Asi debio ser desde el comienzo
by Zaneziana
Summary: Conan/Shinichi pronto se dara cuenta que ocultarle la verdad, puede ser más peligroso de lo que esperaba. El comienzo de un final, en donde ser honestos puede salvarle la vida a los personajes...SxR y HxK
1. Dudas sobre la Verdad

Hola! Soy nueva, con este FanFicction comenzare mi primer historia basa en un Manga/anime. Aclaro que los personajes no son mios, sino del reconocido mangaka Gosho Aoyama.

**1. Empezando a dudar...**

Acostado en el pasto, mientras los niños estaban buscando pistas por el lugar. Como de costumbre, Haibara los vigilaba para que no le pidieran ayuda a Él. Mientras, éste, miraba hacia el cielo en donde se encontraba un enorme árbol, el cuál de movia por el viento. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se cerraron, dejandolo en un profundo sueño, de golpe visualizo (entre sueños) a Ran.

La joven estaba sonriendole, como todos los dias, y parecia que estaban yendo hacia el Instituto. A pesar, de que de nuevo "era" Shinichi, no lo hallaba raro en absoluto. Tenia el conocimiento de que alguna vez habia sido Conan, pero no se cuestionaba el "porqué" era Él, otra vez. Le parecia un dia comun y corriente, el cual lo llevaba con toda naturalidad. Era el poder de los sueños, en donde lo imposible es posible, en donde lo que deseas se convierte en realidad, y en donde lo extraño para ti... es natural.

De repente, se dio cuenta que en el lugar en donde estaba no habia luz, tampoco paredes, arboles o algun rasto de ambiente. Era un sitio golpe, se ilumino el lugar, y aparecio la figura de una sonriente Ran , la cuál presentaba una mirada de ternura hacia Él. Este, con una sonrisa de costado y con dos rayitas de rubor en la mejilla, decidio dar un paso hacia delante, con el fin de llegar a Élla. Pero era inutil, ya que un insignificante paso podria causarle una caida desafortunada. El chico, preocupado, busca alguna forma de llegar hacia Ran. En cambio, la figura de esta, desaparecio para reaparecer en otro lugar (aun más alejado). Aqui se encontraba una diferencia, ya que ella ahora estaba llorando y su rostro se veia en parte. Sentiendose impotente, Shinichi no encontraba forma alcanzar a la joven. Por ultimo, su figura volvio a reaparecer, estaba vez de espaldas y (por suerte, para el detective) a menos de un paso. En su mente se escuchaba "la tercera es la vencida", fue entonces que la tomo de una mano y la llevo hacia él, haciendo que Ran callera en sus brazos. Una vez abrazada a Él, la chica pregunta con miedo: "¿Por qué?". Los ojos del joven se abrian mientras sentia como la chica se desvanecia en sus brazos hasta desaparecer por completo.

En ese momento, el niño habrio los ojos y al ver el árbol de nuevo, se limito a decir "sigo siendo Conan".

- Pues claro tontito, ¿Quién sino?- Hablo Ayumi con ternura ^^.

-Shinichi- Penso mientra su cara mostraba una gota de sudor.

- Ey!, pereso, levantate a comer- Haibara contesto con su tipica seriedad.

- ¡Si Conan- kun! siempre hay que esperarte- contesto Genta.

- No es para tanto Genta-kun, fue hace poco que el profesor Agasa y Haibara nos llamaron a comer- Defendio Mitsuyiko.

- ¡Es que tengo hambre! - agrego Genta.

- ¡ Tu siempre tienes hambre!- Refuto Mitusuyiko.

- ¡Tu siempre con tus opiniones!- se quejo el niño.

Haibara vio que Conan no les llamo la atención como es de costumbre, en cambio parecia pensativo y temia que algo comenzaba a molestar al mini detective.

- Basta chicos, dejad de pelear, vamos a comer y la mesa se respeta- dijo Agasa, notando lo mismo que Haibara.

Al dia siguiente, en el Instituto de Beika, habia ingresado una nueva alumna, se llamaba Abril Kano, venia del extranjero. La chica tenia una sonrisa muy alegre, su apariencia no era fuera de lo normal, cabello castaño oscuro,y ojos casi negros. Pero, como siempre, llamaba algo la atención por ser extranjera. Es asi, que le asignaron un lugar entre Sonoko y Ran, la primera no estaba muy contenta con la idea, ya que la separo de su amiga y ademas llamo la atencion sin necesidad de mover un dedo.

Cuando toco el timbre, las chicas se le acercaron y se presentaron.

- Mucho gusto- contesto- espero que seamos amigas.-dijo con una buena sonrisa.

- Yo tambien- hablo Ran- Por donde vives?.

- Por beika, en un pequeño departamento.- comento Abril.

- ¡Yo igual!- aclamo Ran- Si quieres, te enseñamos la ciudad.

- ¡Me encantaria ^^!

- Pero tenemos que ir a buscar al mocoso- dijo Sonoko.

- No tengo problema, ¿es tu hermanito?- Pregunto la chica, con ojos de saber la respuesta.

- No, es un niño que vive con ella.- agrego Sonoko.- algo entrometido, tengo que agregar ¬¬.

- De seguro.- sopresivamente dijo la nueva.- como todo niño.

Por un momento les parecio rara , pero era extranjera, asi que "algo" extraña deberia ser. Durante el camino, entre charla y charla.

- Ey, Abril, te cuento que Ran tiene marido (guiñando el ojo) - empezaba Sonoko con su tipica rutina para molestar a su amiga.

- No digas eso Sonoko, no somos un matrimonio.- dijo Ran con verguenza.

- ¡Ah! pero parece que estan saliendo.- exclama Abril mientras le guiña el ojo a Sonoko-. Sino, ¿Porqué te sonrojarias?

Sonoko miro sorprendida, casi nadie le seguia el juego, parece que la chica nueva no era tan mala como pensaba.

- ¿Y? ¿Comó se llama?- pregunto entusiasmada.

- Shinichi Kudo.- Dijo, ahora una más confiada Sonoko.

- Mmm... Me suena a chico lindo.- Dijo a proposito-. Confio en que tengas buen gusto (guiño el ojo).

Esto hiso que apareciera una acalorada Ran, con puntos en vez de ojos.

- ¿ Buen gusto para qué, Ran- neechan?.- Aparecio Conan con los Shonen Tantei.

Ran no pudo contestar, que de repente Abril tomo a Conan de los brazos y lo apreto contra ella, mientras decia que era un niño muy lindo. Todos se soprendieron a tal reacción.

- ¿Quién es esa señora Conan-kun?.- Hablo una Ayumi celosa.

- ¿Porque no me dijo lindo a mi?.- Salto Genta, lo cual hiso que todos tuvieran una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

- Es una estudiante que viene desde otro pais.- Ran respondio la pregunta de la niña.- se llama Abril Kano.

- ¿Como que señora? Tranquilamente puedo ser tu hermana mayor.- Contesto con el señor fruncido.- Aunque pensandolo bien, eres muy bonita, ¿quieres ser mi hermanita adoptiva?

Ayumi se rie algo sonrojada por el cumplido. Mientras seguian caminando hacia la Agencia de Kogoro, Abril miraba desde arriba a Conan y no lo disimulaba cuando este se daba cuenta. Haibara le habla en secreto a Conan sobre esa extraña persona.

Llegando a la agencia...

- Yo vivo justo en frente.- Dijo Abril.

- ¡Que bueno! somos vecinas.- exclamo Ran.

- Parece que tienes el enemigo en casa.- Susurra Ai a Conan.

- No digas cosas asi.- Contesta Conan, en parte en broma, en parte preocupado.

- ¡Ey! ¿Que tal si nos vamos al parque?.- Dijo Sonoko

- Nosotros tambien queremos ir.- Dijieron los tres niños a la par.

- Vale, vamos todos.- Dijo Ran.

Una vez en el parque, Abril decide invitar helados a todos, pero no sin llevarse a Conan como acompañante. La caminata era de dos cuadras. En el viaje de ida y a la primera cuadra estaban esperando el semaforo para cruzar. Entonces...

- ¿Quién eres ?.- hablo el niño en un tono muy serio.

- Una sola persona.- con la misma seriedad-. No como tu, detective.

- ¡¿Qué quieres? y ¡¿De donde vienes?.- Pregunto Conan horrorizado.

El semaforo indicó que podian cruzar, pero no lo hicieron, las personas iban y venian pero los chicos no se movian y Abril tardaba con la respuesta.

- ¿Sabés? Yo no vengo a buscar nada, solo a ayudar .- decia mientras la expresion de Conan comenzaba a cambiar.- Soy como la artilleria pesada...(Sonrie).

De algun modo influyo confianza.

- Y con respecto a quien soy, de donde vengo o como es que se algunas cosas...- Con sonrisa picara - No trates de buscar con tu mente curiosa, una respuesta lógica, porque no la tiene.

Ésto molestó al pequeño Detective, ya que poseia la fuerte idea de que todo tenia una respuesta logica. Siguieron caminando, casi llegaban a la heladeria.

- Enserio, ahora no te preocupes por eso.- Sonrio-. Yo no soy mala persona, estoy de tu bando.

El pequeño, al escuchar esto, sintio la necesidad de afirmar algo...

- Si es asi... .- los ojos de Conan se ocultaron tras las gafas-. supongo que mi identidad estara a salvo ...de ella...

Abril en ese momento habia tomado el picaporte de la tienda, se detuvo ante lo que dijo el pequeño y entro sin contestar. Al salir, siguieron caminando pero Conan insistio con la pregunta.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?.- vio que el detective estaba decidido-. Que es más peligroso que se lo estes ocultando, que a decircelo.

Conan parecia que ya habia pensado en eso.

- Ademas, si la quieres, ¿Comó soportas mentirle todo el tiempo?.- Lo dijo como si clavara una daga en su corazon.

- Le miento para protegerla.- refuto, tratando de no mostrar su dolor por las palabras.

- ¿Te pusiste a pensar que pasa si te descubren a ti y a Haibara?.- Sorprendiendo al niño, ella tambien sabia de haibara-... Aun si Ran no lo supiera, no se lo pensarian dos veces en matarla a sangre fria. A ella, a Kogoro, a los pobres de Heiji y Kazuha, Agasa, tus padres... ¿Sigó nombrando?

El detective giro la cabeza hacia un costado, e ignoro que tuviera toda esa informacion, sus pensamientos se habian nublado solamente al pensar que Ran moriria. Eso no lo podria soportar, y mas si era por su culpa, capas lo mejor era desaparecer por completo y no haber involucrado a nadie. Pero ya era tarde.

- Heiji... él lo sabe y ya esta involucrado.- Dijo aun hiriendolo más-. pero si llegara a pasar lo peor, él sabria como afrontarlo... Con Ran pasaria lo mis.../

- ¡BASTA!.- Interrumpio a la soprendida Abril-. ¡No expondre a nadie! ¡Nadie saldra herido, mientras yo este..! ¡Y menos ella...!

- Lamentablemente .- dijo con lastima-. Ya todos estamos jugando un juego peligroso, puede que tu impidas que otros se lastimen, pero no podras evitar lastimarte a ti mismo.

- No importa mientras todos esten bien.- contesto con decision-.

- Si tu te lastimas, Ran igual saldra lastimada.-refuto con serenidad.

El detective no habia pensado en esa posibilidad, de algun modo tenia desequilibrados los esquemas. ¿ Seria mejor contar la verdad?

- Yo creo que si le dices, Ran estara preparada, y te acompañara en el juego... haciendote más fuerte.- Terminaron su conversación con esta ultima frase.

Al dia siguien Conan se aleja de la agencia y llama a Ran con la voz de Shinichi.

- Hola ¿Ran?.- Hablo con desgano, ademas con verguenza ya se habia olvidado lo que habia pasado en Londres. (capitulo 621)

- ¡Shinichi! ¿Qué te sucede? pareces cansado.- en realidad quiso decir triste.

- Nada, solamente es que a cabo de resolver un caso complicado.- dandose cuenta que le seguia mintiendo-. y me afecto un poco, nada más.

- Pero, ¿Estas herido o algo por el estilo?.- Pregunto preocupada.

- ¡Je!, no, no es eso, lo que pasa es que...- se detuvo-. ¿Qué sucederia si...? ¿...Si por proteger a la persona que más quieres, tienes que ocultarle cosas y mentirle?

Ran se soprende por la pregunta, pero tambien se habia detenido en "...a la persona que más quieres...", ya que le hiso recordar que el joven con el que hablaba, se le habia declarado enfrente del Big Ben.

- Lo siento, estoy algo raro, nada más .- la interrumpio tratando de cambiar te tema-. creo que me.../

- No, espera...- ahora ella lo interrumpio ella-. creo que... al principio me pareceria correcto ocultarle las cosas, esa seria la forma más facil. Pero si es la persona a la que más amo... .- No evito sonrojarse-. no podria soportaria serle deshonesta...

Entonces el detective abrio los ojos, ella tenia razon, mentir estaba mál, y más si era a la persona que amabas.

- Supongo que tienes razon...- sonrio, sin saber que la chica del otro lado habia percibido su sonrisa.-. algunas veces, cabeza hueca...

- ¡Ja! ¡ Ya veo que cambiaste de humor!.- contesto molesta y a la vez feliz, ya que su amigo, habia vuelto a su humor de siempre.- Cuentame sobre el caso, supongo... que en unos dias ...vendras...

- ¡ah!.- tendria que seguir mintiendo por el momento-. la verdad es que fue algo tragico, era sobre una pareja que se metio con una mafia. Los dos se protegieron mutuamente, pero ambos fueron asesinados...

Dandole a entender el porque de su estado de humor.

- ¡Pero no te preocupes!.- Trantando de tranquilizarla-. Acabamos de atrapar a los tipos malos, es por eso que... tendre que quedarme, todavia...

- A... bueno.- contesto algo triste-. me tengo que ir...

- Eh... ok .- Soprendido porque el que cortaba era Él.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Conan estaba llegando, apenas abrio la puerta vio que Ran miraba hacia afuera.

- ¿Porqué me corto? Si aun esta aqui.- penso Conan.

Por su parte Ran sintio que abrieron la puerta, pero lo soprendente es que sintio que Shinichi era el que entraba. Se dio vuelta lentamente, pero al encontrar a Conan su reaccion no cambio. No sentia que fuera Conan, sino... estaba segura de que Shinichi era el que estaba enfrente.

- Ran nee- chan.- Dijo con inocencia.- ¿ Sucede algo?

- No nada.- sin cambiar de actitud-. voy a hacer la comida .- termino sonriendo.

Conan soprendido, se limito a pensar que, quizas, de algun modo, lo supo. Es por eso la razon de que le corto, para dejar de escucharar mentiras y, ademas, porque pronto, estaria con él.


	2. Mañana vuelvo

Algo más le molestaba de aquella escena que habia visto. No habia podido dormir, el miedo abrumador de que Élla supiera la verad lo estaba matando. Esa tare le hablo muy libremente y sin cuidado, habia sido demaciado imertinente. aunque debio admitir que fue un alivio hablar con Élla de esa forma. Despues de un largo tiempo volvio a ser honosto, volvio a ser Él... A pesar de de que fue solo un instante ya que al momento volvio a mentir.

Comenzo, de nuevo, a darle vueltas al asunto, puesto que ya no lograba consiliar el sueño..sueño..., ¡Eso era! En un momento se le aparecio un fracmento de su sueño, en donde Ran le sonreia con ternura, en donde Él no lograba dar con Élla. Esa primera figura de Ran y ese sentimiento al verse lejos de su amiga, esa insignificante y atroz parte del sueño, habia ocurrido aquella tarde. Cuando Ran contesto con un "Nada..." a su pregunta y se alejo de él, con una tierna sonrisa. Todo le indicaba que su pesadilla habia empezado.

En la tarde del dia siguiente, Élla, habia llegado del instituto. Por lo que veia "Conan", no habia llegado todavia, de segur habira salido con los ñiños. Le llamo la atencion que su padre estaba de espalda hacia ella. se fio en la hora, eran las 6:30 P.M "A esta hora dan el especial de Yoko Okino". Era rarisimo que la T.V estubiera apagada, y de repente se le aparecio una mueca en la cara acompañada de una gota de sudor, "A que me juego que esta dormido" dijo en su mente. Con cuidado se hacerco a su padre, para luego tener que decirle que se fuera a dormir a su cama. Pero se llevo una sorpresa al descubrir que su padre estaba totalmente despierto, es más tenia algo entre sus manos, un album de fotos... Kogoro se asusto con el suspiro que dio su hija cerca suyo, haciendo que salte y dé vueltas en la silla.

- ¡Ay Papá! ¡Ni que fuera tan fea!- Protesto.

- No es eso hija .- Sonrio, mientras decia tiernamente-. Es que no me di cuenta de que habias llegado.

- Pense que estabas durmiendo, Y qué se te dio por ver fotos viejas?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

- Es que de algun modo senti que el album fotos me llamaba...- le mostro la primera foto del libro, alli estaba una niña de unos 2 años muy sonriente-. En esta foto sales que me dieron ganas de seguir viendo...- dijo orgulloso.

- Otosa... .- Comento avergonzada-. ¿Pero por qué estabas tan callado?

- Mira... .- Le mostro una foto de sus años como policia detective, al unico que reconcia, ademas de su papá, era a Megure-. Es de cuando trabaja en la Policia, fueron unos buenos años.

- El inspector Megure era muy joven, apenas lo reconoci...

- Si, ya pasaron unos 10 años, ¿Quién iba a pensar que ahora seria el RECONOCIDO DETECTIVE KOGORO MOURI?.- Estallo en carcajada, como era de esperarse de Él.

- ¡Ah! cierto, ya son más de las 6:30, estan dando el programa de Yoko Okino.- Le hizo acordar.

- A si..., quizas ahora prenda la T.V.- Contesto despreocupado, se dio cuelta y siguio con las fotos.

Pero, ¿Qué le pasaba? No se perdia ni un especial de Yoko, y ahora, de repente, habia decidido seguir viendo el album. Lo que no sabia es que ese especial era repetido, y que , ademas, ya lo habia grabado. El album le habia dado una nostalgia terrible, es por eso que decidio no prender la televisión. "En hora buena" penso y se fue a preparar café.

- Por cierto.- Dijo concentrado-. Los chicos de Osaka vienen mañana...

- Entonces preparare la casa... .- Dijo contenta Ran, sin saber por lo que estaba pasando Conan.

Al dia siguiente, las visitas de Osaka estaban en la Agencia del Detectives tomando té junto con Kogoro, Ran y Conan.

- No se preocupe tío, solo hemos venido de visita.- Decia soriente el chico moreno.

- Que bien, ultimamente no tengo ganas de ningun caso complicado.- Contesto mientras veia el diario.

- ¿Y cuándo es que sí?.- Hablo por debajo.

- ¿Algún problema chico?.- Miro desafiante.

- ¡Jaja! No, ninguno.- Se reia mientras se agarraba la cabeza-. Hey, Kudo, ¿Cuándo vamos hablar para lo que me llamaste?.

- Tiene que ser a solas.- miraba a las chicas.

- No pude evitar que Kazuha se alla quedado como me lo pediste.- miro con molestia a su amiga-. Dijo que tenia algo pendiente con Ran.

Conan se imaginaba lo que podia ser, hace algun tiempo atras Kazuha habia intentado declararse a Heiji, pero el cabeza hueca desaparecio en medio de la confesión.

Ran y Kazuha estaban en la cocina.

- Hey, dime. ¿Has podido decirle?.- Ran pregunto Ansiosa.

-No encontre el momento indicado... .- Contesto sonrojada-. Ademas... .- se le iban subiendo los humos-. me acuerdo de como me dejo plantada... .- con fuego en los ojos-. ¡ Y me da mucha bronca!.

- Bueno... .- Dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Sabemos que Hattori- kun puede ser algo cabeza dura...

- Si .-Dijo con resignación-. ¿Has hablado con Kudo- kun?

Su sonrisa cambio a una expresion de incertidumbre.

- Si ayer por la tarde, me ha dicho cosas extrañas...

- ¿Como qué?.- Con mirada picara-. ¿Algún "Te amo" o algo por el estilo?

- No... - Estaba roja - me preguntó que haria ...- su amiga estaba extrañada-. Sí para protejer a la persona que más queria, elegiria mentir... o decir la verdad...

- ¿Qué contestaste?.- Pregunto Kazuha preocupada.

- Me sorprendio la pregunta, pero le dije que mentir sera mi primera opcion, ya que es más fácil... Pero, no soportaria mentirle a la persona que más amas, ¿Qué piensas?

- Estoy de tu lado .- Dijo Kazuha intrigada-. ¿Por qué preguntaria algo asi?

- No se..., me hablo de un caso que acaba de terminar, dijo que fue muy "tragico"...

- ¿Puede ser...?.- Dudaba en decirlo-. ¿Qué tenga miedo de perdete?

- ¿Eh?.- la muchacha abrio los ojos.

Tocaron el timbre, Ran abrio la puerta y se dio cuenta que era su reciente amiga, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones oscuros.

- ¡Hola!.- Saludo con mucha alegria-. Perdon, tienen visitas.

Conan se limito a mostrar expresion de " Otra vez esta pesada..."

- No te preocupes .- dijo Ran-. Son unos buenos amigos, Kazuha Toyama y Heiji Hattori. Chicos ella se llama Abril Kano, es una estudiante del extranjero.

Abril les dedico un "mucho gusto", mientras estrecho primero la mano de Kazuha y sonriendo tiernamente, la chica de la cola de caballo se soprendio un poco ante tal actitud. Pero luego le estrecho la mano a Heiji, sin soltarsela pregunto : ¿Detective?

Todos quedaron sorprendidos. Bueno, Conan se limito a hacer una mueca, se acordaba de las palabras de aquella chica hace unos dias atras: "Heiji, él sabe el secreto..." ¿Comó es que lograba actuar asi? Sabia perfectamente quien era, incluso sabia de Kazuha.

- Si... .- Dijo sin soltar la mano, lo que provoco celos a Kazu-. Pero, ¿Comó lo sabes?

- Se me dio... .- Totalmente despreocupada.

- ¿Tú tambien lo eres?.- Como cualquier Detective intento buscar la solucion lógica.

- No... .- Hablando con los ojos cerrados, y con la mano con la que lo habia saludado movia su dedo indice de un lado a otro-. A veces hay que creer en la intuición, yo **siempre** me llevo por la intuición.- La ultima parte hizo que todos cayeran al suelo.

- A decir verdad... .- dijo Ran algo divertida-. Eres bastante impulsiva, como Hattori- Kun.

- ¡Ah! ¡Jaja! Nos vamos a llevar bien entonces (^^)... .- Dijo la chica, lo que provoco FURIA en Kazuha.

- ¿Te quedaras a comer?.- Pregunto Ran tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Me encantaria, ademas tambien vine a pedirle un favor a tu Papá, si es posible...- Pregunto con algo de verguenza.

- Si es sobre algun caso, el chico de Osaka puede ir.- Kogoro se lavo las manos.

- Muy bien, nosotras tenemos que ir a comprar- Dijo Ran.

- Yo tambien quiero ir Abril-nee chan.- Dijo el niño.

- Ok, vallamos .- dijo con una sonrisa truinfadora-. Asi no hacemos esperar a las chicas.

- Pero... .- A Kazuha no le gusto la idea, noto la picardia en la sonrisa de Abril.

- ¿Qué? .- Pregunto Hattori con el seño fruncido, hace varios dias habia estado algo rara y molesta.

- Nada... .- dijo ofendida al ver la reaccion del chico-. Vete .

- Como mande... .- Saliendo de la agencia.

Ya entrando al departamento que estaba justo al frente de la agencia, Hattori se habia colocado la gorra hacia atras, para resolver algun caso interesante. Segun él.

- Bien, ahora si pueden hablar tranquilos .- Dijo Abril con un tono algo más serio-. Sientansen comodos.

- Como lo supuse, eras tu quien me habia visto hablando con Jodie- sensei.- Hablo Conan, mejor dicho Shinichi, con su tono de vos verdadero.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué mierda esta pasando?.- Heiji los observaba soprendido.

- Hattori... .- Dijo el pobre Conan resignado.

- ¡¿EH? ¡¿Comó que élla ya sabia quien era yo?.- La miro desconfiado-. Tambien sabe de tu indentidad, ¿Comó es esto? Kudo, ¿te has conseguido otro compañero detective? .- Miro desafiante y celoso a su amigo.

- ¡Jaja!, No, nada de eso... .- Riendose-. Ya te dije que no soy detective...

- Entonces, ¿Comó es que sabes...?.- Preguntó algo molesto.

- De comó se algunas cosas... .- dijo con vos seria y sonriente .- eso...

- No tiene lógica... .- Hablo Conan desafiante-. Según, tu...

Heiji, tambien se molesto como el pequeño. Ademas de que habia sido engañado facilmente.

- Supusiste que despues de saber algo sobre la Organizacion, llamaria a Heiji.- Siguio el niño-. Por eso aparecistes por la agencia del Tio Kogoro.

- Eso si, improvisaste una mentira para traernos aqui ... sabiendo que queriamos estar lejos de las chicas y del Tio.- Acoto Heiji.

- Ya lo dije, intuicion.- La chica de sento en el sofa al lado de Conan, acto seguido cruzo las piernas, ésto llamó la atencion de los chicos, ya que solo las chicas "faciles" y las mujeres adultas realizaban tal gesto (en Japon, aclaro)-. ... hablaba enserio en ese momento. Las mujeres tenemos más desarrollada la intuición, por eso... No las subestimen .- Mirando con seriedad a ambos, Conan sabia perfectamente de lo que hablaba.-. Bueno, hechamos a perder el tiempo, ¿Qué fue de lo que te enteraste?.- dirigiendose a Conan.

- No pude sacarle mucho a Jodie, pero parece que Rena ha avisado sobre un futuro movimiento de la Organizacion, planean robar armas de última tecnologia. Lo que me preocupa es, para que las van a utilizar. Ademas, solo conocemos a seis de ellos, no sabemos quien más estaria detras. Creo que solo eso pudo informar Rena.

- Espera Kudo, ¿No habias dicho que esa reportera famosa informo que habia entrado un nuevo miembro?.- Hiso recordar a su amigo-. Bourbon...

- Es verdad .- tomo su menton con su mano-. Igual no se sabe mucho cuál es su proposito dentro de la Organización.

- ¿Cuando se moveran? .- pregunto el chico de la gorra.

- En dos dias, eso es lo que dijo Rena.-contesto el niño.

- ¿Comó nos involucraremos?.- Pregunto Heiji-. Yo supuestamente no tengo ni la menor idea del caso, y a ti no te dejaran entrar porque eres un crio.

- Ademas, ya no contamos con el apoyo de Akai.- acoto Conan

- ¿Y sí le decis la verdad?.- Saltó Abril.

- !¿Tu quieres que salga con un megafono diciendo: SOY SHINICHI KUDO?.- Tal reaccion soprendio al chico de Osaka.-. ¿No sabes guardar un secreto ?

Sonrio como afirmacion- Piensalo, si saben que sos el famoso detective adolecente y que ademas estas directamente involucrado, te dejaran entrar como apoyo.- Hablo seria.

- No se si sea la mejor opción, pero ayudaria avanzar mucho en el caso-. Apoyo Heiji.

Estaba indeciso, pero avanzarian a pasos agigantados con respecto a atrapar a los Hombres de Negro, y si no lo lograban atrapar esta ves, contando salir sanos y salvos, los del FBI les brindarian información sin ningun tipo de inconvenencia. Lo haria, pero antes que se entere alguien más, deberia decircelo, por si llegaba a ocurrir algo, por si tendrian que huir, y tambien porque ella debio ser una de las primeras personas en enterarse...

- Muy bien, mañana llamare a Jodie-sensei con mi verdadera voz para que nos encontremos.-dijo muy serio.

- ¡OK!.- Dijo la chica sonriendo-. Yo mañana matendre a las chicas ocupadas, pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?.- Preguntaron ambos con mucha desconfianza.

- Yo soy parte de esto, estoy involucrada, asi que me mantendran al tanto de todo, ya lo dije, no nos subestimen.- miro esta vez, fijamente a Heiji-. Por lo tanto si yo ire con ustedes a donde vallan, junto al FBI ^^.- Lo dijo como una niñita sonriente-. No se preocupen, me lo tomo serio, pero estabamos demaciados tensos.

Los unico que pudieron hacer los chicos es mirarla con resignacion.

- Heiji, te pido que alejes a Kazuha de esto.- Dijo de nuevo muy serio-. No quiero a nadie mas en riesgo.

Heiji comprendio lo que quiso decir su amigo. En eso tocaron la puerta, de golpe Heiji dio vuelta su gorra, supuestamente estaban ahi por un "caso" en la casa de Abril, y se seguro las que tocaban eran las chicas. Fue asi efectivamente.

- Chicos, perdonen por venir asi, pero ya esta lista la comida.- Comento Ran.

- Te pido disculpa Ran y a ti tambien Kazuha .- Dijo la chica-. Es que resolvieron el caso enseguida y nos quedamos charlando.

Kazuha estaba de los pelos, ¿tanto tiempo habian hablado?, parecia que de golpe se llevaban muy bien.

- ¿Y que cual ha sido tu problema?.- Pregunto enojada.

Los chicos no sabian que inventar. Pero rapidamente Abril dijo que veia un hombre pasar por la ventana de su dormitorio, pero que en realidad era una rama y con las luces de los autos daba ese efecto.

- Te agradesco mucho Heiji .- Dijo sin problema alguno.

- Vaya, tomas confianza enseguida... .- Comento rabiosa.

- ¿Eh?- ahora si la chica estaba muy desorbitada-. no entiendo.

- No, es que llamas a todos por su nombre sin la minima verguenza.- Heiji la noto exasperada, pero por ese momento no trato de meterse en problemas de mujeres.

- Ah! los siento mucho.- dijo verdaderemente avergonzada-. Es que en mi pais es raro que las personas conocidas se llamen por el apellido, se lo considera muy frio. Comunmente los profesores son los que nos llaman por el apellido, o entre compañeros de trabajo. Pero si conocemos a una persona lo llamamos por el nombre.- Kazuha se estaba siniendo cada vez más avergonzada-. Cuando le tenemos confianza a alguien solemos "acortar" su nombre o modificarlo, por ejemplo en tu caso seria "Kazu" en ves de "Kazuha".

La chica le pidio humildemente perdon, Abril no lo habia echo a proposito, y se sentia estupida por la escena de celos que habia comenzado.

- No te preocupes, yo fui tonta al no ser más cuidadosa.- tratando de hacer que Kazuha no se sentiese mal- Pero si no tienes problema, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, me haria sentirme más comoda. Y yo tratare llamarte por tu apellido, si es que es mucha confianza para ti decirte Kazuha. Y digo lo mismo para ustedes chicos, pueden tranquilamente decirme Abril.

La chica acepto decirle Abril y tambien le dio permiso para llamarla por su nombre.

- Por cierto, de donde vienes...?- Pregunto Heiji.

- Ah, pues yo soy de /.

Del otro lado de la calle se escucho que Kogoro llamaba desesperado por que tenia hambre. Asi que se fueron. Después de la cena y de que Abril se fuera a su casa, Ran se habia ido a lavar los platos, Kazuha estaba preparando sus cosas para bañarse, mientras que Heiji estaba en ese tramite. Ni hablar de Kogoro, estubo algo raro durante el dia, asi que despues de tomar unas cerveza de más (algo no fuera de lo comun), se fue a dormir a su pieza (eso si era raro). Conan decidio ir a buscar a Ran, pero no estaba en la cocina. Por "instinto", decidio bajar a la agencia. Al abrir la puerta, estaba esa hermosa persona, mirando hacia el cielo, en donde solamente la luz de la luna iluminaba su cara.

- Ran- nn... .- suspiro resignado, para que tratarla de "nee chan", seria inutil, cerro la puerta y la cabeza estaba gacha.

Y sin poder articular palabra, él se vio interrumpido...

- Dime una cosa... .- Ran no habia cambiado de posicion seguia de espalda hacia él, el supuesto ñiño se soprendio por aquel acto, sin contar que esas palabras le hicieron sentir un escalosfrios terrorifico en su interior, entonces ella lo termino preguntandole-. ¿En verdad eres tu?

No podia soportarlo, no podia escapar y tampoco podria. Entonces, aun con la cabeza gacha y con las gafas ocultando sus ojos, repondio con un seco y ahogado: "No".

Ran, sin moverse de donde estaba comenzo a llorar, fue ahi que la segunda figura de su sueño habia aparecido, en ese momento la agencia se habia vuelto enorme, y sentia que Ran estaba muy lejos de Él.

- Explicame... .- lo digo en modo re ruego-. por que no logro entender .- En realidad **no queria** entender.

El niño apreto sus puños.

- Ese dia, cuando fuiste con Shinichi... cuando fuistes conmigo al Tropical Land.- En esa ultima frase, la muchacha cerro los ojos fuertemente-. cuando te deje... sola .- Le dolia esa palabra, era lo que habia hecho "dejarla"-. Unos tipos de negro me atraparon y me dieron un supuesto veneno.../

No pudo seguir, por que la chica, esta vez, se tiro al suelo llorando con más ganas. Su amigo le estaba contando una historia horrible.

-¡Ran!, ¿estas bien?.- se acerco a ella sin miedo y preocupado.

- Sigue... .- la cara infantil se soprendio-. Por favor... sigue .- se lo estaba rogando.

- En vez de matarme, volvi a tener el cuerpo de 7 años, solo que mi mente no cambio, lo bueno es que todavia ellos no lo saben.-tragaba saliva al hablar-. ... ese dia, antes que llegaras, el Dr. Agasa me dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto. Para... protegerte...y no dude en en hacerlo.

Esas palabras la habian tranquilizado, protección, es lo que ella recibia de él, aunque el chico no lo supiera o no lo hiciera a proposito... Se sentia segura cerca de él. Pero todavia tenia dudas...

- Gracias .- dijo sonriente.

- ¿P..Porque?- alcanzo a articular.

- Por hacer lo que creias mejor para mi, y... por tratar de protejerme.- sonrio, con un poco más de ganas...

Era increible, cada vez podia sorprenderle aun más, y a cada vez, tenia más ganas de tener su propio cuerpo, solamente... para... abrazarla por completo y rodearla en sus brazos. Su corazón latia algo más fuerte de lo común, era increible que esa maravillosa mujer lo quisiese tanto.

- Pero... .- articulo Ran.

(Apreciacion personal del autor: Lo peor viene despues de un, "pero" )

- ¿Alguien más sabe ademas del Dr. Agasa?.-pregunto inquietante.

Iba a ser una noche dura.

- Me temo que si, Heiji... .- Esperaba que no se enojara con él, pero vio a la joven con ganas de seguir escuchando-. lo descubrio y como buen amigo que es, me estuvo apoyando con todo ésto. No sé como, pero Kaito Kid tambien esta conciente de este hecho.- La muchacha no podia creerselo, pero responderia varias dudas-. Y mis padres, me vinieron a visitar y el Dr. Agase no pudo evitar decirles. Mi padre, me ofrecio irme con él para investigar sobre los que me encogieron, pero lo rechase...

- ¿Porqué?.- casi con un tono de deproche.

- No podia dejarte sola, de nuevo.- lo dijo avergonzado.

Ran, que esta vez se contraba en el piso abrazando sus rodillas, empeso a llorar.

- No, no, no .- Dijo muy tiernamente-. Ran, ¿por que lloras?

- Porque por mi no resolviste tu problema.- sin parar sus lagrimas.

- No Ran.- con la misma ternura, pero esta vez secandole las lagrimas con sus manos-. Lo hice por que lo quise, porque quise quedarme aqui, porque tambien, es mi propia lucha...

Hubo una pausa.

-En Londres... .- Dijo ella, el niño veia la que se le venia-. ¿Comó fue que volviste a tu cuerpo? Y todas esas veces que apareciste como tu...

Se sintio aliviado.

- Es que hay otra persona que sabe quien soy en realidad, que esta directamente vinculada con la Organizacion, no te puedo decir quien es porque no tengo su permiso.- Dijo en un tono muy serio-. Esa persona esta buscando el antidoto, y... digamos que soy su rata de laboratorio. Por eso, aquella vez recupere mi cuerpo...

La chica se quedo en silencio en ese momento.

- Lo que me dijiste ...- Dijo con la mitad de la cara tapada por sus rodillas, ya que no queria que viese su rubor-. aquella vez... ¿era cierto?

El ritmo de su corazón aumento en una cantidad notable, y estaba muy sonrojado.

- Si... es verdad.- mirando hacia un costado.

- Eres un tramposo Shinichi Kudo.- Dijo mirando hacia un costado.

- Eh?.- en verdad no entendia.

- Tu me dijiste eso... .- si apartar la mirada de la pared y con mucho rubor en su cara-. sabiendo lo que yo sentia por ti...

Ahora si se moriria de un ataque al corazón, era mucho para él, sentia que su cara se derritiria del calor que tenia, mientras que sentia un amargo y a la ves muy delicioso dolor en el pecho. Se moria, se moria por abrazarla, por besarla, y por decirle todas cosas que tenia guardada. Pero seguia estando en el cuerpo de Conan, seria raro siendo un ñiño. Entonces sintio la necesidad de atrapar a todos "**Ellos**", para terminar con esa pesadilla. Por otra parte, la chica noto como su amigo atrapado en aquel niño estaba empapado en nervios y morado por tal situacion. A ella tambien le dolia el corazón, pero era adicta a ese dolor, era tan delicioso... Saberque influia de esa manera en la persona a la que amaba, fue asi que tambien le subio la temperatura a la cara. Hubo un silencio abrumamador. Pero poco a poco estaban girando su cabeza para poder verle al otro. Es asi, que sus ojos se encontraron,atrapados en los ojos del otro, pero manteniendo la distancia.

Pumm! se escucho que se abrio la puerta.

- ¡ Hey Kudo!, ¿donde mierda estas? .-Era Heiji, que aun no habia visto la escena-. Las chicas ya estan durmiendo, al igual que Kogoro, queria hablar un poco más sobre la Orga.. ni..z- Mierda!, estaba Ran ahi, junto con Kudo. ¿Ahora que diria?, Habia metido la pata, habia mandado al frente a su amigo. Habia entrado en tal panico, que, se tiro al piso y lo unico que dijo fue: "¡Perdoname!" El pobre estaba de todos colores y se esperaba lo peor.

Era increible, Heiji estaba en uno de sus peores momentos, Conan hiso una mueca mientras aguantaba la risa. La que no disimulo fue Ran, habia sido demaciado para ella en esa noche, y la reaccion de Hatorri parecia suavisar todo. Hatori ya se sentia demente, ¿que habia pasado? ¿porque se reia Ran de él?. Y su amigo no parecia mover un dedo.

Ran con ternura se acerco a Él: " no te preocupes, ya lo se todo." Los ojos de Heiji estaban shokeados, bueno, mejor dicho todo Heiji completo estaba paralizado. "Ahora muero en manos de Ran..." penso mientras tenia los ojos cerrados. Pero en ves de un golpe, sintio un beso en la frente. Habrio los ojos sorprendido. "Gracias por ser tan buen amigo de Shinichi" le dijo mientras le dedico una sonrisa, "Me voy con Kazuha" es asi que la joven subio hacia su casa.

Cuando reacciono... se dio cuenta que ahora si estaba muerto, su "amigo" lo veia con una cara fulminante. Ya que habia pasado con Ran toda la noche entre un roce y otro, y no recibio nada. Mientras que su amigo, por hacer un escandalo recibio un beso en la frente.

- Perdon, acuerdate que soy un buen amigo... .- Cerro los ojos e hiso reverencia-. por favor explicame que fue lo que paso.

Conan /Shinichi le conto todo lo que habia pasado.

- Osea, que los interrumpi.- dijo con picardia-. que morboso, la ibas a besar aun teniendo con el cuerpo de un niño.

- No la iba a besar... .- Dudo por un momento-. me moria por hacerlo.

- Ya, es increible como se lo tomo todo .- y con picardia dijo-. Haste un duplicado y dame una a mi.

- Si existieran dos de ellas, juro que me las quedo a las dos.- miro al techo acostado en el sofa-. Que Kazuha no te escuche decir eso...

- Porque?- Sonrojado-. Solo es una mujer molesta...Ademas, anda muy molesta ultimamente...

- Esta bien, por hoy dejare que todavia no lo admitas.- le tiro una indirecta del tamaño de un tronco.

Heiji habia llegado en el momento justo, que pasaria si se... No pensaria más en ello por hoy, era mucho calor. Entonces comenzo a andar su cabeza, se habia dado cuenta de todas las veces que estuvo a punto de descubrirlo, de la cantidad de cosas estupidas y vergonzosas que dijo sobre Él, cuando estaba presente. Dando vueltas en su cama, no podia creerlo, le invadio la verguenza, mañana a la mañana no podria verle a la cara. Entre tanta vueltas, logro consiliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Ran tenia miedo de pisar el pasillo, por si llegaba a encontrarlo. Era Conan-kun, pero solamente en apariencia, por dentro era la persona que más amaba y con la que habia compartido una noche vergonzosa. Pero tambien se le habian formado muchas preguntas, las cuales tendria que responder. Cuando decidio asomar la nariz, vio que no habia nadie,y se acerca al comedor. Habia una nota de Heiji y "Conan". Decia que habian ido a ver un "caso", que no se preocupasen, que despues se verian a la tarde. Detras de ella venia, Kazuha recien levantada, ella encuentra cerca de la puerta una carta. Era de Abril, le decia que las invitaba al shoping por la tarde, ya que tenia que elejir vestido para la fiesta que Organizaba Sonoko. Kazuha tambien iria, asi que no les parecio mal.

Esa tarde, fue muy agitada para todos, ya llegando de noche. Ran, aunque le costaba, llamo a Heiji y a ... Conan, para que vallasen a cenar.

Este le contesto que Heiji iria, pero que él se quedaria con Agasa. "mañana vuelvo" dijo en un tono muy varonil y serio. Y Su amiga sabia lo pretendia decir...


	3. Volvio, pero

_Hola!, ya se que tarde más de lo habitual. Al comienzo fui rapida porque ya lo tenia escrito en otra web. Todos los dias me levanto y me digo: Tengo que escribir algo **bueno** para el Fanfic. Lamentablemente mi inspiracion fue "fugaz" por asi decirlo y el cansancio no ayuda de mucho. Ok, Cap. 3 informo que lo subo en dos partes. La verdad es que se me hizo muy largo... Espero que lo disfruten, pronto la segunda parte..._

* * *

><p>En la tarde anterior habian pasado muchas cosas... En un primer momento los chicos habian desaparecido, por el otro las chicas saldrian pero tendrian que esperar a que abril regrese.<p>

Obviamente, que ellas no pensaron que las dos ausencias estarian relacionadas... Ellos se reunieron en un lugar seguro con Jodie-sensei. La agente del FBI observo sorprendida, ya que no estaba con la persona que habia quedado.

- Cool Boy lo siento pero tu y tus amigos deberian ir a sus casas.- Sonrio con su acento falso ante los dos adolecentes presentes.

- No se preocupe, ellos saben que es del FBI.- dijo seriamente-. A parte, yo fui quien la llamo.

- Pero... Si quien me llamo fue.-Algo desconcertada-. Shin/

- Shinichi Kudo.- Abril solto la lengua, como sabia hacerlo-. Y con él esta hablando...

- Se lo explico.-dijo Conan.

Le conto, en resumidos e importantes detalles lo que pasaba...

-Es increible, ahora entiendo algunas cosas.- Mirando a los adolecentes-. Pero que hacen aqui ellos?

- Ambos somos Detectives como él - dijo con orgullo la chica, Heiji y Conan se limitaron a verla con la mentira.

- Al saber su identidad, estamos involucrados - Dijo Hattori- Nosotros ayudaremos por nuestra propia voluntad, pero si asi no fuese...

- El descubrimiento de la verdad y el conocimiento de la ex miembro de la Organizacion...- Dijo Conan serio y con dolor en la garganta- los expone al peligro.

- Pero no podemos poner a crios en la mision- Dijo Jodie excusandose- es ilegal, ademas la policia Japonesa nos pone limites../

- Ya lo ha hecho, ¿no se acuerda?.-Conan la miro son sinceridad- Cuando junto con él, nos burlamos de ellos...

Jodie entristecio sin poderlo evitar, habia incertidumbre en sus ojos. El supuesto Akai, que habia muerto, aparecio en inumerables veces. Aun no sabia que era lo que pasaba con su compañero, pero si enfrentaba a la Organizacion sabria que él apareceria. Se acordo como aquel chico, junto con su amigo, elaboraron ese plan a escondidas de ella. Camel habia engañado a los de la Organizacion, consiguiendo que Rena vuelva a entrar. Confiaba en ese chico, pero temia por su vida, no queria más muertos. Y penso en él.

- Esta bien - Resignada- Te contare con más detalle.

Los jovenes sonrieron triunfantes.

- Estas armas que planean robar son de alta tecnologia, ya que permite un buen campo de vicibilidad, logrando que los que disparen alcansen distancias que antes no podian. Ademas una que otra bomba de gran magnitud, sin contar las solitarias...

- S-solitarias?.- Dijo Heiji .

- Armas que actuan por si solas.- Noto la expresion de los adolecentes, se estaba comenzando arrepentir- Tienen detector de calor, y si detectan un cuerpo en movimiento, disparan. Pueden ser controladas con un control, y ademas tienen camaras en la parte trasera, por si quieren desactivarlas.

- No es algo descuidado?- Pregunta la chica- Y si hieren a unos de ellos?

- Deben tener un sistema, en donde pasan por alto a ciertas personas- Comenzo Conan.

- Ciertas per/

- De seguro debe ser algun objeto facil de llavar en el cuerpo- termino Heiji.

- Enfecto...-dijo la Agente- Hay que evitarlo, esas armas en sus manos... es más que terrible...

- Aun asi sigo sin respuesta, Para que las necesitan?- dijo Conan.

- Cuando las usaran, y cuál es su objetivo - dijo Heiji.

- Y como operaran el robo - acoto Abril.

- Tenemos información sobre eso.- Contesto Jodie- Kir y Vermouth las extraeran, parece que Gin y Vodka la transportaran, mientras que los francotiradores vigilan.

Soprendidos por tal informacion.

- Fue lo ultimo que nos dijo Rena-contesto la mujer de anteojos.

Algo faltaba, la infiltrada no habia dicho toda la verdad, parecia demaciado sencillo. Algo le molestaba, la mujer de pelo corto y el tipo de anteojos, para qué los necesitarian?. Y si...

- Eso es...- dijo Conan exasperado-. Es una emboscada. Digame, ya han desaparecido algunas "Solitarias"?

- Si...-contesto soprendida la mujer- y algunas armas más...- Se horriroso al darse cuenta de lo queria decir el pequeño.

- Lo saben!- Salto Abril. Heiji solo sonrio al saber que habia concordado con su amigo.

- Tendre que avisar esto al cuartel.-dijo Jodie parandose.

- Espere... - Dijo Abril- Solo usted y la persona cargo debe saber sobre nosotros.

- Entiendo...- Dijo Jodie.

- Y estamos involucrados .- dijo Heiji, Contento?- asi que nos incluyen en el plan.

- Pero no seria raro?, un niño y dos adolecentes .- Salto Jodie- esta bien si se camuflan. Pero el cuerpo de él sigue siendo el de un niño, sospecharian.

- Por mi no se preocupe, no voy a participar- Dijo la chica de ojos marrones- La artilleria pesada aparece a ultimo momento.

Otra vez haciendose la guay, pensaron los chicos.

- Lo digo enserio- miro fuertemente a los chicos y les extraño que de golpe no quisiera participar.

- Siguiendo con lo que hablabamos-dijo Conan- por mi tamaño no se preocupe, y con el camuflaje menos.- Sonrio algo resignado- Conosco a alguien especialista en eso.

- Hablare con mis superiores- dijo la mujer de anteojos y se fue.

-Muy bien!- de nuevo alegre- me ire a elegir vestidos...

- Espera...- dijo Heiji- Por qué de repente te sales de todo?

- No me salgo del TODO- sonrio picaramente- Ya van a entender, debo confesar que me gusta fastidiarlos.- se iba cuando...

- Ey!,- llamo Conan y se detubo la chica- de eso no hay duda. Pero me sigues preocupando, que pasa por esa demente cabeza? (Ya la conocia lo suficiente)

- (suspiro resignada) En fastidiarlos más - Era persistente, pero de verdad iba a ayudar y no solo con el caso- Ya sé que es muy dificil confiar en mi, pero de verdad soy sincera.

- Desde cuando?- Saltaron ambos.

- Bueno, desde que llegue a Japon tuve alguno que otro deslis- se excuso, pero en un momento se puso muy seria y con ojos de suplica- Por favor, creanme que yo vengo a ayudarlos. Y les aseguro que no se van arrepentir.

- Creo que no esta bien creerte- dijo Conan convencido y atrapado por lo que dijo la chica.

- Pero si llegas a demostrar lo contrario.- Comento Heiji, tambien atrapado- No te creeremos más.

- Gracias chicos- Muy feliz- Ademas yo fui sincera con ustedes - Heiji ya iba a protestar- Y..., cuando menti se los hice saber enseguida...

Le dieron la razon.

- Me voy con las chicas - Casi lejos llendose- Ustedes deberian buscar traje...(les guiño)

Luego pensarian en lo que quiso decir, ella los agotaba, incluso más que las chicas. Estas, eran más tolerables, porque a pesar de las discuciones las amaban (respectivamente y aunque Heiji no lo admitiera). Pero Abril era demaciado entrometida, a veces se hacia la misteriosa, o capas lo era, pero les quedaba picando ese tema sobre su "origen", para ellos nada era ilógico. Pero debian admitir que parecia buena persona.

- Jajaja!, aunque no les mentia, se me hiso muy facil convencerlos- penso- ya les enseñare algunos trucos a las chicas para que hagan los que ellas quieran.- Y se fue feliz con las chicas.

Habian pasado de un lugar a otro junto con Sonoko, cuando decidieron descansar las piernas, entonces Ran y Sonoko fueron a comprar unos helados. Y se habia formado una situacion tensa entre Kazuha y Abril. "es mejor decirle" penso esta ultima.

- Kazuha, te puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo inocente.

- Adelante- Con pocas ganas.

- Te interesa Heiji no es asi?- Con cara picara.

- No!, para nada- Logro disimular muy bien.

- A que bien!- Dijo sonriendo, a Kazuha esas palabras no le gustaba- Porqué a mi me empezo a gus/

- No!- Dijo Kazuha, por un impulso- la.. verdadad es que /

- Ya lo sé, tontis.- Dijo sonriendo- Te estaba provando, pero para la proxima no tengas miedo en admitirlo.

- Como que ya los sabias?- Se soprendio Kazuha.

- Se te nota en los ojitos- La miraba tiernamente- Alguien que estuvo enamorado sabe de estas cosas...

- Tu...?- Dijo Kazuha.

- Quién no?- suspiro como dejando escapar el alma- Adivino, no se lo dijiste.

- No, cuando tuve el valor se escapo en medio de la confesion.- Estaba muy sonrojada.

- Que descarado...- Con expresion de enfadada, picaramente dijo- A que es muy cabeza dura no?- La chica de Osaka asintio con enfado- A pesar de las escenas de celos que le hicistes.

- Ah!, eso... es que... veras...- La chica de la cola de caballo no sabia que decir.

- No te preocupes, lo hice aproposito.- Dijo despreocupadamente, la chica la miraba extrañada- Es parte de mi plan, vamos a hacer que ese detective llegue a ti ...- Le guiño el ojo- Y tambien, castiguemoslo un rato...

Kazuha no sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Llego la noche y ellos no venian. Los llamo, pero solo uno vendria para la cena. De algun modo ese "mañana vuelvo", le indicaba algo más. Quizas...

Se desperto, se sentia más nerviosa que el dia anterior, y eso que él no estaba alli. ¿Que pasaria ese dia?. No tendria ni la más minima idea. Desayuno, sola. Su padre se habia ido a la policia para ayudar con un caso, de seguro Heiji y él estarian metiendo sus narices. Salio temprano de la casa, ya que a pesar de sus invitados de Osaka, ella aun tenia clases. Se lamentaba dejar a Kazuha sola, pero luego se lo recompensaria. Seria solo parte del dia, despues volveria su casa lo antes posible. Se fue, al bajar las escaleras noto a alguien conocido. Se acerco y lo miro sin creerlo. Él tambien la miro feliz, la estaba esperando con el uniforme, hoy irian como un dia normal. No se decian nada...

- Como?- Se animo a decir.

- Te dije que era una rata de laboratorio.- Sonrio- Es por una semana, bueno, aproximadamente.

Se acordaba del miedo que daba Haibara enojada, hasta atemorizo al chico de Osaka. "Tenia que..." excuso, ella no pudo decir más. Era lo que el queria, ademas no le habia dicho a Ran sobre su identidad. Secamente dijo "Agradece que pude avansar con el antidoto, este PUEDE que dure una semana. Aun asi, me faltan datos para hacer uno permanente". Tubo suerte, ya que el inquilino de su casa, se habia ido por unas semanas, anda a saber a que lugar. Por eso pudo buscar ropa y las cosas del intituto. Mientras, Ai tendria que mantenerse oculta...

- Pero que pasa aca? - se escucho la vos chiyante de Sonoko- Vaya, vaya, vaya, a que deciste volver a ver a tu esposa.

Ambos se avergonzaron, ya que se acordaron de la conversacion que habian tenido una dos noches anteriores. Sonoko, al darse cuenta del silencio y como actuaban, se dio cuenta que algo pasaba. Cuando justo iba a preguntar...

- No Heiji!.- se escucho de arriba- Tu no eres mi Padre, ni nadie para decirme que hacer.

- Heiji no se fue con Co...?- De golpe se dio cuenta. Claro, "Conan" estaba frente a ella.

- No me molestes!- Salia furiosa, vio que estaba Shinichi junto a Ran y Sonoko, entonces se avergonzo- Hola Kudo-kun, hace tiempo no nos veiamos- Sonrio, feliz por su amiga.

- Si, es verdad- Sonrio, no, no lo era- Dime, estabas peleando con ese cabeza dura?

- S- s/- Kazuha fue interrumpida.

- Quien es cabeza dura?- Salio Heiji.- Kudo! Como has estado?- Ran confirmo que a Heiji no se le daba la actuacion.

- Se nos hace la hora!- Salta Ran.

- Mira que sos despitada!- Salto Sonoko- Que el Detective haya aparecido te hiso mal - Provoco sonrojo en ambos y molestia en Shinichi- No ves que estoy sin uniforme? Ayer dijieron que no habia Clases, por reparaciones.

-Ci-Cierto.- Dijo Ran avergonzada.

- Entonces cambiate y vallamonos, no tengo ganas de ver cierta gente - Dijo Kazuha mirando a Heiji- Uy, lo siento esta Kudo.

- No te preocupes-Dijo Heiji enojado- "cierta gente" no te quiere ver tampoco, asi que se va a ir con Kudo a hablar sobre un caso importante.(¬¬)

Asi fue que la pareja de Osaka separo a los de Tokyo. Ya tendrian tiempo de hablar.

- Que paso?- dijo Shinichi molesto.

- No se quiso volver a Osaka - dijo resignado- No puedo con ella.

- Me preocupa, no quiero a nadie más en peligro.

- Ya se, pero diselo tu, a mi no me hace caso- se puso pensativo- Ultimamente anda muy rara.

- Ya deberias ser más obserbador- antes que su amigo preguntara- hey, ¿me haces un favor?

- Si, claro- dijo desconcertado.

Mmm ¿Que le ira a pedir? Si viven en Argentina, seguro eso le hiso acordar a la viejita que presenta peliculas en Telefe. xD. Es un amor xD (y pasa buenas peliculas)

* * *

><p><em>Lamento informar : Comenze mi 5° año en el colegio, (uhh que divertido), y me tiene ocupada todo el dia. Hoy especificamente me hicieron levantar una hora antes... para nada. Me quitaron hermosas horas de sueño! <strong>IN - JUS- TI- CIA!<strong> Jeje ya, con esto quiero decir que voy a tardar más de lo normal. Osea, posteo los findes de semana... Espero que sepan entender, y aunque no comenten (que me haria muy feliz :D Wiiiiii), Gracias por las visitas! El finde semana captulo nuevo, la segunda parte muyyy pronto._


	4. ¿Y si no soy suficiente?

Segunda parte!, Y ustedes diran... No cumpliste con tu promesa!, Siiiii, en breve! estoy en plena creaccion, asi que hoy (aunque sean las 11:59 om) voy a poner el prox cap!

* * *

><p><strong>Parte dos:<strong>

Le habia llamado, y eso la puso nerviosa. "Esta bien" le dijo titubeando, "Nos vemos" respondio con decisión y sin nervios. Eso la soprendio y ... La preocupo?

La hora de la renión era a las 17:00 en punto. Se puso un Jean, seria mejor la Falda?. La realidad es que habia algo de viento y no queria sufrir un accidente en frente de él. Dudo... cambio de pantalon, busco uno que le acentuava mejor las piernas, eran de esos jeans que se ajustanban en el tobillo. Se coloco unas sandalias, algo bajas, no queria verse más alta. Elegio una musculosa rosa claro, la cual resaltava muy bien sus curvas, pero la acompaño con un saquito de manga 3/4 negro. No queria verse demaciado reveladora. Tampoco, aunque lo dudo, quiso maquillarse, ya era demaciado, ademas no dijo que fuera una cita...

- Heiji!, que no es una cita...-Sono avergonzado- Lo hago por su seguridad...

- Si claro, por eso quedaste a SOLAS con ella- Revolviendole la ropa.

- Pero que eres descuidado- Entro Abril, sin pudor, a la habitacion de Shinichi- Vas a estar con ella a SO- LAS. Ni loco te vas a ir todo arapiento.

- Kudo-kun, Te preparas para salir con Ran?- Dijo emocionada- Quiero ayudar!

- Y tú que sabes de esto?-Dijo Heiji molesto

-Soy mujer, por si no lo sabias baka!- Contesto Kazuha.

-Si, pero yo lo hare verse genial- Dijo elevando su ego.

- Lo unico que has hecho es revolver la ropa- él se callo, ella tenia un punto.

-Ven Kazu..ha- se corrigio Abril- Bueno necesitamos algo azul, algo nuevo, algo prestado, algo viejo...

-¡Deja de hablar tonterias!- Salto Shinichi, el cuál se habia trado a la cama- Eso es lo que usan las novias en los casamientos...

- Exacto, eso es lo que va a necesitar Ran, después de esta cita...-Refuto vilmente.

-Ahouka -Fue lo unico que pudo decir, cuando se dio cuenta- Esperen...! Qué hacen aqui?

- Que estas lerdo, tu me pediste la moto...- Le dijo Heiji.

- Y Abril nos ofrecio llevarnos después a la Agencia...- Comento Kazuha.

La verdad es que Heiji habia ido a buscar la moto, para después encontrarse con Kazuha. Queria converserla de que se valla, lo cual no logro. Sonoko con los preparativos de la fiesta, tuvo que irse para revisar algunas cosas. Abril se ofrecio dejar a Ran a la agencia de detectives, asi lograba arreglarse para la "no cita". En eso tambien le ofrecio ayuda a Kazuha y a Heiji, que luego tendrian que volverse.

- ¿Tienes auto? No eres muy joven?- Pregunto Shinichi.

- Si, si lo soy. (n.a: Demaciado Phineas y Pherb xD)- Contesto sin preocupacion- Pero tengo licencia. Bien, toma esto... esto y... esto!- Dijo tirandole las prendas.

- Con esos zapatos- Termino diciendo Kazuha.

- Eh? Tan rapido?- Salto Heiji- Pero si las mujeres tardan en...

- Sabemos lo que buscamos en un hombre- Dijieron juntas.

Heijo miro soprendido a Kazuha, pero decidio ignorar lo dicho. Shinichi no tuvo remedio que hacerle casos a las chicas. Minutos despues bajaba quien, para las chicas era una "obra maestra"

- Preparate Heiji, vos seguis en la lista - Le guiño el ojo muy provocativa.

- Y a ésta?- Penso Heiji- En que lio me ira a meter?(De verdad, el pobre ni se lo imagina)

Kazuha sabia porque Abril hacia tal cosa, pero le parecia demaciado buena su actuación. Heiji vio como Kazuha se molesto.

Shinichi decidio no hacer caso, tomo los cascos, su mochila y se fue.

Se puso impaciente mientras espera en la puerta, cuando en un momento escucho "la moto de Heiji?". Salio a ver y bajo las escalera.

La vio, estaba preciosa, se sonrojo detras del casco. Pero tenia que ponerse serio, ese "paseo" era para protejerla. No podia dejarse ver timido, queria asegurarse que para esas cosas, habria tiempo después.

Lo vio cuando se saco el casco, la brisa revolvio su cabello, al igual que la camisa a cuadrille que llebava totalmente desabrochada. Abajo, claro esta, tenia una remera blanca, todo eso acompañado por unos jeans, y unos zapatos casi informales. La mangas de la camisa estaban arremangadas, lo que hacia que se viese varonil, muy varonil. Ella sentia como él se habia vuelto todo un hombre. "Vamos" dijo mientras le extendia un casco extra, ella asintio sintiendose como una niña. Dudo en tomarlo por detras, "agarrate uerte" le dijo casi regañandola, ella ovedecio y asi arrancaron. Durante el viaje, parecia que ella era la unica apenada por el contacto, puesto que el seguia muy serio. Tenia miedo de que él haya perdido el interes por élla. Esta bien, no se habian declaro como Dios manda, pero sabian los sentimientos que tenia el otro hacia su persona. Quizas... no era suficiente mujer para aquel hombre que abrazaba.

Llegaron a un campo verde, habia muchos arboles al rededor, alli el viento estaba más calmo. Bajaron de la moto y veia como él abria la mochila que traia ensima. En su interior habia un arma, y varios objetos.

- Que vas a hacer con eso?- Dijo asustada.

- Robar un banco- Dijo sonriendo.

-Shinichi! Dejate de estupideces!- Miro con el seño fruncido.

-Por fin!, esa eres tu- Dijo riendose al ver la cara de incertidumbre de su... Amiga?- No te preocupes, es de mi padre y me enseño a su permiso, toma.

-Qué quieres que haga con esto?- Pregunto.

- Mira que estas lenta hoy...-Miro con regaño- Disparar, te enseñare a usarla- Se fue a colocar las latas en una distancia considerable.

Estaba molesta y a la ve asustada. Lo primero era por como la trataba, ni que fuera su padre. Entonces se pregunto "Vas a seguir siendo una niña?" Tendria que tomar un poco más de valor. Y lo segundo era por el hecho de que relacionaba a las armas directamente con la muerte. Aunque no se daba cuenta, ambas cosas tenian relación.

Estaba siendo duro, ya que eso era para asegurarse de que su vida estuviera a salvo. Se acerco mientras que le explicaba como cargarla y como ponerle seguro.

- Tomala con ambas manos- Se coloco atras de élla abraandola y tomando el arma por ensima de sus la ponia muy nerviosa- Mira la lata y apunta con firmeza -Sussuro, y eso le provoco un choque de sentimientos- Ahora.

Disparo, pero torpemente lo ue provoco que no le diera al objetivo.

- Agh! -Solto Shinichi, ella deberia ser segura al disparar- Fue mi culpa, debes tener seguridad al tirar el gatillo, eso es la diferencia entre la muerte y la vida.- La chica giro desconcertada.

- Las armas no son siempre para matar. Con ellas puedes retener a un criminal, siempre y cuando no toques sus signos vitales. para eso no apuntes ni al tronco de la persona, ni a la cabeza. De esa forma puedes detener a la persona, sin poner en riesgo su vida.

La chica se acordo, cuando su Madre habia sido tomada como rehen y estaba muy mal herida. Fue asi que su Padre le disparo, rosandole la pierna, para asi el delicuente soltarla.

- Ademas, no debi acercarme de esa manera.- Dijo de espalda, recargando el arma- Debi suponer que te pondrias nerviosa...

Pero, Qué se creia? De donde habia sacado ese Ego? Le estaba diciendo que era debil frente a él, era verdad en cierto punto, pero no tenia derecho de ojos se le prendieron fuego, "Vamos a ver quién es mas debil" penso, e inmediatamente se desprendio del saquito negro. Dejando asi, una buena parte de piel al descubierto.

- Qué pasa?...- El chico noto como caia el saco en el asiento de la motocicleta, se dio vuelta y la encontro muy cerca, mostrando una buena parte de piel. Agradecia ser el unico viendola, pero.. su vos tenia cierto tono de desafio- No eres capas de tolerarme tan cerca? - Le dijo muy pegada del rostro, mientras tomaba el arma.

Sonrio, algo sorprendido, pero entro al juego, el perdedor seria aquel que cayera a los pies del otro.

- Segundo intento.- Movio la cabea para que él la siguiese.

Se acerco por detras, tomo con ambas manos su cintura y con los pulgares corrigio su espalda. La sangre fria que habia mantenido hacia unos momentos, le permitio tocarla sin ninguna innivisión, pero ahora habia una diferencia : Su sangre herbía. Con el dedo indice recorrio su columna vertebral, sin miedo a detenerse en las zonas con piel. Esto produjo que la chica se estremecese. El tenia ventaja.

Al abrazarla como antes, ella movio su cabeza hacia atras, haciendo que sus mejillas quedaran rosandose. Giro la cabea hacia él, mirandole los ojos y los labios. El sintio la penetrante mirada, pero no quiso observarla."Mira el objetivo" dijo casi tragando saliva. Ran le bajo las defensas. Y miro la lata, si fallaba tambien perdia contra Shinichi. Este, aprovenchando la concentración de la chica, utilizo el mismo truco sucio. Con la punta de su nariz junto con los roses de su boca, acariciaron sus mejilla bajando hasta el cuello.

Lo que no sabia, era que la chica habia jurado ganarle, por que de lo contrario desmostraba que no era suficiente mujer para Shinichi.

- Ahora...- Dijo susurrando.

Disparo sin problema alguno, dandole en el medio a la lata. Sonrio, pero los dos seguian los brazos, haciendo ue tambien bajaron los de miedo se giro observando sus ojos azules, a escasos centimetros. ahora los dos estaban en un mismo nivel de desventaja. Sonó el teléfono del chico, ella sonrio mientras que el seguia embobado.

- Porqué no atiendes? Acaso, soy demaciado tentadora como para dejar pasar la llamada?- Remato.

Gano. Eso le enseñaria. Feliz siguio practicando sola. Y donde ponia el ojo, ponia la bala...

- Que mierda quieres?- Le contesto a Heiji.

* * *

><p>Mmm Jeje, esto se puso interesante... pero... ¿Ran no tendra dudas?, ¿Qué paso mientras ellos estaban "jugando"? No sufran, en pronto nuevo cap! <p>


	5. Estar preparados

HOLA! Cómo les va? Empezamos con los post mensuales! (como me gustaria que sean más seguidos, pero ya saben) En fin, se acerca que el peligro y la confrontación... Espero que le valla bien a nuestros amigos.

* * *

><p>Por la reaccion de su amigo, sabia que habia interrumpido algo. Sonrio y, cuando estaba a punto de contestar, se acordo de lo sucedido hace unas horas. Entonces sus pensamientos volvieron a retornar hacia ella...<p>

-¡Agh! - se quejo mientras se tomaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

- ¡Hey! ¿Te paso algo?- Se escucho desde el otro lado del télefono.

- No, nada.- contestó desanimado- Llamó Jodie para la preparación del plan.

- Entiendo... - Dijo algo extrañado por el humor de su amigo.- En un rato estamos allá.

-Dime que sucede.- aparecio Ran despues que él corto la llamada- ¿Cuál es la necesidad de enseñarme a usar un arma? Y... ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Hattori-kun?

En sus ojos habia decisión, decisión y... preocupación. Él se habia arriesgado a eso, a tener que involucrarla cada vez más, ya se estaba empezando a arrepentir. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y tenia que seguir en el juego. Para que ella, estuviera a salvo junto con los demas.

El clima que habian contruido, antes de la llamada, desaparecio por completo. Estaba serio y dudando de él mismo. Pero no permitiria que sus temores le bajaran la guardia. Entonces se decidio a comenzar...

- Existen más de _ellos _.- Ella titubeo a decir algo, pero siguio escuchando- El FBI que esta actualmente en Japon les sigue las pisadas. El otro dia me tope,como Conan, con Jodie- sensei, no me quiso decir mucho pero es posible que haya un proximo movimiento...

- Aunque... sé que no va a ser a asi.- Dijo conteniendo su nudo en la garganta- Dime que no te involucraras con _ellos_.

- Ran... no puedo .- Dijo con la cabeza gacha- ...El arma, no dejes de llavarla ensima, por cua/

- ¡Escuchame! ¡Que no quiero perderte!- lo interrumpio llorando- Esta vez es... posible que... que...

-¡No seas tonta! .- Sonrió con su cara detectivesca- No pudieron con migo la primera vez, y en la segunda menos...

Miro sorprendida por su seguridad, sabia que cuando se proponia algo lo conseguiria. Lo que no sabia, es que antes él habia dudado de su capacidad para protejerla. De algun modo u otro se acordo de lo que le dijo su padre:

_"No esta mal dudar algunas veces de tus deducciones, es de humano dudar. Solo un tonto se tira de un acantilado, mil veces, sin dudar. Aun sabiendo que se lastimar...El tonto no es tonto por serlo, sino por orgulloso."_

- Vamos, quita esa cara...- Sonrio y la miro con ternura- Yo no podria dejarte sola...

Le tomo el menton delicadamente, y se acerco a ella. Pero por segunda vez en el dia sonó un télefono, esta vez el de Ran. Shinichi se molesto de nuevo y se dispuso a preparar las cosas para irse.

- Soy una tonta, tonta, tonta.- Lloraban del otro lado.

- ¿Qué paso Kazuha? ¿Dondé estas?- Dijo la chica preocupada.

Shinichi paro la oreja, tenia miedo que hayan localizado a Kazuha y a Heiji.

- Espera, no te entiendo, ¿Donde estas?.- Dijo Ran triste- Ya veo, ya voy hacia alla.

- ¿Esta bien no?- dijo Shinichi casi gritando-

- Si, parece que tuvo un problema con Hattori.

- Ese idiota...- contestó algo aliviado- ¿En donde esta?

- En la casa de Abril, ha es una comp/

-Si ya se .- se dio cuenta que habrio la bocota- Digo, la conoci hoy cuando fue con los chicos a dejarlos.

- Vamos llendo.- Dijo aun preocupada- Siempre discute con Heiji, pero estaba llorando desolada...

Shinichi deducio lo que habia pasado, "Lento" limito a pensar.

Habian llegado al departamento que estaba enfrente de la Agencia del Detective Mouri.

- Ran..- Dijo Shinichi despues de sacarse el casco- Mientras yo no esté a tu lado, debes estar siempre atenta, y... cualquier moviento extraño, quiero que huyas y busca un lugar seguro.- Miro con decision.

- Si.- Contesto de la misma forma- Y estare esperandote a que me encuentres...Como cuando eramos niños .- Sonrio y se dio vuelta para entrar a la casa de Abril.

Shinichi arranco camino hacia su casa, donde su madre estaria esperandolo junto con Heiji. De ahi se irian al lugar del FBI, donde lo estarian esperando.

Mientras que Ran observaba a su amiga llorar con desconsolacion.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Contesto Ran preocupada.

- Se lo dije - Dijo Kazuha, la cual estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas en el sofa.

- Pero, ¿como sucedio? - Su amiga confundida, ya que pensaba que esto era algo bueno, pero Kazuha estaba llorando. ¿Cuál eran los motivos de sus lagrimas?

- Fue mi culpa...- Dijo una muy arrepentida Abril.

Flash Back.

Shinichi se se habia ido. Y el plan comenzaba, fue entonces que Abril los invito a dar un paseo por Tokio. Kazuha se acordaba de lo que ella le habia dicho: " Yo me acerco a Heiji, tu haces que te molestas y, en algun momento te va a pedir explicaciones. Los dejo a solas y le dices la verdad". Lo habia dicho con tanta naturalidad, que, le parecia absurdo. Pero de algun modo debia decircelo, no le gustaba la idea de que ella se "acercase" a él. Aunque, aun asi, acepto el trato. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ese seria el dia que le declarase sus sentimientos.

Estaban caminando por el centro, viendo trajes para Heiji, esté no se intereso mucho, ya que Shinichi se habria ofrecido a prestarle uno.

- ¡Ok!- Contesto la alegre Abril.- ¡Esté!

- ¡Agh!, Que Kudo me va a prestar uno...- Contesto entrando en el vestidor.

Cuando salió, las dos chicas ( y tambien Heiji), debieron admitir que el traje le quedaba perfecto, parecia todo un hombre. Abril, que habia notado la rigidez de su amiga durante el paseo, decidio agilisar las cosas. Entonces se acerco mucho a Heiji y le acomodo la corbata. "Te queda perfecto Heiji-kun", pronuncio su nombre con mucha dulcura. Lo que hizo que Kazuha explotará, saliendo y golpeando muy fuerte la puerta del negocio.

- ¿Qué le sucede?.-Dijo Heiji con el sueño fruncido.

- Averigualo tu.- Dijo terminando la actuación- ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

Salio, aun con el traje, y la busco. No estaba muy lejos de aqui.

- ¡Hey! ¿ Que manera es esa de comportarse?.- dijo mientras le tomaba la muñeca- Estas muy rara, en todo el viaje hasta aca me evitaste o me has tratado a la defensiva. ¿Qué te hice ahora?

- Huir...- contestó seria.

- ¿he?.- Pregunto confuso mientras soltaba su muñeca- Yo no... no te entiendo. Todos estos dias estuviste irritada... y no se porqué.

- Porque te quiero.- Solto mientras se daba vuelta para mirarlo.

El chico se impresiono, pero luego fruncio el seño.

- Pues, ¡claro idiota!- Contesto algo ovbio- Somos amigos, yo tambien te quiero y me preocupo por ti, cabezota.

En realidad, no se lo creia. ¿Tendria que decircelo de nuevo? ¿Comó mierda fue que se lo malinterpreto? Su sangre hervia, era el segundo intento fallido al tratar aclarar lo que sentia. Sin pensar en que la tercera era la vencida, le grito.

- Pero que eres un estupido.- Dijo comenzando a llorar- ¡ No es ese tipo de cariño!

- A..Ah...¿N..No?.- dijo asustado y a la vez nervioso, mientras tocaba su cabeza con la mano.- Entonces... ¿Qué tipo de cariño?

- No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? - dijo con la cabeza gacha, su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos- Eres un detective y... ¿No te das cuenta de que te amo?.- Pregunto mirandolo a los ojos, mientras que en sus mejillas se presentaba un otable rubor.

"Ka.. Kazuha", se dijo en su nombre. No sabia porqué, pero él tambien sentia calor en sus mejillas.

-Ha...- Miro hacia otro lado, ocultando lo que sentia.

- Es inutil.- solto enojada y siguio caminando

Él no la siguio... En ese momento llegó Abril, para avisarle que los de la tienda estaban pidiendo el traje. Entonces se limito a moverse en esa dirección.

-Te lo dije...- Dijo la chica mientras se cruzaba con él- No la subestimes...

- Vuelvo caminando...- pudo a decir.

- Yo la llevare...- contesto ella- pero a mi casa...

No se nego a nada y siguio caminando.

Fin de Flash Back.

- Ya veo...- Dijo Ran- Pero ¡Hattori-kun es muy distraido! Seguro lo tomo asi, porque se sorprendio mucho.

- Me siento tan culpable - dijo Abril demaciado arrepentida- No debi provocarla así, fue mucho...

- No, yo soy la tonta.- Dijo Kazuha ya con los ojos secos- Debi suponer que no sentia lo mismo por mi.

- ¡No digas eso!- Hablo Ran- Te acuerdas cuando los salvo a los dos, ¡él nunca te soltó en ese acantilado! ¡Él tequiere!

- Eso, eso...-Dijo Abril como si le ocurrieria una idea- Ahora que sabe tus propositos sobre él, podemos hacer que lo arrincones.

-¿He?- Contestó Kazuha.

- Una palabra- Le guiño el ojo- Se- duc- ción.

Las dos chicas ya estaban pensando en que era una mala idea.

- Vamos, vamos.- Dijo muy alegre- Pidamos ayuda Sonoko.

Una muy mala idea.

- ¡La cagastes!.- dijo Shinichi.

- Habla el don juan.- Dijo molesto.

- Si, pero contestarle "Ah" no es la mejor opción- dijo molestandolo más, estaba vengandose por la llamada.

- Es tan estupida.- dijo con los ojos perdidos.

- Llamo a Ran.- Dijo ahora serio- y estaba llorando.

El chico moreno se sentia peor todavia. Se sentia confundido, y tan estupido por decir esas cosas. "Somos amigos, yo tambien te quiero".

-Romperle el corazón a una chica no es lo mejor- Contesto una mujer- Por ahora deberias tratarla amablemente y pedirle perdon por ser tan desconsiderado.

La mamá de Shinichi no le mejoraba el animo, pero tenia razon, debia pedirle perdon.

- Pero primero ordena tus sentimientos.- Dijo la mujer alegre. Sabiendo que sus palabras le causarian problemas al chico.- ¡Ok!¡Probremos su camufleje!

A Heiji le decidieron esconder su tez oscura, por una más clara, al igual que su pelo. Con respecto al color de los ojos, decidio oscurecerselos. Mientras que con Shinichi mantuvo su color de piel y oscurecio su cabello, él cual se veria más largo. Su colr de ojos serian verdes, y estarian detras de los cristales de un par de lentes.

La madre del adolecente de verdad era una genia del , sus capacidades la habia adquirid (sin tener consciencia de eso) de uno de los mejores el legendario "Kaito Kid".

El dia siguiente seria la noche del supuesto ataque. Tendrian que estar preparados, ya habian hablado con el FBI. Ellos serian los que ubicarian el lugar de cada uno de los miembros, y dirian a los agentes en donde ubicarse. Habia un problema... no sabrian como detener las "Solitarias", tendrian que ser invisibles para desconectarlas. Pensarian en ello despues, tendrian que encontrar una manera de protejer a las chicas durante esa noche. La madre de shinichi se ofrecio a mantenerlas seguras. Estaria todo listo para mañana en la noche, pero en realidad habia un cierto grado de incertidumbre...

* * *

><p>Cumpli!... y me siento feliz! Espero que la espera no haya sido larga. Como me gustaria que me comenten! Asi sé si le gusta como va la historia. Recibo tomatasos, chilasos, comentarios bombas, lo que sea...<p>

Jeje, tengo una duda: ¿Qué les parece el personaje de Abril? Es algo molesto ¿no?


	6. Planes

Ya se que no se lo publique especificamente el fin de semana. Pero me han estado ocurriendo cosas,si, el p*to colegio y el p*to "Amor", hacen que me concentre pensar en otras cosas. Prometo que (aunque no sea el fin de semana) tendran un posteo semanal.

* * *

><p>La madre de Shinichi era una mujer muy sofisticada pero a la ves muy simpatica y divertida. Siempre le habia agradado y sentia confianza en ella. Aunque le extraño que la haya invitado a una "pijamada" en su casa, a ella y a todas las chicas. Sabia que tenia algo que ver con aquellos hombres y con Shinichi. Estaba inquieta, sentia la necesidad de hacer algo para asegurarse que él estuviera a salvo, pero a la vez se sentia impotente. No podria hacer nada, solamente aguardar a que a la mañana siguiente lo encontrase.<p>

- Bueno chicas, me he enterado de que tendran una fiesta- Una emocionada sonrisa se mostraba en la mujer.

- Si, yo la he estado organizando.- dijo Sonoko- asi que no he deparado mucho en ocuparme en mi.

La verdad es que no era tan asi, las chicas sabian muy bien lo que habia tardado en elegir la ropa para su fiesta, al igual que el maquillaje y el peinado. Solamente que para ella no era suficiente.

- Si quieren, yo podria ayudarlas, les prometo que las dejere preciosas .-Tratando de mantenerlas cerca el mayor tiempo posible.

- Sobre eso...- Dijo con una sonrisa,creo que despiadada, nuestra amiga Abril- ¿Puede ayudarnos en algo? Creo que nuestra falta de experiencia nos juega en contra.

La mujer la miro extrañada, de algun modo su cara animada y coqueta le hacia acordar a ella. Quizas la chica nueva tuviera algo en comun con ella. Entonces embozo una sonrisa y dijo:

- ¿Mi experiencia?, me gusta lo que dices.- siguio sonriente.- ¿Cuál es el problema?

Abril le conto sobre lo ocurrido entre Kazuha y Heiji. Le comento que queria hacer algo como para Heiji reaccione, una manera de atraparlo y hacer que diga sus sentimientos. La madre de Shinichi era muy buena actriz y no le costo demostrar su cara de asombro. Pues ella ya sabia que el chico estaba preocupado por lo ocurrido, y que ademas deberia ordenar sus sentimientos. Él la queria, pero era tan cabeza dura que de algun modo no se daba cuenta o no queria admitirlo. Entonces se le ocurrio una brillante idea, pero habria un problema... Kazuha. Aun se veia triste por el asunto y eso no le servia para lo que habia ideado. Entonces comenzo a cuchichear con Abril, las demas chicas las veian con curiosidad. "¡Perfecto!" se las escucho decir a ambas a duo, sus compañeras se limitaron a hacer una mueca acompañada de una gotita de sudor. No querian saber que se les habia ocurrido, pero al fin y al cabo terminaron sabiendo.

Toda la noche se la pasaron ideando las "estrategias de amor", como les decia Yukiko.

Se desperto en la habitacion de Shinichi, ninguna de las chicas estaba a su al rededor. Aun en pijama, se fue al baño para acomodarse el pelo. Antes de salir se acordo del dueño de la habitación, entonces se desespero y abrio la puerta del baño para salir al living, asi de esta manera serciorarse de que él estuviera alli. Pero no llego a tocar de la puerta de la habitacion, ya que en medio del cuarto se encontro con una persona vestida de negro y pelo largo. Una sombria sensacion bajaba por todo su cuerpo, estaba horrorizada, de seguro era uno de ellos que vendria a buscarla. No queria creer que los chicos habian fallado, nunca les habia ocurrido, juntos eran los mejores en todo Japon. Rapidamente penso en defenderse, pero no sabia si tenia un arma, eso complicaria todo. Entonces penso en mil cosas: En sus amigas, en Shinichi, en la madre de esté, en Heiji, en su padre y madre. Todo acababa ahi, y no queria aceptarlo. Todo ese tiempo se habia mantenido inmovil, sin darse cuenta que el sujeto de enfrente tambien lo estaba.

- Ran...- Escucho esa vos familiar- ¿Estas bien?- Se habia olvidado de su atuendo

Se detuvo para observarlo y vio sus ojos, era él aunque se veia diferente, pero podia descubrirlo con verlo directamente a sus ojos. Se acerco al sorprendido chico y lo abrazo. Lo estrujo con todas sus fuerzas mientras derramos dos lagrimas fugases.

- Estas a salvo.- dijo apartandose.

Aun no habia salido del shock de haberla visto en su cuarto, que derepente recibio ese calido abrazo. Y justamente despues de eso, ella le mostro su preocupación por él. Sonriendole se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. A lo que ella lo sintio como un alivio, no era un sueño y disfrutaba estar en sus brazos. Aunque sabia que anoche habia ocurrido un hecho terrorifico, y tenia que asegurarse que todo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad.

- ¿Pudieron con ellos?- Pregunto impaciente.

Se le formo un nudo en la garganta acompañado de un leve dolor en el pecho, producido por la incertidumbre. Entonces con un suspiro libero un par de palabras:

- No aparecieron por el lugar.-Mirandola fuertemente, ella sabria que eso no era nada bueno.

- ¿Comó es posible?.-Miro asustada.

- No lo sé.- Dijo algo molesto con si mismo- Quizas sea una trampa, pero... Igual vamos a volver hoy a la noche, por las dudas que se decidan operar hoy.

Ella, en forma de respuesta, se estrujo en su pecho, haciendo que sus lagrimas sigan escapando.

- Quiero que esto se termine- dijo con la voz quebrada- Anoche me sentia tan impotente... porque... porque no podia hacer nada para segurarme de que estes a salvo.

Shinichi sonrio con un toque de tristesa, la abrazo fuerta para que ella se sienta segura (lo cual funciono).

- Te dije que no te preocupes.-Dijo suave en el oido.- Que yo hare todo lo posible por encerrarlos, no van a poder conmigo.

En ese momento se habre la puerta.

- Valla, valla, valla .- Entro Hattori con cara picara-. Me dejas en la sala de estar para "buscar ropa" y me encuentro con esto.

La chica avergonzada ve con cara extrañada al chico de tes blanca y ojos marrones. Shinichi molesto como tambien avergonzado lo miraba con resignación.

- Mouri soy Hattori.- Dijo el detective.

- Valla, no te conocí .- dijo mirandolos a ambos-. ¡Es un muy buen disfraz!

- Los utilizamos para incurbrirnos en una "emboscada" que nunca existio.- dijo el Osaka molesto.- Pero ¿Comó es que supiste que este tontin era Kudo? .- Dijo mientras le despeinaba la peluca a su amigo.

- Me asuste cuando lo vi al principio pero...- se le colorearon las mejillas-. sus ojos eran los de Shinichi.

- Bueno.- Hablo Shinichi mirando hacia otro lado sin perder rubor-. Tenemos que cambiarnos antes de que lleguen las chicas y mi madre.

-¿Dondé fueron?.- pregunto Ran.

- Mi madre las saco a comprar para que no nos vieran.-contestó Shinichi.

- Ah, entiendo .- Ran miro a Heiji, parecia inmerso en sus pensamientos, capas el plan de Yukiko y Abril no serian tan malo.

Se fue de la habitación, para poder cambiarse en otra. Dejando a los chicos en la habitacion de Shinichi, para poder a "volver" a ser ellos. Al cerrarse la puerta, Heiji volvio en si. Dejo de pensar en cosas que lo confundian y repasaba lo que habia sucedido aquella noche. El plan del FBI era hacerceles creer a la Organización que no sabian nada sobre la supuesta "emboscada", y lo divirian en niveles.

El nivel uno seria la Organización misma. Serian ellos "solos", tratando de robar la armeria especial.

El nivel dos seria parte del FBI, en donde simularian estar ciertas posiciones para atrapar a los de la Organizacion.

El nivel tres seria exactamente el nivel uno, es decir, la Organización. Aqui se esperaria que ellos realizaran la emboscada a los agentes del nivel dos.

Por ultimo, el nivel cuatro (el más importante) seria el verdadero FBI, los cuales estarian esperando para atacar despues de la emboscada.

Pero, por su parte, Shinichi y Heiji serian como un anexo, es decir que ellos (a pesar de estar cerca) estarian a parte, informando sobre posiciones estrategicas y alertando a los agentes en acción. Con respecto a las "Solitarias", habria un grupo especial encubierto con un traje especial para poder desactivarlas. Esto ultimo era algo improvisado, ya que no sabrian si funcionaria esa estrategia, pero no les quedaba de otra.

El problema fue que nunca existio el nivel uno y el nivel tres. Estuvieron esperando expectantes toda la noche, pero nada. El lugar solo estaba habitados por agentes del FBI, y los adolecentes. Fue una noche dura de roer, ya que todo ese tiempo hubo una tensión constante acompañada de incertidumbre. Sin contar que la intriga les ocacionaba el hecho de que aquellos hombres no aparecian para atacar.

Ellos volvieron al amanecer, no se tomarian el riesgo de recibir una emboscada cuando se estaban retirando del lugar. Estaban cansados y tensos, pero no les importaba. Se morian por saber el porqué no se presentaron aquellas sombrias personas para "robar".

- Ey Kudo.- Se dirigia a su amigo, ya cambiado- ¿Estás seguro de que ellos apareceran en las proximas noches?

Su compañero que le habia dejado el baño libre para cambiarse, lo miro, pero sin reacción alguna a lo que habia preguntado. Como sabiendo lo que pensaba su colega, como sabiendo esa respuesta...

Ran, ya abajo, estaba preparando el desayuno mientras se acordaba de lo que habian hablado con la mamá de Shinichi y Abril

Flash Back.

- Kazuha...-Observaron sorprendidas como Abril se ponia seria, era la primera vez que ellas la veian así.- ¿Quiéres a Hattori-kun, verdad?

Aquella pregunta, el nombre de él, lo que ella queria responder. Todo eso y un conjunto de sentimientos chocandose entre sí, le clavaron en el corazón una daga invisible, pero prufunda y dolorosa.

- Quisiera que no...- Dijo en un hilo de voz.

- ¿Por qué?.- Seguia siendo seria y a la vez dura.

Ella no sabia el porqué, solo sabia que se sentia mal respecto a lo que habia ocurrido el dia anterior. Y sonó, de nuevo, la pregunta de su amiga dentro de su cabeza. Cuando se animó a contestar, no alcanzo ya que fue interrumpida.

- No digas que no te quiere, porque no es cierto.- Dijo Abril con una mirada filosa.

- Si me quiere...- Mirando hacia el piso, acordandose de las palabras de su amigo-... pero como su amiga, y nada más...

-No digas eso Kazuha.- Hablo esta vez Ran-. Hattori-Kun te quiere mucho, y yo sé que haria cualquier cosa para protejerte.

Kazuha miro sorprendida a Ran, cuya persona hizo que se acordara de aquel hecho en el cuál ambos estuvieron en peligro. A pesar de que ella le hirio la mano para salvarlo, él no dejo de sostenerla. Sonrio por primera ves desde que se le declaro.

- Vamos Kazuha, lo tienes atrapado - La sonriente Sonoko le guiño.

- ¡Vamos!.- Dijo abril con su alegria de siempre- ¡Levanta ese animo!

- Esa preciosa cara debe ponerse bonita para mañana.- Dijo la mamá de Shinichi- Porque caribaja no vas a poder seguir con el plan que ideamos...

- ¿Plan?- Preguntó con la misma curiosidad de sus dos compañeras.

- Si.- Dijo animada Abril.- La cosa es de esta manera, tendremos que usar tus "encantos"

-Espera .-dijo ya bastante avergonzada- No quiero hacer nada imprudente.

- No te preocupes.-Dijo la mujer con una gotita en la cabeza- La realidad es que ese chico, despues de que le dijiste que lo querias, te va tomar como la mujer que eres. Por lo tanto te va mirar con otros ojos. Lo unico que hay que hacer es pulir tus actitudes.

-¿Eh? Pero.. .- Kazuha no sabia que decir, mostrarse enfrente de Heiji como una mujer. Eso no lo habia pensado, pero era muy posible que se pusiese nerviosa.

- Puede que funcione- Dijo Sonoko pensativa- Eres una mujer fuerte, no puedes mostrarle tus debilidades.

Kazuha reacciono, su amiga tenia razon. ¿A donde habia escapado esa chica fuerte? ¿Aquella que no tenia miedo de enfrentar a los chicos? Heiji era la persona que amaba, pero no podria dejar que su mente cerrada la hieriera. Entonces sintio como una calor salia de ella, era valentia la que habia crecido en ella. Queria el corazón de Heiji, y lo iba a conseguir por los medios que fuera.

- Hecho.-Dijo con fuego en sus ojos.

Fin de Flash Back.

Se acordaba de aquel hecho divertida y a la vez soprendida por el rigor de su amiga. Desde arriba se escuchaba que bajaban los chicos, como asi tambien sono el timbre. El cual anunciaba a las recien llegadas.

* * *

><p>Wiii!, no saben como me costo. Agradecimientos a Rani, por ser la primera en comentarme. Gracias por tus consejos, ^^ (la verdad es que si tengo problemas con la ortográfia ^^´). Muy pronto el proximos capitulo, espero...<p> 


	7. Soy un estupido

Comenzaban a entrar las cuatro mujeres restantes. Entonces su corazón se detuvo, la vería de nuevo y... ¿Qué pasaría ahora? "¿Cómo reacciono? ¿Qué le digo?" Se pregunto Heiji en su cabeza.

Le quedaban unos pocos escalones para llegar al piso, cuando se detuvo a observar a cada una de las mujeres que pasaban. Primero la madre de Shinichi, que se limito a saludar a su hijo con una suave sonrisa. En segundo lugar pasaba Sonoko, no saludo a nadie, se dirigió directamente a la cocina. Luego venia Abril, estaba escuchando musica en su propio mundo, por lo tanto tampoco saludo. Detrás de ella aparecía Kazuha, sin poder evitarlo la siguió con la vista. Ella levanto la mirada hacia su amigo, sus ojos se encontraron, lo cual lo incomodo. Pero la chica seguía en el mismo estado en el que había llegado. Sonrió maliciosamente y a la vez con seducción. Lentamente aparto la mirada mientras giraba hacia sus amigas.

El chico sintió que su pecho se encogía, solamente pudo contestar con un ahogado y silencioso suspiro. Él pensaba que se iba a poner incomoda, o que se avergonzaría al verlo, o quizás… llego a pensar que no quería tener contacto con él. Pero, en cambio fue todo lo contrario. Ella lo miro a él, y le sonrió de una manera muy distinta. Casi con desafío y…satisfacción. Temió, porque quizás eso significaba guerra… y si ella comenzaba una guerra, la razón era porqué estaba enojada. ¿No? Sí ese era el caso, tendría que agitar la bandera blanca y pedir perdón.

Todos se estaban sentando alrededor de una mesita ratonera (o de café). Había un cierto silencio incomodo. El cual lo estaba obligando, prácticamente, a pedirle perdón en ese mismo instante. No lo haría enfrente de todos, así que tendría que llevarla a fuera y estar solos… Eso lo seguía poniendo "incomodo".

Ran termino de servir el café y lo llamo a Heiji. Este, todavía bajando las escaleras se dirigió hacia el lugar. En ese instante, nuestro observador detective del este, vio como Ran se cruzaba de piernas. Le sorprendió el gesto de la chica, pero se dio cuenta enseguida que no era la única. Las demás damas en la sala también estaban en la misma posición. De su Madre y de Abril no le llamaba mucho la atención, pero Sonoko y Kazuha era rarísimo. Y más en la última. Al parecer su amigo estaba algo inquieto, había visto la actitud que tuvo Kazuha para con él. Prefirió seguir viendo.

El único lugar disponible estaba al lado de su amiga. Esa sensación de "incomodidad", como la llamaba él, lo estaba molestando cada vez más. Todavía de pie y observándola fijamente sin detenerse en detalles, dijo con la voz más grave que podía ejecutar "¿Podemos hablar?... ¿Afuera?".

Aun sosteniendo su taza de café de manera muy natural, se giro y lo vio con los mismo ojos de hace un momento. Se dispuso a dejar su café en la pequeña mesa y se levanto. Camino a su lado, muy cerca… demasiado para Heiji. Él pudo oler su dulce perfume y hasta el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Como si fuera un acto reflejo trago saliva, ahogando algún deseo interno y profundo.

Desde el living, se veían tres sonrisas maliciosas y ojos oscuros. Se podía decir que hasta Ran, tenía una cierta aura tenebrosa. Shinichi abrió los ojos, tenía miedo y si sus deducciones eran ciertas (que siempre lo son) todas ellas formaron algún tipo de "circulo". Las había observado desde su llegada, y todas se comportaban de alguna manera similar. Ran, que parecía haberlos recibido de manera normal, también había tomado la actitud de sus compañeras. Calladas, indiferentes, sensuales y… ¿Con algún plan oscuro? Si eso era verdad, le deseaba lo mejor a su amigo. Ya la recibida que le dieron no fue lo más "amistosa" posible, todas lo habían ignorado… excepto esa chica.

Dando un soplido a su café, con los ojos cerrados, y pensativo le pregunto a "amiga" en volumen bajo:

- ¿Qué es lo está pasando?- Queriendo confirmar su teoría.

- Créeme, qué… por tu bien.- Con su típica sonrisa paciente-. Mejor no lo sepas…

Sonrió, pero sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza, pensando en la paradoja que formo.

Cerró la puerta dándole la espalda. Se detuvo sin darse vuelta y algo calmado dijo: "Oye…" De respuesta recibió un dulce y tranquilo: "¿Si?". Inmediatamente se dio vuelta para verla, pero fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho. Se regaño por no haberla visto con más detalle antes. Ella estaba apoyada sobre un barandal, llevaba puesto un vestido corto azul, el cual dejaba ver sus hombros. Debajo tenia puesto un short de jean, que apenas se veía y permitía dejar sus piernas a la vista. No paso mucho tiempo para sentir calor en sus mejillas.

Kazuha sabia el porqué su "amigo" se había quedado paralizado. Tampoco es que fuera muy difícil de descifrar, eran muy obvio a donde se dirigían sus ojos. Le encantaba que se comportaba así, aunque también lograba ruborizarla un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que él lo notara. Heiji parecía embobado y preso de un transe. Un poco más y estaba segura de que sí ella movía un dedo de un lado a otro, el lo seguiría con la mirada. Bueno… no, no era para tanto, había volado muy lejos. Pero era un hecho de que él la estaba desnudando con la mirada.

Antes de volverse vulnerable decidió hablar…

- Heiji…- se acerco de una forma peligrosa- ¿Tienes algún problema?

- Eh… No… Si…- Cerro los ojos tratando de pensar.

- ¿Es algo grave? – Siguió con cierto tono de inocencia.

- Es que…- "Mierda ¿qué iba decir?"- se me olvido.

Pasando por su lado y encarando por la puerta dijo:

- Entonces…-Ocultando la gracia que le causaba la situación- No era algo importante.

Obvio que lo era, para algo la había llamado afuera. Pero prefirió dejarlo ahí, a pesar de que había superado aquella "crisis" que tuvo al decirle que lo quería, no se sentía preparada para recibir alguna respuesta de él. Cualquiera que fuera… Entró de nuevo a la casa, como si la situación hubiese sido común. Al cerrar la puerta se rio suavemente y feliz, llamando la atención de los reunidos en el living.

Se sentó en las escaleras de afuera de la casa. Se pregunto una y otra vez qué era lo que le pasaba. Tenía la necesidad de saber que había atrás de sus ojos, porque sabía que había algo oculto detrás. Pero no lo logró, solamente se detuvo a observara y a balbucear algunas palabras.

"Ordena tus sentimientos primero…"

Después de recordar las palabras de la madre de Shinichi, comenzó a caminar. "¿Y si yo también…?"

"No, espera. Es verdad que aquella niña de la que me enamore en Kyoto es ella, pero no lo sabía hasta hace unos meses…Ahora es distinto, ya no somos niños. ¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre ser niño y ser grande?, su mente le preguntó cuestionándolo.

Miro a su alrededor, había un parque enorme con árboles colosales. Una dulce brisa lo acaricio, y con ella logro pensar con más claridad. Recuerdos aparecieron…recuerdos de su sonrisa, de sus ojos, de su cola de caballo, de su cara de enojo, de los golpes que le daba, de su mirada de preocupación… Aquella mirada que tuvo oportunidad de ver cuándo ocurrió aquel hecho en el precipicio. Volvió a sentir ese miedo, el horror de pensar de que quizás no podría sostenerla por mucho tiempo. En ese momento creía que esa sensación era de su típica tendencia a lo moral, a lo justo, al respeto a la vida. Que la había salvado por ser su amiga y porque creía que era lo correcto, nada más. Pero ahora se cuestionaba hasta lo que llego a sentir en ese momento. Se recostó en un árbol, y deseo que ella estuviera allí. ¿Por qué? De nuevo se le apareció la imagen de ella, sonriéndole con sus hermosos ojos. Sonrió, con los ojos perdidos y dos rayitas de rubor en la mejilla. "Soy un estúpido" Con esa frase contestó a todas sus preguntas.

Detrás de él escucho el ruido de un auto, acto seguido sintió un enorme escalofrió por la espalda. Silencioso miro hacia la dirección de un Porche negro, "Mierda…" se dijo a sí mismo. Sin moverse mucho siguió observando al lugar en donde se dirigían. Espero a no ser visible por los hombres que estaban dentro del auto y llamo a Shinichi.


	8. En lo posible, huye

Wiiiii, pude hacer otro capitulo! Mil perdones por la enorme demora, estube bastante ocupada. Sé que es algo (bastante) corto, ya tendre inspiración y escribire con más detalle. Me esforse para traerles una continuación ^^! La verdad, tengo que confesar, a veces pienso en el capitulo de determinada forma, y termino escribiendo algo (quizas no distinto) pero cambiado si. Es comó que surgen cosas de la nada, cosas que no pensé en escribir. Si no me entendieron lo quise decir, no importa. Me falla un poquito el casco xD. Disfruten!

* * *

><p>Se ocultó detras del árbol, mientras observaba la dirección a la que se dirigia el auto, esperando a que Shinichi atendiera el teléfono.<p>

- ¿Qué? .- Contestó con pereza, ya que no habia dormido en toda la noche.

- ¿En dondé estas?.- Preguntó calmado a pesar de la situación.

- Todavia tomando café .- Dijó algo extrañado -. No pasaron muchos minutos desde que te fuiste. ¿Que pasó?.- Con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Te rechazaron y te fuiste a llorar por ahí?

- Escucha...- Dijó sin prestar atención al comentario, lo cuál alertó a su amigo- Iba por un parqué y pasó un Porch Negro.

Shinichi iba a exclamar, pero se sostuvo al ver que las damas a su alrededor lo estaban escuchando con mucha atención.

- Entiendo, ¿Les estas siguiendo las pisadas?.- Dijó en casi hablando en clave, para que las mujeres no se dieran cuenta.

- Si, pero apurate...- Entendiendo el porqué de su manera de reaccionar.

- ¿Comó es el parque?

- Es uno de Sakuras, hay una casa enorme amarilla con unas rejas negras.-Dijo algo inquieto.

- Ya sé cuál es, voy para allá.- Cerró la tapa de su celular con mucha seriedad.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntó su madre.

- Surgió un nuevo caso, Heiji me esta esperando.- Sonrió falsamente-. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos.- Se despidió fugazmente y se fue.

Su madre lo tomó con tranquilidad. Pero Ran y Abril estaban inquietas, ambas sabian que habian estado toda la noche esperando algún movimiento de la Organización. Y que, no prestarian atención a otra cosa que no sea relacionado con eso. En realidad, la que sentia más presion era nuestra amiga extranjera, ya que sabia que Ran en momento alguno actuaria, entendia su impotencia, pero Abril se habia prometido a si misma protejer tanto a Ran como a Shinichi, y a los demas.

- Umm...- Expresó estirandosé- ¿Cuál es nuestro plan de hoy?

- ¿Eh?.- Soltó Ran, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- No creo que nos quedemos todo el dia aquí.- Buscando alguna excusa- El dia esta hermoso, y me gustaria conocer más esta ciudad. ¿Qué les parece?

- Y yo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos sobre el Catering .- agregó Sonoko haciendo que Abril cumpla con su cometido-. Me pueden acompañar, y les puedo mostrar una Cafeteria explendida, abrió hace solo unos meses, pero se ve que es muy buena...

- ¡Perfecto! Hace bastante tiempo que no estoy en Japon.- Comentó Yukiko-. Esta vez podemos usar el auto.

- Me parece bien .- Dijó Kazuha-. No creo que ellos lleguen hasta tarde .-dijó resignada.

- ¿ Y a ti Ran?- Preguntó Abril.

- Eh... Si va a ser bueno salir...- Sonrió levemente ocultando su preocupación.

-¿Hacia dondé se dirigian?- Preguntó el recien llegado.

-Siguieron por esta calle y doblaron por la derecha.- Dijó Heiji dirigiedose al lugar.

- ¿Cuantó tiempo pasó?.- Siguiendo a su amigo.

- Aproximadamente unos 5 minutos.-Sonrió poniendole algo de emoción.- Tardaste mucho ¿Sabias? - Miro hacia su costado y se sorprendio al ver que su amigo no estaba a su lado.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahi?.- Dijo a una distancia más adelantada, mientras sonreia maliciosamente.

No tardaron en encontrar el Porch, tampoco le costo mucho verificar que las personas que estaban adentro eran las que precisamente buscaban. Estaban siguiendo el auto a pie, tratando de ocultarse lo mejor posible.

- Oye Kudo...-Dijo que susurando, mientras fingian estar viendo una vidriera- ¿No creés que es algo inutil seguirlos de esta manera? Hemos podido estar detras de ellos por ahora, pero no podemos escuchar su coversación. Es lamentable no tener algun instrumento...- Mirando a su amigo con complicidad-. que nos permita oir...

- ¿Quién crees que soy? .- Sonrió con complicidad-. Salir sin pasar por un microfono a la casa de Agasa .- Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo-. No es mi estilo... .- Y ambos sonrieron.

- Yo lo haré...- Dijó Heiji extendiendo la mano.

- Entiendo...- Contestó dandolé el micrófono-. Pero has los posible para que no te vean...

- Disculpame pero, "¿Quién crees que soy?" .- Dijo repitiendo sus palabras.

El auto oscuro estacionó cerca de un callejon, entonces los dos chicos se separaron. Sin hablarse, ni hacerce señas, ni siquiera mirarse, comenzaron su movimiento como si sus mentes estubieran conectadas. Mientras Heiji seguia su camino, Shinichi entró a una tienda para mantenerse al tanto de sus movimientos. Los que estaban dentro del auto se habian desparecido en la oscuridad de aquel callejon extenso. Cerciorandose de que ningun policia estubiera cerca, se fijó si la puerta del auto estaba abierta. Como era de suponerse, el auto estaba cerrado. Convivir con Policias y estar sumergidos en las escenas del crimen le habian proporcionado el conocimientos de varios trucos, uno de ellos, abrir la puerta de un auto con esas cualidades. No tardó mucho en destrabar la puerta sin llamar la atención, tomó el micrófono y lo colocó debajo de la almuadilla del respaldo del conductor. "Me sientó un delicuente" pensó con algo de pena. Cerró la puerta, pasó por enfrente del auto dispuesto a cruzar la calle, cuando de repente vizualiza una silueta muy conocida por él.

-¡Hey, mira, ahi esta Hattori-kun!.- Dice la alegre Madre de Shinichi.

- ¡QU/ .- Al pisar el borde de la calle, se desliza y cae. Pero de una muy mala forma, ya que dirigirse al suelo, atina a tomar el capot del auto.

- ¿Que diablos haces con mi auto?.- Una voz ronca escuchó por detras de su espalda. Mira hacia atras, y ve el par de ojos más frios que haya visto en su vida. Sentia como ese hombre podia asesinar con la mirada.

- Lo siento...- Actuando increiblemente natural-. Me caí, y por reflejo me tomé del auto.- Dijó mientras se levantaba y trataba de ignorar a las chicas del otro lado de la calle.

- Que sea la última vez que te vea cerca de mi auto .- Dijo Vodka con una sonrisa maliciososa-. Porque no dudaria en asesinarte.

- ¡Hey idiota! .- Se escuchó a una molesta Kazuha, de atras las chicas estaban dirigiendose al lugar del hecho. Tratando de que Kazuha no se olvide de lo acordado-. ¿Comó es que dejas que te traten asi?

Heiji habia entrado bajo presión, estaba con los dos sujetos más peligrosos, mientras que, a las que debia proteger se estaban acercando a ellos. En un segundo pensó mil soluciones para zafarse de la situación.

- ¡Escuchame! Pensé que estabas con K/

- Mil disculpas .- Dijó Heiji, mientras tomaba la mano de Kazuha-. Es que mi **novia** es algo insolente .- Sonrió de oreja a oreja disimulando, mientras que a la chica de la cola de caballo le daba un vuelco al corazón-. Le prometó que no volvera a pasar.- y con una reverencia se dirigio a llevar a las mujeres al lugar más alejado de aquellos hombres.

Todas pasaron por al lado de Gin y Vodka, la madre de Shinichi (como la gran actriz que es) disimuló con facilidad, Sonoko...bueno es Sonoko y no le parecio relevante la situación, Abril directamente los ignoro, y Kazuha estaba en su propia lucha de sentimientos. Pero Ran... fue otro cuento, ya que al cruzar no se dio cuenta de los hombres, pero al pasar por al lado del rubio lo primero que sintio fue un escalofrio. Al instante se topó con sus ojos, y con su mirada sintio como un puñal ingresaba dentro suyo. Desvio lentamente la vista y siguio su camino.

"¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? " Se repetia constantemente el chico de piel oscura. Aún sostenia la mano de ella, y eso no es lo que le preocupara. Solo queria llevarlas a un lugar seguro, y lo primero que queria era ver que su amigo estuviera con ellos.

"¿Que hago?¿Que hago?¿Que hago?" Se cuestionaba la chica de ojos verdes, tengo que seguir con la actitud de indiferencia, aguantar hasta la fiesta. "Pero ¿Porqué se le ocurrio decir semejante cosa?, No sera que piense que somos... No, no, no. Deja de imaginarte cosas, tengo que seguir con lo tenia planeado" Entonces él le soltó la mano, pero seguia cerca suyo, como si fuera un guardaespalda. Que no tuvieran contacto, la tranquilizó, pero a la vez vió que el chico estaba preocupado. Tenia miedo de preguntarle, ahora que podia observar, la situación con aquellos hombres era muy extraña.

En cuantó vio el cruce de miradas entre Ran y aquel hombre, se dirigió a la puerta del local, y la abrió en cuanto ella paso por alli. Sin dar explicaciones, sin saludar, sin ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás, camino a su lado y no dudo en tomarla por la cintura. Estó sorprendió a la chica, la cuál estaba tratando de ocultar la impresión que le dió al ver a aquella persona.

Ambas parejas ya habian caminado varias cuadras y la situación para las chicas era ya incomoda. Puesto que Yukiko, Sonoko y Abril los miraban desde atras. Esas miradas podian sentirse fuertemente, no hacia falta darse vuelta para saber que tenian una sonrisa picara de oreja a oreja.

- Shinichi...- Dijó mirando al suelo y algo sonrojada.

- ¿Eh?.- La miró, y se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho por impulso. Se sonrojo y miro hacia el cielo.- Si no quieres, solo dimelo...

- No es eso...- Miró hacia atras-. Es que tu mamá...

- No creo que le molesté.- Dijo tratandó de seguir estando de esa forma con ella.

- Es que...- Aún más avergonzada-. Nos esta filmando.

- ¡¿EH?.- Se dió vuelta al mirarla-. ¡Mamá corta eso!

- Shin-chan... pero si es para la boda.- Se excuso su Madre. Ran al color rojo vivo, tenia puntos en vez de ojos, decidio seguir caminando.

- ¡Basta!, Corta porfavor.- A Yukiko no le quedó otra opción que parar de filmar-. Lo siento, no me habia dado cuenta... -Ya separados.

- No hay problema...- Dijó más calmada Ran.

- ¿Qué paso con ellos?.- Refiriendose a Heiji y Kazuha, y cambiando de tema.

- Digamos que Hattori-kun se comporto extraño.- Hizó un buen resumen de las cosas.

- ¡Ese tonto!.- Dijó resignado.

- Esos hombres que se toparon con Hattori...- Hiso una pausa, como buscando las palabras indicadas.

- Si...- Entonces observó como los ojos de la chica se habrian-. Si llegas a verlos de nuevo, y no estoy a tu lado...- Dijó seriamiente-. Escapa y veté lejos de aqui.

Ran lo miro, como si le enviadieran las preguntas.

- Porfavor...- Suplicó- Y, tambien protejelá.- refiriendosé a Kazuha-. No me perdonaria que él la pierda, por mi culpa.

- Pero...- Tratando de guardarse las lagrimas para no llamar la atención-. Yo me siento terrible, porque no puedo hacer nada. Tengo miedo de que... te ocurra algo, y ni siquiera enterarme.

- No te preocupes...- Sonrió- Te dije que nunca iba a dejarte sola, y no lo voy a hacer. Si llegaras a tener que escapar, llevaté la foto que nos sacamos en el parque de diversiones.

- ¿Qué pasa con esa foto?.- Lo miró a los ojos.

- No me preguntes...- Dijó sonriendole para calmarla- Solo has caso como buena niña.- Y le despeino el cabello-. ¡Tonta!

- ¡Hey!...- Dijó mientras trataba de darle una piña, él se corrio y le tomó el brazo con suavidad.

Le sacó la lengua, y empesaron a discutir. Como antes, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si fuera una dia de escuela, común y corriente. Todos se habia dirigido a la cafeteria que recomendó Sonoko. A Hattori no le estaba llendo muy bien que digamos, al pasar el peligro, la atmósfera se habia vuelto incomoda. Pero tenia que aclarar lo de "**novia**", o quizas no. ¿Qué tenia de malo eso? Además no habia pedido explicaciones, pero seguian sin hablarse. Entonces "¿Qué demonios hago?", se preguntó el chico.

- ¿Porqué dijiste eso?- Preguntó Kazuha, la cuál habia reunido agallas desde todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Pudó discimular su nerviosismo, para poder saber si tenia que seguir con lo planificado o no.

- ¡¿Eh?.- De pronto su cara ardia-Es... que eh... queria salir del embrollo con esos tipos. Se habian enojado porque les toque su automovil.- Se habia puesto muy nervioso, y eso para ella era perfecto, indicaba que seguiria con lo que venia haciendo hasta ese momento.

- Pero...- Dijo tranquila- No era necesario utilizar el titúlo de "**novia**".

- Ah... es que...- Estaba atrapado, y ahora que sus sentimientos estaban aclarados, se sentia cobarde-. No se me ocurrió otra cosa...

- Bueno, para la proxima.- Dijo pausadamente, él esperando a que diga algo como "espero que ese titúlo sea el correcto" o "para la proxima quiero ser tu novia"-. No digas cosas que no son ciertas .- Y con esa frase hizo que Hattori cayera a la realidad.

Llegarón a la cafeteria, pero los chicos deberian estar escuchando lo que decian Gin y Vodka por el micrófono. Estaban tranquilos porque el microfono podia grabar toda la conversación, pero no tendrian que perder el tiempo, y querian descartar la posibilidad de que los hubiesen descubierto.

-Kudo...-Dijo algo serio-. Tendriamos que terminar con la investigación.

- Si, entonces nosotros nos vamos.- Dijó en forma de despedida.

Las chicas los saludaron de lejos y ellos se fueron.

Lejos de alli, cerca del muelle, habian dos siluetas oscuras esperando a que oscuresca. Ambos fumando, mientras veian los barcos cargar y descargar mercaderia. En los dos permanecia una duda constante, lo que habia ocurrido con aquel chico de acento de kansai, les daba un mal prescentimiento.

- Quiero que lo mandes a investigar.- Dijó el rubio sin expresión alguna.

-Entonces no soy el unico...- Dijo Vodka- Heiji Hattori...

"Le prometó que no volvera a pasar." Apareció el recuerdo de Heiji por la mente de ambos...

- No, yo te lo prometó .- Dijo Gin, mientras su compañero sonreia malevolamente.


	9. Lo haré

**MUY BIEN!, por fin... bueno en realidad no... Llevo días con este capitulo y todavia no lo termino (¬¬), asi es... es la primera parte. Espero que no se les haga corto, en realidad queria ponerles todo el cap completo pero no podia soportar la presión de haberlas dejado tanto tiempo sin cap nuevo... ¡Disfruten! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 9.<span>**  
>Pasaron tres noches de puras vigilancias, cambios de estrategias, movimientos de "niveles", intercambio de mandos y hasta de ubicación, pero las sombras de la Organización Oscura no aparecieron. Los agentes del FBI y nuestros detectives estaban exhaustos, habían hecho cambios para intentar atrapar a personas que nunca decidieron aparecer.<br>En la ultima noche tanto Shinichi como Heiji decidieron volver antes, sabían con mucha certeza que ellos no aparecerían esa noche. Además, ese era el mismo día de la fiesta de Sonoko por lo tanto tendrían que estar descansados.  
>El único hecho que los hizo ser persistentes con el plan original, fueron las escuchas de Gin y Vodka que obtuvieron por medio del micrófono oculto. En éstas los criminales hablaban de la emboscada que supuestamente iban a realizar a la noche siguiente, y aunque no podían estar 100% seguros, tanto Heiji como Shinichi decidieron promover la idea de seguir con el plan original. Pero luego de la tercera oportunidad de haber sido plantados en ese sitio, habían propuesto la idea de cambiar el plan original por uno más riesgoso. Para su mala suerte todo el equipo del F.B.I estaban muy inseguros con respecto a realizar cambios, por lo tanto mucho menos iban a cambiar a un plan de ese tipo.<br>La última noche puso de mal humor a todo el mundo, y se decidió dejar el sitio con la guardia normal. Heiji y Shinichi no estaban del todo de acuerdo con esa idea, por lo tanto pensaron en un método de distribuir las armas por otras partes de Tokio. Como era evidente que no aparecerían esa noche, dieron ordenes de como cargar esa mercadería y que caminos debían tomar para que lleguen a los diferentes destinos. Luego de dictar las pautas, se despidieron y tomaron viaje hacia la casa de Shinichi. Faltaban unas cuantas cuadras, iban a pie ya que era lo más precabido que podían hacer para no dejar rastro del domicilio de Shinichi.  
>Luego de conversar varias calles sobre el operativo y sobre sus posibles deducciones, el ambiente entre ambos había quedado en un profundo silencio. Ambos estaban muy sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, había dudas existenciales en Heiji pero a la ves eran muy vergonzosas como para hablarlas con su compañero. En los últimos tres días habían visto muy poco a las chicas, y cada ves que lo hacían era solo para cruzar algunas palabras, nada más que eso. Pero ahora que la operación se había detenido por el momento, tendrían más tiempo con ellas y ni hablar de la presuntuosa fiesta de Sonoko... Tenia que ser un poco más fuerte que la ultima vez que vio a Kazuha, y quizás... Kudo podría ayudarlo.<br>- ¿Como puedes?.- Preguntó sin mirar a su amigo.  
>- ¿Eh?.- Reaccionó con desconcierto.<br>- ¿Como puedes estar al lado de Ran sabiendo... lo que siente ella por ti y... teniendo consciencia de tus propios sentimientos? .- Lentamente y con dificultad giro su cabeza hacia su amigo.- ¿No sientes nervios al estar cerca de ella?  
>El corazón de su amigo estaba pegando duro al cerebro del mismo, era extremadamente extraño y hasta cómico ver la cara del confiadisimo Heiji Hattori ruborizada por completo. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse serio, y comenzó a pensar en una buena respuesta, aunque la realidad es que era complicada la situación...<br>-Es que... últimamente estamos raros... desde aquella vez.- Dijo recordando su último "paseo" el cual tenia por objetivo enseñarle a usar un arma para protección personal.  
>- ¿"Aquella vez"?...- Miro confundido y su expresión se torno picara-. Kudo~~... ¿Sucedio algo interesante entre ustedes dos que yo no me haya enterado...?<br>- No seas molesto...- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado y con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas-... Pareces Ran y Kazuha hablando de ti...  
>Con este ultimo comentario logro callar a su pobre compañero, que parecía soldado de guerra derribado por sus propios sentimientos. Shinichi suspiro con resignación, de alguna manera tendría que ayudarlo.<br>- Cuando la lleve a practicar con el arma...- Dijo con dos rayitas de rubor en sus mejillas, logrando que el otro joven detective le preste atención-. Bajo de las escaleras hasta el lugar en donde la estaba esperando con la moto ... se veía hermosa...-Dijo con la mirada perdida-. Pero tenia que dejar a un lado eso, ya que si no lograba mi objetivo ella podría quedar vulnerable frente a ellos. Entonces...  
>- Entonces...-Dijo como pidiendo que prosiga.<br>- Me puse serio y oculte todos mis sentimientos...- Con una sonrisa en la boca-. Pero creo fue peor...- Soltó una pequeña carcajada-. De alguna manera comportandome de esa forma, logre que su rostro me mirara de forma muy desafiante...- Hizo una pausa-. Y me preguntó si yo era capas de estar cerca de ella...  
>- ¿Por qué te hizo tal pregunta?.- Preguntó extraño.<br>- Digamos que yo antes la provoqué...- Llevó su mano hacia su nuca-. diciendo que su falta de concentración con el arma era porque yo estaba muy cerca...  
>- Ahora entiendo porqué encendiste la furia dentro de ella.- Dijo mirándolo con ironía.<br>- Y eso dio lugar a que me desafiara, no me dijo nada, pero con su mirada sabia que me había planteado un reto...- Se perdió un momento en el lo acepte con la sangre en llamas, y sin querer las cosas fueron fluyendo...  
>- Hasta que yo llamé y los interrumpí...-Dijo con una sonrisa malévola-. ¿Cierto?<br>- Y también Kazuha llorando porque ALGUIEN no supo reconocer sus sentimientos...- Dijo con tono molesto.  
>-No supe que hacer...- Coloco sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras caminaba encorvado.<br>- Es por ella que me preguntas cosas de este tipo.- Afirmo-. Entiendo completamente tu preocupación, pero tienes que aclarar lo que pienses de ella pri/  
>- Ya lo hice...- Interrumpió con vos calmada y profunda, sus ojos estaban tapados por su peluca-. Es lo que estuve haciendo antes de ver ese Porsche...- Se detuvo en ese momento.<br>- Por fin te diste cuenta, ¿no es así? .- A unos pasos adelante de él, esperando la respuesta.  
>- Si...- Sonrió mientras soltaba una mezcla entre un suspiro y una pequeña carcajada.<br>Las ultimas tres noches habían sido de desesperación, ansiedad y miedo para Ran. De alguna manera u otra, no lograba escabulliserce de su casa para ir averiguar por si misma sobre tal Organización. Los dias habian estado sumergidos entre asistir a clases, ayudar a Sonoko, y pasar tiempo con Kazuha. Y por las noches, parecia que Abril encontraba nuevas maneras de entretenerla, no era estupida, sabia perfectamente que ella tambien estaba involucrada con aquella oscura Organización. Extrañamente en el dia no habia paradero de ella, pero aparecia por la noche con un "nuevo plan para hoy". La madre de Shinichi tambien estaba involucrada, pero lo que le parecio raro fue que ese mismo dia a la tarde se iria sin más ni menos, como habia llegado.  
>Por otra parte parecia que sus amigos de Osaka se quedarian por un tiempo más, los padres de Heiji aceptaron a que faltaran unos dias a clase, mientras que la madre de éste último le pidio a Kazuha que cuidara de él,"No se preocupe, esta en buenas manos" respondio detras del telefono. Pero al cortar la llamada, sus ojos se prendieron fuego y su alrededor se torno oscuro, "no tiene ni la menor idea de como lo cuidare" termino por decir.<br>Esa seria la noche, la fiesta de Sonoko traia grandes expectactivas, como asi tambien esperanzas para Kazuha. Tendria que tomar todas las agallas que tenia, incluso más agallas que aquel dia en el que le dijo sus sentimientos. Tenia que ser fuerte, nunca más se veria debil enfrente de él, nunca más lloraria en su prescencia, por lo menos en esa noche seria una mujer por completo. Miro el espejo el espejo con desición, y asintio para si misma como si fuera a luchar y salio de la habitación que compartia con Ran.  
>Faltaban como casi tres horas para la fiesta de Sonoko, Ran y Kazuha habian pasado toda la tarde con Abril, incluso acordaron ir a su casa para vestirse y arreglarse. Cuando faltara media hora para la fiesta, los chicos las irian a buscar al departamento. Fue asi, que al hacerce la hora, se escucho el timbre de Abril. Ésta al abrir la puerta, sorprendio un poco a los detectives, tenian que admitir que se veia bonita, ella habia elegido un vestido de ceda color beigh, escote corazon, corto hasta las rodillas y en la cintura un lazo que ajustaba su cintura. Su melena estaba ligeramente enrulada, que caia solo un poco más abajo de sus hombros. La chica los quedo mirando por un momento ya que no decian nada.<br>- Hola...- Dijo sonriendo calmada-. ¿Se van a quedar ahi?  
>- Eh...no .- Dijo Shinichi sonriendo.<br>- Bueno, entonces entren, ya salen Ran y Kazuha...- Se iba a dar media vuelta para ir con las chicas ya mencionadas, pero se detubo y les susurro-. Preparensen para los que les espera...- Les guiño el ojo picaramente y por fin se fue...  
>Habia pasado bastante tiempo desde que Abril habia ido a buscar a Ran y Kazuha, y eso estaba poniendo impacientes a los chicos. Sentado en el sillon con el codo apoyado en su pierna y su mano sosteniendo su cabeza, Heiji no pudo evitar suspirar. Recorrio el departamento con la mirada, la ultima vez que habia estado alli no se percato de los detalles del mismo. Habian varios libros amontonados entre si, la computadora portatil de color amarillo de Abril, al lado de la misma habia varios discos duros (demaciados para él), y en la mesa de una esquina se veia una tela roja. La cuál capto toda su atención, con curiosidad se levanto del asiento (llamando la atención de Shinichi) y se dirigio a tomarla. No estaba equivocado era el lazo de Kazuha, sin dejar de mirar se acordo de la conversación que habia tenido con Kudo esa mañana.<br>Flash Back

- Por fin te diste cuenta, ¿no es asi? .- A unos pasos adelante de él, esperando la respuesta.  
>- Si...- Sonrió mientras soltaba una mezcla entre un suspiro y una pequeña carcajada.<br>- Entonces, supongo que le diras...-Dijo mirandolo con comprensión-. sobre... lo que piensas...  
>- Pero... no sé...- Dijo titubeando-. No es nada facil...<br>- No, claro que no.- Dijo casi regañandolo-. Entiendo perfectamente tus miedos, pero si no eres claro, las cosas podrian empeorar.- Heiji lo miro con asombro-. Ahora que estas consciente de que la quieres de ese modo, se te hara dificil tratarla como antes, y sera más tragico si alguien quiere acercarse a ella... porque si sigues de ésta manera con ella, no podras hacerle frente a situaciónes como esas...  
>Heiji siguio callado.<br>- Increible, Toyama es mucho más fuerte de lo que creia, ella te dijo sus sentimientos sin saber que eras lo que pensabas.- Sonrio maliciosamente-. Y tu, que tienes consciencia de ello, no te atreves a dar el siguiente paso, que cobarde...  
>- Lo hare...- Dijo con decisión-. Te demostrare que no soy cobarde, cuando encuentre el momento... se lo voy a decir...<br>Shinichi sonrio satisfecho, la provocación habia funcionado.  
>- Estare esperando...<p>

Observando el lazo entre sus manos, en su rostro se presento una dulce mirada acompañada de una sonrisa inexistente. Pero de repente, algo más capto su atención, enfrente de él y de pie, se hallaba una hermosa Kazuha con un vestido del mismo color que el lazo que sostenia en ese momento. Era largo hasta las rodillas de la chica, y lo sostenia una sola tira gruesa en el hombro izquierdo, su cabello estaba suelto y sus labios notaban un carmesi llamativo a los ojos del chico.  
>Fue un pinchaso al corazon verlo en el piso del departamento, vestido con aquel traje que llevaba hace unos dias atras en aquella tienda y sosteniendo el lazo rojo que habia dejado abandonado en la tarde. Se quedo observandolo directamente a los ojos, el chico le respondio de la misma manera, la atmosfera se habia puesto melosa.<br>- H-Hola...- Se animo Kazuha a romper el hielo.  
>- Hola...- Respondio con una sonrisa la cual no pudo evitar, pero logro sostener sus sentimientos que estaban a un hilo de desbordarse, provocando que el rubor en sus mejillas no fueran evidente gracias a su tez oscura.<br>- Disculpen la tardan...za .- Abril se dio cuenta de lo que habia interrumpido, quiso golpearse a si misma por haberlo hecho.  
>- Abril-chan.- La voz detras de la chica extranjera llamo la atención de Shinichi, el cuál se levanto de su asiento-. Me da pena salir...<br>- Vamos Ran...-Dijo la chica alentandola-. Te ves preciosa...- Se quito del frente de Ran para que la vean-. ¿No es asi?.- Dirigiendose a Shinichi.  
>Éste quedo por un momento en silencio, contemplando lo que veia. Ran llevaba un delicado vestido de color verde, la parte de arriba parecia un straples cubriendo sus pechos y de ahi la caida era tipo cascada compuesta por unas cuatro capas de razo. La chcia estaba en la cabeza gacha para ocultar su rostro ruborizado por la verguenza.<br>- Eh.., si..., te ves muy bien Ran...- Dijo Shinichi con algo de tono rojo en su rostro.  
>-G-Gracias...- Dijo aun más roja.<br>- Bueno...- Dijo Abril ahora interrumpiendo aproposito, ya que las cosas se estaban poniendo incomodas-. ¿Nos vamos?.  
>Es asi, que decidieron bajar hasta el auto de la chica. Ya arriba del auto, estaba Heiji en el lado del acompañante, sin sacarle la vista de encima a Kazuha, ésta sintiendo la mirada no se atrevia a mirar el espejo retrovisor en donde se allaban los ojos de él.<br>No muy lejos, en la ruta yacia un auto color oscuro disfrazado en el medio de la noche. Dentro de él habia un rubio de pelo largo conduciendo con un cirgarrillo en una de sus manos, al lado de él se estaba su compañero que a pesar de la oscuridad del entorno llevaba unos lentes negros puestos. Se dirigian al lugar señalado... por él.  
>- El jefe casi siempre los quiere muerto...- Dijo el acompañante-. No entiendo para qué los quiere vivos...<br>- Ya lo averiguaremos...- Dijo el conductor-. Pero no te preocupes, que sabremos como sacar probecho de esto...- Dijo sonriendo...

* * *

><p><strong>No se preocupen, sacaremos probecho de esto. XD. Desde ahora las cosas se volveran emocionante, y más ahora que tengo tiempo:D. Lo bueno es que ya tengo como la mitad escrita de la segunda parte de este capitulo. Gracias por ser pacientes... :)<strong>


	10. Apartados

_Fiu..! Por fin lo terminé! :D, me emocione escribiéndolo y creo que lo notaran... Primero quiero agradecer los hermosos comentarios que me dejan, estoy feliz de que hay un feedback entre nosotras... :D. Bueno, comentando este capitulo,puedo decir que se volvio inesperadamente interesanta ;D! Disfruten!_

* * *

><p>habían llegado al gran jardín en donde se celebraba la fiesta, el lugar estaba rodeado de hermosas flores de diversos colores. Un extenso cendero conducia a los recién llegados al punto de encuentro, en el cuál yacían hermosas mesas redondas decoradas con estilos florales. En un extremo se veían enormes mesas rectangulares, en donde se podía ver sobre ellas una gran fuente de chocolate fundido. Al otro extremo estaba colocado muy elegantemente un escenario, sabe Dios con que fin. Faltaban solo unos cuanto pasos para llegar al centro el evento...<p>

-Wow, Sonoko se esforzó mucho en este evento.-Dijo Kazuha emocionada.

- Si, lo lleva planeando hace meses.- Comento Ran orgullosa de su amiga-. Me dijo que esta vez quería hacer algo en grande.

- ¡Miren! ¡Ran! ¡Kazuha! - Casi gritando Abril emocionada por lo que veia-. Es enorme esa fuente de Chocolate.

-¡Tienes razón!.- Respondio Kazuha-. Luego quiero ir a probar las fresas bañadas en Chocolate...

- De seguro están deliciosas.- Dijo Ran cerrando los ojos con una tierna sonrisa.

El joven chico de ojos azules observo de atrás a Ran, estaba rara... sonreía pero sus ojos se veian muy...tristes... quizás... Caminaba junto con Heiji, un poco más alejados que la chicas, ellos estaban admirados de la hermosura del lugar, parecia que toda la decoración habían sido colocadas minuciosamente.

- Era de esperarse de Sonoko...-Dijo Shinichi con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-. Todo se ve delicadamente pretencioso...

- Esa chica es muy rara...- Comento Heiji con la misma expresión de su compañero-...pero, esa persona sigue siendo aún más rara...

-Si... Estaba muy emocionada por la fiesta .- Se puso serio-...pero ha dicho que se retirara antes que nosotros.

- Desde que ha llegado, me tiene intrigado algunas cosas sobre ella.- Dijo Heiji con la misma seriedad-. Al lado de su ordenador habían demasiados discos duros...para una persona común.

- ¿Sabes que significa eso no?.- Su amigo asintió-. Es mucha la información la que guarda... Aunque lo que más me alarma es que nos advierta sobre no dejar a Ran y a Kazuha solas.- Terminó diciendo por debajo, al ver que estaban cerca de las tres chicas.

- Si, a mi tambien me deja intranquilo...- Dijo recordando la escena de Abril diciendo que tubieran cuidado, y como de repente presentó esa típica sonrisa confiada-... Por más que haya sonreido de esa manera...

Se detuvieron al ver que las chicas tenian dficultad para ingresar a la fiesta, los chicos se acercaron para ver cuál era el problema.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntó Shinichi al llegar.

- No encuentran a Ran-chan en la lista.- Dijo Kazuha.

- Yo ya me verifique y estoy en la lista.- Comentó Abril extraña.

-¿Comó es posible?- Dijo Heiji extrañado-. ¿No es que eres su mejor amiga Ran-san?

- Si, es eso lo que me preocupa.- Dijo Ran algo tensa.

- ¿Y los demás estamos en la lista?.- Preguntó Shinichi.

- ¿Puede decirme su nombre para verificar por favor?.- Preguntó el chico de anteojos encargado de la lista de invitados.

- Shinichi Kudo.- Respondió a la petición.

- A ver...- Dijo buscando en una enorme lista-. Shinichi Kudo no...- El comentario llamo la atención de los presentes-... pero hay un "Sr. y Sra. Kudo"...

Todos cayeron en la cuenta de la broma que les habian plantado Sonoko a la joven pareja. Mientras que éstos últimos se sentian avergonzados, las otras tres personas los miraban desde atras muy picaramente.

-Somos nosotros...- Dijo resignado Shinichi, pero debia aceptar que el titulo no estaba nada mal.

- Entonces pueden ingresar...- Dijo el chico.

Heiji y Kazuha se verificaron con el temor de pasar por la misma situación que sus amigos. Para su alivio figuraban con sus nombres de solteros. Por fin, entrarian, pero... al parecer Sonoko aun no los dejaría en paz.

- Ah..., lo siento pero tengo una última molestia...- Dijo avergonzado el chico.

-¿Qué sucede?.- Pregunto Kazuha.

- Tengo ordenes estrictas de que ingresen el Sr. y la Sra. Kudo juntos, al igual que el junto con la Srita. Toyama, para la presentación ante los demás invitados.- El último comentario alarmo a las dos parejas y Abril se limito a reirse por lo bajo.

Sonaron aturdidamente las trompetas cuando la "Familia Kudo" piso el centro, los jóvenes estaban atónitos, Sonoko habia llegado a un nuevo nivel. No terminaron de recuperarse del susto, cuando desde el escenario se escucha "El Sr. y la Sra. Kudo". Todos los invitados voltearon inmediatamente a verlos, "es increible, pense que Kudo Shinichi había desaparecido de esta tierra, pero a su temprana edad vuelve casado" "Debo admitir que su esposa es muy hermosa" "Quizas es por eso su ausencia". La presentación y los comentarios de los demás invitados provoco un muy notable rubor en Shinichi y Ran. Seguidamente después de ellos, volvieron a sonar las trompetas presentando a "El Sr. Heiji Hattori y la Srita. Kazuha Toyama", la gente se preguntaban si ese chico era el detective famoso de Osaka, y si esa chica era su novia, nuestros amigos se limitaron a caminar separados sin prestar atención al otro y haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios. Por último, cuando se escucho "La Srita. Abril Kano", muy diferente a la actitud de sus compañeros, la chica se la veia muy animada. Sus recientes amigos se limitaron a hacer una mueca, de alguna manera ya se les hacia normal esa personalidad extrovertida implantada en ella.

- ¡Que divertido!.- Se escucho a Abril decir al acercarse a ellos.

- Para ti lo sera...- Dijo Heiji-. Ya que a ti no te molestan con nadie...

- "molestan"...- Se repitió en la cabeza de Kazuha.

- Como si eso fuera bueno...- Cerro los ojos con expresión enojada-. No hay detective para mi...

A pesar del vergonzoso comentario de la chica, a la mayoria les causo gracia. Se dirigian a la mesa señalada por los mozos, en ellas claramente decia como tenian que sentarse, y obviamente era en el orden de la presentación. Estaban por acomodarse cuando escuchan, "Vaya, vaya, miren a donde nos vinimos a encontrar" ¿Eso sonaba como acento de Kansai?

- ¡Atsushi- Kun!¡Tamaki-Sempai!.- Reconoció alegremente Kazuha a sus amigos-. ¿Comó es que estan aqui?

Ambos chicos eran muy altos, el primero tenia pelo castaño y ojos marrones brillantes, los cuales estaban acompañados de una fija sonrisa. El segundo era rubio y sus ojos eran azules, llevaba el pelo un poco más largo de lo común, su imagen era digna de un principe.

-Lo mismo nos preguntamos al verte.- El rubio se arrodillo enfrente de Kazuha, le tomo la mano delicadamente y la beso-. Estas preciosa, Kazuha-chan...Deberias llevar el suelto más seguido...

Tal acto principesco hizo que apareciera rubor no solo en el rostro de la chica de Osaka, sino tambien en el de Ran y Abril. Obviamente a Hattori no se le hizo facil ocultar los sentimientos de enojo, celos y rabia que florecian desde adentro. A esos tipos ya los habia visto antes, eran parte del club de Aikido, el castaño practicaba ese deporte pero el rubio solo era como tipo manager, la realidad es que no sabia porque demonios estaba alli. Los habia visto hablar con Kazuha y hasta fueron presentados, en ese momento no les habia prestado mucha atención aunque no le agradaba ninguno de los dos. Y solo basto un beso en la mano de Kazuha para que él odie a ese rubio que le gustaba hacer el papel de principe de cuento de hadas.

- No tengas preferencias.- Comentó Atsushi-. Estas dos señoritas de aqui tambien son muy bonitas.

- Los presento.- Dijo Kazuha muy animada-. ellos son Abril, Ran y Shinichi .- Obviando a Heiji que ya los conocia.- Ellos Son Atsushi y Tamaki, compañeros del club de Aikido.

-Mucho gusto .- Se escuchó de Ran y Abril. Shinichi solo se atrevio a asentir con la cabeza, no le gustaba el comentario que habia tirado el castaño.

- Hola Hattori, perdon por no saludarte antes pero... es dificil notarte.- Dijo Tamaki extendiéndole la mano con algo de provocación, Heiji estaba listo para tirarse ensima de él, pero Shinichi le tocó el hombro como anticipándose del proximo asesinato que prescensaria. Heiji logro frenar su impulso y solo se limito a mirarlo con rabia sin responder al despreciado saludo -. Bueno..., ¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos juntos?.-¡¿Acaso no era suficiente la antipatica actitud de los detectives para darse cuenta de que no eran bienvenidos?!

-Mmm..., pero hay alguien más asignados en esos asientos- Abril hizo referencia a los lugares disponibles en la mesa.

- Ah..., pero no te preocupes Abril- Chan ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó Atsushi travieso, Abril asintio con una sonrisa impecable-. Le cambiamos los lugares por los nuestros y no hay problema. No creo que...- Se detuvo a leer las etiquetas-. ¡Oh! el Sr. y la Sra. Mouri se molesten, o acaso...¿Los conocen?

- Eh..., en realidad son mis padres.- Dijo Ran con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, sabiendo que sus padres se molestarian con tal acción.-. Pero ellos no vendran hoy, tiene otros asuntos pendientes...-Shinichi fijo su mirada en Abril, ella sabia que los padres de Ran no iran al lugar, era extraño que pusiera tal excusa, de alguna manera queria evitar el contacto con aquellos individuos.

-Entonces... no hay problema.- Tamaki sonrió mientras se sentaba al lado Kazuha, quedando ésta en medio de Hattori y el rubio. Al lado Abril se sentó Atsushi.

Claro que habian problemas, en realidad dos grandes problemas, culpables de querer usurparle los asientos a los padres de Mouri. La realidad es que el rubio le daba sin cuidado, desde que Kazuha se lo presentó no lo vio como una gran amenaza. Sabia que la mitad de las chicas del colegio estaban detrás de él, y era obvio con esa apariencia de príncipe medieval. No habia chica que no lo quisiera, era común verlo con varias mujeres, lo curioso es que al romper con cada una de ellas lo hacia de tal manera de que ellas no se molestaban con él. El otro sujeto era un poco más reservado, se mantenia al margen, como cualquier depredador acechando a su presa. Cuando aparecia alguna chica interesante con la cuál entretenerse, su estrategia era perseguirla minusiosamente, hasta que ella cedia. Cuando esto sucedia, se aburria y devolvia los peces al mar, el problema es que éstos últimos no querian retornar a su lugar de origen. Era despreciable... Pero Tamaki no le habia molestado hasta ese momento, estaba ahi, hablando con la chica muy relajado con esa actitud de modelo de publicidad de T.V. Heiji, en un intento vano de querer "marcar territorio", puso su brazo en el respaldo del asiento de Kazuha, e hizo un comentario sobre la comida, pero la chica no se volteo a verlo.

Shinichi suspiró con resignación, Hattori tendria que encontrarle la vuelta de tuerca por si mismo. Ahora tenia otra cuestión más que resolver, Ran... Lo habia notado antes de entrar, pero cada vez era más evidente que su estado de animo no era bueno, o por lo menos eso era lo que él pensaba. Notaba en sus ojos la preocupación de ella, en los últimos dias habia podido contenerla y calmarla, pero era solo por un momento. Era entendible su actitud y sabia que querria actuar cuando tuviera la posibilidad, lo cuál no podia permitir. Una idea rondaba por su cabeza, una de la cuál tendria que poner en marcha sin hablarlo antes con su compañero. No importaba si él se enojaba, sabia que terminaria entendiendo. No importaba, si... incluso... le doliera a sí mismo, sabia que seria lo mejor... El tiempo estaba corriendo, y los minutos que pasaban lo presionaban a cuenta gotas. Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, era la silla de Ran que se movia hacia atras, para que de esta manera la chica pudiera levantarse.

- ¿Vienés Shinichi?.- Preguntó Ran.

- ¿A donde...?.- Preguntó perdido.

- A la fuente de chocolates.- Sus ojos se entristecieron-. pensé... que estabas escuchando...¿Estas bien?

- Si...- Sonrió-. Pero adelantensen, yo voy en un rato.

- Ok...- Se alejó junto con Abril y Atsushi.

Odiaba que su sonrisa le hiciera olvidar del terror que habitaba en la carcel de su corazón. Se sonrojo al recordar ese gesto de hace unos segundos atras. Al instante escuchó una pequeña carcaja traviesa.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntó Ran intrigada.

- Nada, es que... se nota cuando piensas en él.- Dijo Abril con la mirada perdida-...tienes mucha suerte...

Ran la miro con dulzura, quizas tambien ella necesitaba ayuda en este tipo de cosas...

- Vamos...- Dijo con picardia-. Creo que esta noche tu tambien la tienes.- Le guiño el ojo, y dirigio su mirada hacia Atsushi. El chico estaba extrañamente cerca de ella, Abril parecia evitarlo, su amiga pensó que esto era debido a la timidez de la chica. Es verdad, la palabra "timida" no encajaba con la personalidad de Abril, pero quizas... una persona que es tan extrovertida como ella puede que sea timida frente a alguien que le interesa...

-¡Jeje!.- Dijo con una gota en la cabeza-. Para mi...- Le dijo en el oido-... es gay.

- ¿Eh?.- El comentario sorprendió a Ran-. ¿ C-como lo sabes?

- confía en mi.- Dijó con seguridad-. Otra vez sera...- levanto los hombros en señal de que no le importaba.

- O-ok...- Ran tenia puntos en vez de ojos.

Por otra parte, estaba el trio más enredado de la noche un poco más lejos de la fuente. Kazuha y ese tipo estaban hablando con otra persona, totalmente desconocida para Heiji, eso era extraño para el chico puesto que tanto Kazuha como él conocian a las la mayoria de las personas con las que se vinculaba el otro. Parecia que se estaban divirtiendo, las tres personas un poco más alejadas de Hattori hablaban fluidamente y se reian cada dos por tres. El chico, que obsevaba a Tamaki fijamente como francotirador, fingia estar observando de cerca un espectaculo de mimos traidos directamente de Paris. En ese momento sintió la prescencia de una persona de su misma estatura, al darse vuelta visualizó al tipo castaño amigo del rubio.

- Wow..., tu mirada es como un rugido...- Dijo provocativo-...eres muy evidente, nadie cree que estas observando a unos mimos aficionados.

-Eso no te interesa...- Dijo agresivamente.

-Es mejor que cuides a tu damicela...- Miro sempai es un chupasangre...- Su mirada se dirigio a Tamaki, el cuál sonria de manera muy sexy a Kazuha. ¿Quién era ese tipo? Ese aire misterioso ya lo habia sentido, pero de alguna manera era menos tolerante a el de esta persona. Atsushi sin decir más, se fue detras de un vestido beigh, y de esta manera Heiji logro decodificar el porqué de esa sensación extraña.

En el medio de la enormes mesas rectangulares yacia la enorme fuente de chocolate fundido, al rededor habian frutillas, cerezas, bananas cortadas en rodajas, galletas finas, y hasta golosinas, todas listas para disfrutar una baño chocolatoso.

- Que lastima que Sonoko este tan ocupada con los demas invitados, me hubiese gustado que ella me recomendara qué bocadillo para probar...-Dijo Abril observando la gran variedad.

En ese momento Atsushi se posiciono en medio de las dos chicas, y observo con detenimiento la variedad de bocadillos. Tomó una fresa con el palillo metalico y se lo dio a Ran para que lo bañara, ella obedecio a la petición.

- Pruebaló.- Dijo Atsushi con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien...- Ran probo la fresa bañada en chocolate y su expresión mostro lo complacida que estaba por el sabor-. Esta delicioso, ¿Eres experto en esto?

- No...- Sonrió tiernamente-. Solo pense en tu personalidad y busqué un bocadillo que sé ajustara contigo...

- Ya veo...- Dijo Ran pensativa.

- Ahora Abril-chan...- La miro con picardia, Ran no pudo notar esto ya que alguién más estaba captando su atención. Atsushi tomó él mismo una cereza, y sin dejar de mirar a la chica la baño en la enorme fuente, para luego ofrecerle la fruta bañada.- ¿Porqué tan desconfiada? ¿Sabes que yo no muerdo?

-¿Sucede algo Shinichi?.- La chica lo miro preocupada.

- No es que...- Miró hacia otro lado avergonzado, pero sin soltar la mano de la chica, que minutos atras habia sujetado para apartarla de él-... no quiero sufrir lo mismo que Hattori...-Dijo aún más avergonzado-. observar como otra persona está a tu lado.

El corazón de Ran dio brincos dentro de su pecho, cuando Shinichi se lo proponia podia ser muy...

- ¡Eso es!...- Dijo como si se le hubiese ocurrido una idea...

- ¿Nani?.- ¿_A donde se dirige esta conversación?_

- ¿Ah?, p-perdon...- Dijo muy avergonzada-. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

- S-si, claro...- Shinichi quedo sorprendido, _¿No escuchó lo que le dije?._

- De seguro viste el pequeño cendero que se pierde entre los árboles...- Shinichi asintio aun sin saber qué ocurria-. Eso te dirige a un pequeño quiosco de manera, ¿Puedes esperarme ahi?

Aunque aun no sabia muy bien que tenia planeado, no era mala idea estar a solas. Pero de alguna manera le sorprendió el hecho de que ella supiera eso, ya que no se habian despegado por mucho tiempo y cuando lo hicieron nunca la vio dirigirse hacia tal sendero.

- Ok, pero no tardes...- Y se dirigio hacia el lugar indicado.

- Con que ladres es suficiente para asustar.- Dijo Abril en defensa.

- Eres una excelente actriz...- Dijo sonriendo-. Mi corazón casi dio un vuelco cuando me sonreistes esa manera...

- ¿Yo excelente actriz?.- Ignorando por completo el último comentario-. Parecias complacido al simular que no me conocias...

- O me veia verdaderamente feliz por poder conocerte una vez más...-Sonrio placidamente.

- ¿Vas a seguir parloteando o me vas a informar de lo que sabes?.- Dijo demandantemente...

-Mmm, antes de eso...- Puso su cara más infantil-. ¿Podemos seguir jugando a los desconocidos?

- ¿Y dejarte de hablar?.- Sonrio-. Por mi, estaria perfecto, pero necesito esa información...lamentablemente...

- Con todo el mundo ronroneas, pero conmigo rasguñas...- Dijo con su voz más grave y con la mirada fija en ella-. Por lo menos acepta esta cereza seleccionada por mi, si la comes... te dire lo que necesitas...

- Es tu trabajo y deber decirme "lo que necesito".-Lo miro con firmeza, él sonrio sin decir nada, esperando a que ella obedeciera. Abril queria terminar con eso, le quito el palillo metalico de las manos y seguidamente comio la cereza chocolatosa. Inevitablemente sus ojos se cerraron e institivamente se escucho de ella un extenso "mmm...". El chico sonrio satisfecho, cuando ella se percato de lo que habia hecho se avergonzo un poco-. Bueno, ahora quiero la información.

- Fue inevitable ver la cereza y relacionarla cont/.- No termino de decir, ya que Abril lo tomo de la oreja y lo bajo a su altura.

- Lo que necesito.- Dijo irritada por la actitud de tal chico.

- Esta bien.- Dijo resignado, y cambio su voz a una gruesa-. Pero aqui no...

- Comprendo.- La voz de la chica colmo la misma seriedad, soltó a... bueno, esa persona que para ella no era ningun desconocido...- Yo salgo primero...

Fue de esta manera que los dos desaparecieron del centro de la fiesta, pero para sus amigos esto fue pasado por alto. Heiji estaba completamente solo, y ni siquiera lo notó, solo se dedicaba a rondar a los alrededores de Kazuha. La chica no queria hablar con él, ya que ella era persona molesta segun como le dijo a Abril. Habia visto como el chico parecia un león enjaulado, llendo y viniendo, de aqui para alla. La realidad es que de verdad la estaba pasando bien con su sempai, era sencillo estar con él, no la hacia enojar, todo lo contrario se sentia como una verdadera princesa. Pero no podia sacarse de la cabeza a el estupido que daba vueltas al rededor de ella como una avispa a punto de picar.

- Kazuha-chan...-Dijo Tamaki muy cerca.

- ¿Qué sucede sempai?.- Dijo con inocencia. Él chico la tomo de la cintura, y a pesar del rubor que sentia en sus mejillas, se sentia muy incomoda.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a un lugar más privado?.- Le hablo en el oido.

- La verdad es que no quiero...- En su rostro se notaba la incomodidad.

- Porfavor, no te sucedera nada malo.- Dijo aun más cerca. Kazuha hizo un movimiento de querer librarse, pero antes de llegar a forcejear, sintió que alguien la empujaba hacia el otro lado.

Heiji practicamente arrastraba a Kazuha al otro lado del centro, lo que la chica que no habia visto era la mirada que el chico habia arrojado al rubio toqueton. Solo basto eso, una mirada furtiva para que Tamaki dejara a Kazuha, ese tipo era un cobarde... Estaban entrando en el bosque, la luz que habia era escasa y con el pasar del tiempo el temor de Kazuha aumentaba. Hattori le sostenia muy fuerte la muñeca, no le veia la cara pero sabia que estaba enojado. Su sangre hervia, en cualquier momento iba a explotar, no sabia a donde se dirigia y tampoco le importaba. Desde atras de él se escucho un "¡ay!" provieniente de aquella voz femenina, en su mano izquierda podia notar como la chica temblaba, entonces de detuvo en seco y la soltó. El mundo, esa distancia entre ellos, quedo completamente en silencio...

Animada se dirigia hacia el lugar de encuentro antes pactado con Shinichi, en su mano llevaba una golosina de goma bañada en chocolate. Después de que Atsushi le habia dicho eso, comenzó a pensar que bocadillo encajaba mejor con Shinichi, tenia que admitir que le estaba costando elegir uno. El hecho de bañar una golosina de goma en chocolate le parecia una idea muy golosa, era algo muy dulce. "No quiero sufrir lo mismo que Hattori, observar como otra persona está a tu lado" definitivamente, cuando se lo proponia, Shinichi Kudo era muy dulce. Sonrió al ver que se estaba acercando al quiosco, ese lugar tenia mucha luz, nadie más que ellos estarian ahi, "seria vergonzo que alguien me veria entregandole un dulce bañado en chocolate a Shinichi" pensó inocentemente. El chico estaba apoyado en una de las vigas del quiosco, esperando impacientemente a que ella apareciera. Cuando la vio venir, inevitablemente se puso nervioso, se paro derecho y respiro hondo.

-Toma...- Le extendio el dulce-. Lo seleccioné para ti.

Shinichi quedo algo sorprendido, pero rapidamente se cruzo de brazos y miro la golosina.

- No lo voy a comer.- Dijo con expresión ¿Molesta?.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero porqué no?.- Pregunto la chica algo herida.

- Porque a pesar de que te dije que no tardaras...- Sin cambiar de expresión-... Tardaste...¿Comó sé que en ese transcurso del tiempo no lo envenenaste?

- ¿Porqué lo envenenaria?.- Dijo molesta mientras se apoyaba en la viga, aun sosteniendo el dulce.

- Mmmm, podria investigarlo, pero tardaria un rato.-Dijo con un tono serio-. Pruebalo tu primero y luego veo si me lo como.

- Que desconfiado...- Dijo con su natural cara de fastidiada, su amigo se habia puesto bromista.

Sosteniendo el palillo metalico con la mano, atino a morder uno de los extremos del dulce con los ojos cerrados. En ese momento, Shinichi acorto rapidamente la distancia entre ellos, apoyo uno de sus brazos en la viga en donde Ran estaba, ahora, encarcelada. Con la otra mano tomo el palillo por sobreensima de la mano de ella. Y antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar, mordio el otro extremo del dulce, haciendo que sus labios se junten. Al principio la chica se sorprendio, pero no tardo mucho tiempo en cerrar los ojos como él y de disfrutar del empalagante beso. Habian unido sus labios, nada más, pero fue suficiente para que sus cuerpos temblaran. Al separarse, se vieron fijamente a los ojos, sus mejillas ardian, y ni siquiera él ni ella podian creer lo que habia sucedido. Pero de repente Shinichi sintio un escalosfrio que le recorrio por toda la espalda, el tiempo se estaba terminando y podia sentirlo. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y su cara mostraba alerta, lo cuál asusto a la chica.

Kazuha, aun asustada, se apoyo en un árbol que estaba en su espalda esperando a que él dijiera algo. Pero se mantuvo ahi, de espaldas a ella sin decir nada, queria tomar la palabra solamente que no habia ninguna que pudiera ser tomada.

- No entiendo...- Dijó con vos muy grave.

- ¿Qué?.- Balbuceo la chica con un nudo en la garganta.

Se dio vuelta para mirarla, pero en ese momento fijo su vista en algo detras de ella, comenzo a acercarse lentamente a donde estaba. Kazuha no sabia que era lo que ocurria, a sus sentimientos de miedo tambien se les unian los nervios, conocia a Heiji desde hace mucho tiempo pero era la primera vez que lo veia tan enojado. Él habia apoyado una de sus manos en la rama del árbol en donde estaba Kazuha, su rostro se acercó mucho a la mejilla de ella, haciendo que los latidos de la chica aumentaran. Hizo un movimiento rapido con la mano libre, logrando tomar al extraño bicho de la parte trasera, la joven se asustó mucho al verlo pero inmediatamente entendió el porqué del comportamiento del detective. "Es un escarabajo extraño, su picadura es venenosa", dijo para luego arrojarlo por los aires a un lugar lejano, la miró aun con expresión molesta y prosiguio diciendo "Deberias ver con que insecto te relacionas, puedes terminar mal herida, eres lo suficientemente grande como para que te lo diga". Las palabras de él se sintieron como un tajo en el corazón de Kazuha, fue casi imposible para ella contener las lagrimas y la angustia que sentia. Pero tenia una promesa que cumplir, y si no lo hacia a la unica que fallaba era a ella, Heiji no podia verla llorar.

- No contestaste mi pregunte...- Dijo con deproche y casi desafiante-. ¿Qué es lo que no entendies?.- Hattori se mantuvo callado, estaban muy cerca y sabia que una palabra incorrecta lo podia llevar al mismisimo infierno-. ¡¿Qué?!.- Termino casi gritando.

- Lo que no entiendo es ...- Dijó sin cambiar su expresión molesta-. porqué si me quieres como tu dices, andubiste con ese tipo toda la noche.

- Eso no te interesa...- Respondio rapidamente como si se defendiera con una espada.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?...-Dijo perdiendo la mirada.

- Tu mismo se lo dijiste a Abril-chan...-Respondio agresivamente-. Yo te molesto...

- No era lo que quise decir.- Respondiendo con la misma velocidad que la chica.

- A ¿No?.- Estaba empesando tensarse-. Porque a mi me... .-Heiji increiblemente se estaba acercando más a ella-... parecio ...- él la estaba observando detenidamente por todo el rostro. Prestaba atención a una minima parte de lo que ella le reclamaba, la otra parte estaba concentrada en los labios carmesi de la chica-... escuchar eso...

-No...- Dijo calmado-... no me referia a eso...- Sus ojos se detuvieron en su cabello-. ¿Sabes?...- Sin soltar la vista-... te prefiero con el cabello recogido...-Kazuha hacia el mayor esfuerzo posible para que no notara su ritmo cardiaco acelerado, con una de sus manos quizo formar una brecha entre ellos, pero en ese tacto ella pudo sentir sin problemas los fuertes latidos de Heiji. En su mente existian enormes dilemas rondando su cabeza, en ese preciso momento no sabia que hacer, pero tampoco no queria estar sin hacer nada. Heiji habia perdido la razon, no estaba consciente de sus acciones, y la verdad es que no le importaba mucho, solo se concentraba en contemplarla.

- ¡Kazuha!.- Era Ran, de no muy lejos, su tono de voz era preocupante. Heiji volvió en sí, e instintivamente lo primero que atino a hacer fue irse de ese lugar en busca de Kudo, la chica quedo completamente congelada, se sentía estupida por haber caido ante sus pies de esa manera-. ¡Aqui estas!, tenemos que irno ahora...

La chica no la escucho, se habia plantado en el suelo, Ran la tomo del brazo y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Escuchame, es importante...- Logrando que la chica la escuchara-. debemos salir de aqui lo más pronto posible...

-Esta bien...- Dijo obedientemente, sin curiosidad del porqué. Ran sabia que habia ocurrido algo, con solo cruzarse con Heiji pudo identficar el problema.

- Bueno...- Dijo sin querer perder el tiempo-. Vamos por alguna salida en donde no haya nadie.- La chica comenzo a caminar sostiendole la mano a su amiga, ambas se escabulleron por los árboles y lograron alejarse de las demas personas...

* * *

><p><em>Chan chan chan...! Les juro que no pensé que escribiria el "Beso" de Shinichi y Ran en este capitulo, pero las cosas se fueron dando y sinceramente termine satisfecha. Debo admitir que Heiji y Kazu se me estan haciendo dificiles. Con respecto a Abril..., pobre estaba muy sola, senti la necesidad de crear a Atsushi. Y qué personaje! Ni hablar del pobre Tamaki, digo "pobre" porque es un invitado. Si si, es Tamaki-sempai o tono, de Ouran Host Club, lamentablemente en su corta visita lo tube que hacer algo despreciable... Proximamente el capitulo 11, ahora las cosas se pondran tensas... :S. Gracias por lee!:D!<em>


	11. Ellos no se encuentran aqui

Hola! :D! Muchas gracias por soportarme tanto tiempo sin publicar, es como que la inspiración no llegaba. Además cuando la cabeza esta ocupada en otras cosas, es algo dificil sentarse y pensar en algo bueno. Pero no me olvido de que tengo la herrrrmosa obligación de postear capitulos nuevos. Agradesco el comentario de Guest, me pone muy feliz leer al menos un comentario. Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Ellos no se encuentran aqui...<strong>  
>Las cosas ocurren en los momentos precisos y cuando menos lo deseas... Eso no era un sentimiento, ni un pensamiento, era la realidad que vivía Shinichi Kudo y parecía que la vida se proponía demostrárselo en cada instante. No dejaba de pensar en Ran, se repetía constantemente la imagen mental de aquel beso y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que hubiese durado un poco más. Su mente estaba cansada y eso no era bueno en esos momentos, respiraba con todas sus fuerza pero parecía que sus pulmones jamás tomaban el aire suficiente, comenzó a sudar de manera helada mientras escucho fuertemente su corazón latir.<br>"- ¿Una semana aproximadamente?.- Dijo mirando la capsula-. Esta vez has logrado un gran avance...  
>- No te precipites tanto .- Dijo Haibara con seriedad-. El hecho que dure una semana también se debe a que tu cuerpo es más resistente frente al apotoxin, en otras palabras, cada vez que tomas el ensayo del antídoto tu cuerpo se vuelve más fuerte frente al veneno y trata de quedarse en su estado normal.<br>- Pero, en otras oportunidades el antídoto ha durado muy poco tiempo...- Dijo escéptico.  
>- Es justamente lo que modifique en la estructura molecular...- La muchacha, que estaba con una bata blanca, veía y comprobaba el color de una de las probetas-. ... para que se comportara como antibiótico dentro de tu cuerpo.<br>- ¿Enserio? ¡Eso es increíble Haibara!.- Dijo el niño entusiasmado...  
>- Aún debo modificar ciertas cosas, que serian más sencillas de realizar si tuviera el apotoxin...- Decía mientras el niño se dirigía hacia la puerta-. ¡Ah! Por cierto, como tu cuerpo intentara mantenerse en su estado normal, cuando se termine el efecto del Decía la transición a tu cuerpo de niño será mucho más doloroso...<br>Conan solamente miro con una mueca a su amiga, había dejado lo peor para lo último. Se despidió y se fue. "  
>Sabia que en ese momento no se trasformaría, ya que su cuerpo adulto era más resistente. Pero seguía siendo mal augurio...Primero había tenido el mal presentimiento de que Ellos no estaba muy lejos de allí y luego, cuando había comenzado a correr para encontrarse con Heiji, cayo al suelo inevitablemente por el dolor. De la rabia clavo sus puños en la tierra húmeda, ya se estaba aliviando el dolor en su punto máximo, cuando Heiji lo encontró.<br>- Kudo...- Dijo mientras se agachaba a su altura para poder verle la cara-...¿No te iras a encoger de nuevo no?  
>- No...- Exhaló prolongadamente-. Según mis cálculos, aun tengo un poco más de tiempo...<br>- ¿Qué sucede?.- Dijo con una pizca de alteración-. vio como Ran corría desesperadamente para encontrar a Kazuha...  
>- Lo siento...-Su vos fue grave, y su cabeza estaba gacha.<br>Las chicas corrían desesperadamente por entremedio de los árboles, parecía que Ran jugaba a dibujar un zic zac en el suelo. Kazuha se alarmo ante la manera de actuar de su amiga, es cierto que estuvo dispersa cuando comenzaron a escabullirse por los árboles, pero reaccionó cuando vio que Ran soltaba una lagrima mientras aceleraba el paso. La agitada chica hizo un seña a un taxi que pasaba por la calle, apresuro a la joven enamorada de Heiji para que entrara al vehiculo, y cerrada la puerta de éste, Ran comenzó a temblar.  
>Llegaron a la casa de Mouri, y antes de pisar las escaleras, la chica del vestido rojo la detuvo. La miro fijamente, con un rastro de en enfado en su cara."Dime que sucede". Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ante la exigencia, ¿Cómo podría resumir todo lo que estaba pasando en el tiempo limitado que tenían?¿Cómo podría expresar lo que estaba sucediendo, haciendo caso omiso a sus sentimientos de impotencia e incertidumbre?¿Cómo podría explicarle que estaban envueltas en un enorme peligro desde ya hace mucho tiempo? Mientras su mente se bombardeaba de preguntas, Kazuha se acerco con lo ojos llenos de preocupación, instintivamente tomo las manos de su amiga y mostró su empatia.<br>- Es algo grave, ¿Verdad?.- Inclino su cabeza para poder buscar los ojos de la chica. Ella solo asintió como una niña pequeña.- Debes decirme lo que sucede Ran-Chan, ¿Porque estamos en tu casa?  
>- No puedo decirte ahora.- Le respondió con la voz quebrada, inspiro fuertemente y recompuso su vos a un tono más normal y firme.- Ahora debemos apresurarnos...<br>- ¿Para hacer que?.- Pregunto mientras era arrastrada hacia el piso más alto del edificio. Ran se detuvo ante la puerta de su hogar, tomo el picaporte para luego hablar.  
>- Para un viaje...- Giro el picaporte silenciosamente-... Tenemos que huir.- Kazuha abrió los ojos con miedo e incertidumbre, y entro al apartamento.<br>-¡¿Que hiciste que carajo?!.-Exclamo desesperado, mientras llevaba el brazo izquierdo de su amigo en sus hombros.  
>- Es lo mejor...tienes que admitirlo.- Se excuso mientras se recomponía del dolor.<br>- Mientras ellos estén en Tokio...- Comento pesimista.  
>- Nos dará un poco más de tiempo...- Su cara adopto, increíblemente, más seriedad-. Llámalo intuición, pero no me sorprendería que ellos estuvieran cerca.<br>- Esta bien. No te culpo.- Dijo por fin calmado-. Ahora... ¿Qué debemos hacer?  
>- Atraparlos lo pronto posible...- Ahora podía sostenerse por si solo-. Antes de que ellos nos atrapen a nosotros...<br>- No querrás decir...- Dijo incrédulo.  
>- Si...-Mientras se ocultaba entre los árboles.- Vienen hacia esta dirección...<br>- Mierda..., entonces salgamos de aquí lo antes posible...- Apuró el paso.  
>Shinichi solamente asintió, seguían un camino oculto por el penumbroso bosque. Rodearon el centro principal de la fiesta, con solo echar unos vistazos se dieron cuenta que Abril ya se había marchado del lugar, como lo había dicho antes. Ya no habían juegos inocentes, y cualquier paso en falso costaría la vida de todos. Salieron a la calle, no había auto, ni moto, y aún más doloroso, ellas ya no estaban allí...<br>Con un cigarrillo en la boca y el dolor constante en la cabeza, Kogoro entró en su casa a las cinco de la madrugada. El sol entraba con violencia por el lugar, evito hacer ruidos al ingresar, porque a pesar de que la noche anterior no había sido de parranda, el hecho de llegar a esa hora meritaba los regaños de su querida hija. El trabajo había sido duro pero gratificante, sus días de policía parecían querer volver como las olas del mar. Se dio vuelta a dejar las llaves en el típico llavero de pared, cuando vio que el otro ganchillo disponible estaba vacío. Vio a los al rededores para verificar que estuvieran en algún lugar del comedor y nada, capaz el cansancio le jugaba una mala pasada. Pero esa amarga sensación no pasaba, la habitación estaba rara y para no seguir torturándose decidió verificar que su hija dormía sana y salva. Abrió la habitación, y vio algo que jamás había visto en aquel lugar, el desorden. Ropa por el suelo, cajones abiertos, ausencia de objetos y el ropero vacío. Corrió a su habitación, y el niño tampoco estaba, pero de golpe recordó que estaba en la casa del viejo Agasa. No tardo en llamar a la casa del Profesor, quizás ella estaba con ellos junto con los mocosos de Osaka y Kudo. Nadie respondió. Insistió las veces que creyó necesarias para asegurarse de que nadie estaba en la vivienda, termino de fumar el tabaco de una sola pitada y salio del edificio.

* * *

><p>Sip Sip, ya sé, esta algo "cortina", tenia pensado hacerlo más largo pero cuando vi la última frase, me parecio que quedaba perfecta para el final de un capitulo. Lo deje asi, por eso, y porque me parecio injusto hacerlos esperar más. Espero que les haya gustado, y espero no tardarme tanto la proxima :P :S!<p> 


	12. Problemas

¡Hola! Les agradezco de corazón todos los hermosos comentarios que me dejaron. Tengo que decir que me costo mucho hacer este capitulo, me esta costando resolver este "problema". Entenderan más cuando lo lean... En fin espero que lo disfruten, no se preocupen... puedo tardar (y pido disculpa por eso), pero esta lejos la posibilidad de abandonar el fic. :)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12.<br>La velocidad del bote lograba que los cabellos de Ran bailaran con el aire como si de un vals se tratara, su mirada, en cambio, se mantenia fija en el atardecer del lugar. Su amiga se acercaba con alguna bebidas calientes, y algun bocadillo de maquina expendedora que de seguro no les satisfacia ni un diente, ni tampoco contribuia con una dieta sana.  
>Todo habia sido muy rapido, aun faltaba recorrido por terminar, pero habian llegado a la parte calmada del viaje. Todos sobre el pequeño barco parecian alegres, seguro disfrutaban de sus vidas, olvidandose de sus preocupaciones pero siendo conscientes de ellas. Quizas eso era lo que permitia que las personas esten en calma a pesar de tener problemas, conocerlos. Si somos conocedores de nuestros problemas, si sabemos diferenciarlos, podemos hacerle frente. Pero ellas se encontraban en un dilema, incapaces de encontrar la x de la ecuación. Sabian poco, una menos que la otra, lo unico que restaba era protegerse mutuamente y esperar como doncellas en peligro. Patetico.<br>De manera muy superficial, parecian dos pilares de roca macisa vivientes, imposibles de ser derribadas, incapaces de ser influenciadas. Pero la realidad decia, que con el leve toque de una pluma, ellas se esfumarian asi como asi. Se hablablan, lo justo y lo necesario, los temas interesantes que se tocaban era sobre la proxima parada del autobus y lo que comprarian para cenar, aunque ninguna de las dos tienen apetito.  
>¿Qué era lo que exactamente conocian? Que irian a la prefectura de Hokkaido, quizas a Matsumae, Sapporo, Shiretoko, o Akan, de eso tampoco tenian idea. Alguien las estaria esperando ahi, eso decia las indicaciones de Shinichi en una pequeña carta, junto con varios boletos, dinero (en grandes cantidades, por cierto), y la foto de ellos dos. Ran sabia que lo habia planificado todo para que ellas estubieran a salvo, confiaba en él, pero sinceramente a veces su logica podria guiarlas a lugares desconocidos. Pero lo que más preocupaba es que ellos estuvieran Tokio, haciendo practicamente de carne de cañon, mientras que ella estaba huyendo, lo unico que la calmaba era que estaba protegiendo a Kazuha. ¿Pero cuanto duraria? No sabia si era correcto o no contarle sobre el peligro que pasaban, su amiga ya era consciente de la gravedad del problema, sino... ¿porque estarian huyendo a un extremo del pais, a sabe Dios que lugar? Debia decirselo, no solo porque Kazuha comensaria a preguntar, no solo porque era digna de conocer lo que estaba ocurriendo, sino tambien porque su corazón no resistia el sufrimiento por si solo. Pero era peligroso, tendria que esperar a que esten en tierra firme y en el lugar que preparo Shinichi. Solo ahi, quizas, no habria inconvenientes para contar lo que estaba pasando.<br>Por su parte, para Kazuha todo habia quedado en la nada, el actuar de Heiji, su huida, el actuar de Ran, sus lagrimas y su fuga con ella. Todo quedo en silencio, tanto los labios de Hattori como los de su amiga. Se moria por entender, conocer algo, por lo menos para saber que hacer, porque tampoco queria quedarse sin hacer nada. Se moria por llorar de impotencia, pero con la promesa que se habia hecho a si misma para hacer frente a Heiji, sus ojos quedaron secos. Tal vez era porque era tan ignorante de la situacion, que era dificil saber si se podia llorar o se debia ser fuerte. Por la apariencia de Ran, parecia que la segunda opcion era la más viable. Se encargo todo el viaje de comprar la comida y verificar las siguientes paradas a realizar. No era tonta tampoco, todo lo pagaban en efectivo, los transportes que utilizaban eran por tierra y boletos no tenian nombre alguno. Claramente se movian dejando la menor cantidad de rastros posibles.  
>Pasaron horas luego de bajar a tierra firme, alli las esperaba un hombre anciano con la apariencia de trabajar de mayordomo. Las recibio con una calida sonrisa, eso las calmo un poco, necesitaban aquella esperanza depositada en el rostro del hombre adulto. Lo raro, o quizas no tanto, fue que tuvieron que caminar unas cuadras con sus bolsos para ir a la limosina que las esperaba. Bueno, si lo analisabas bien, es verdad que tal vehiculo podria llamar la atención de varios portuarios de la zona, era más normal ver a un par de chicas caminando con sus maletas tratando de buscar un taxi. Shinichi piensa en todo...<br>Iban camino al parque Nacional Shiretoko, según lo comento el presunto mayordomo-chofer, a una mansion bien escondida entre las montañas. Un lugar discreto, sus dueños solo la utilizaban de casa de Invierno, Sr. Motohito indico que "el que las enviaba" era un buen conocido de ellos y que no habria problema en que ellas se "refugien" en ese lugar. Si solo supieran quién era aquel hombre que las llevaba a destino, y cuanto sabia de su "situación" que ellas mismas no supieran.  
>Llegaron a la madrugada, la mansion estaba a varios kilometros adentro de la zona protegida, era necesario subir unas escaleras para encontrar la entrada, la cual esta recubierta por la vegetación de la zona. El Sr. Motohito las ayudo con el poco equipaje que llevaban ensima, les dijo que pronto prepararia la cena para ellas y que cuando estubieran a salvo dentro de la casa les daria algunas indicaciones "escenciales". Las chicas observaron el lugar con detenimiento, era hermosa la provincia de Shiretoko, lastima que no estuvieran alli para disfrutar...<br>No se podian utilizar las puertas ni las habitaciones delanteras, se debian mantener las persianas cerradas las veinticuatro horas del dia, a la noche solo se utilizaban velas para alumbrar el lugar, el mayordomo solo iria una vez por semana para suministrar la mansion de viveres y elementos de higiene, por lo tanto ellas mismas debian mantenerse, y la ultima indicacion... No debian salir de alli. Encarceladas y solas.  
>Intentaron cenar con ganas, porque parecia que el Sr. Motohito se habia esforzado mucho en prepararles la comida caliente, pero por más que se esforzaran el apetito no era el suficiente. Tomaron una ducha rapida y se fueron a su habitación, no hacia falta preguntar si dormian en una misma alcoba, ya que eran las unicas en esa gran mansion y separarse solo las volveria más vulnerables. El viaje habia terminado, era hora de hablar.<br>- Ran...- Dijo después de cerrar con cuidado la puerta del dormitorio. No dio un paso más...- Debes decirme que sucede.  
>Callo. Un nudo en la garganta se presento firmemente, el cual no dejaba que hablara. No sabia por donde empezar, trato, enserio hiso el intento de no llorar, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta las lagrimas desbordaban. Su amiga se acerco rapidamente hacia ella, en cuanto la vio caerse sentada en el piso. La abrazo con fuerza, y le dijo que en ese momento estaban seguras, que debian ser fuertes, y que era necesario una explicación.<br>Comenzo a hablar y al hacerlo sentia que estaba sumergiendo a Kazuha en este enorme embrollo sin necesidad alguna, pero igual le contó. Le hablo sobre la doble identidad de Shinichi, respondio sobre algunas dudas sobre el porque habia aparecido antes como adulto, y le dijo que si estaban ahi eran por aquellos Hombres de Negro, que alguna vez habian intentado matar a la persona que amaba.  
>- Kazuha...- Dijo con firmeza una vez recuperada, la miro con los ojos, dudo en hablar pero prosiguio-. Heiji esta involucrado en esto, desde que supo lo de Shinichi, jamás lo ha dejado de lado...<br>- Comprendo...- Dijo con desgano, hace momentos atras aun lo seguia odiando por su indiferencia en la fiesta, y ahora, queria estar en sus brazos para saber que él estaba a salvo. Pero no lo sabia, y no habia manera de saberlo. Se juro no llorar más, no verse vulnerable, y asi fue.-. Esta bien..., no podemos darles el gusto a aquellas personas de sentirnos mal...- Dijo sorprendentemente con una sonrisa-. Hay que ser fuertes Ran- chan...  
>Su amiga pudo absorver un poco de ese optimismo, pero aún asi no logro sonreir.<br>- Dime, ¿paso algo más en la fiesta que yo deba saber?.- Pregunto Kazuha con mera inocencia. Ran limito a colorearse de rojo, sus ojos eran puntos y sus orejas casi tiraban humo. -. Ran...  
>- B-bueno..., con Shinichi estuvimos... un tiempo a solas...- Su amiga la miraba con ojos expectantes y ansiosos-. Y p-puede que nos hayamos...dado un beso...- Lo dijo con verguenza, con nerviosismo y ... con alegria en los ojos...<br>- Ran..., eso es muy bueno...- Respondio con brillo en los ojos-. ¿Porqué no me contaste lo del beso, antes que el embrollo ese de los Hombres de Negro?  
>Ambas se miraron ante el comentario, y comenzaron a reirse. Quizas de esa manera llenaban el vacio de estos dias que pasaron sin gracia alguna, puede ser que de esta manera lograrian sobrellevar la situacion por la que pasaban. Se rian, y se olvidaban de todo por un momento. Tal vez no conocian del todo sus problemas, pero juntas buscarian la forma de hacer frente a cualquier cosa que se le enfrentase.<p>

* * *

><p>Bien... Si... puede que este cap, haya sido muucho más corto que el anterior... ¡Gomen!, pero... como ya dije me costo mucho hacerlo, y la verdad el tema que se trato no saba mucho para hablar. ¿Se dieron cuenta que fue un capitulo exclusivamente femenino? Eso si fue a proposito... Muy bien, ahora si puede que tarde bastante en publicar el proximo capitulo, además de que tengo varios proyectos de escritura. Eso me recuerda..., abri una pagina en facebook... se llama "Un café para escribir", me gustaria mucho si pasan y le dan "Like" o "Me gusta". ¿Que es lo que escribo en esa pagina?, bueno textos originales de mi propio puño y letra :) Quizas..., algun dia esos clicks me ayuden a alcanzar mi sueño de mi propio libro. Bueno..., basta de sentimentalismo... para eso esta mi pagina de facebook (Pueden entrar tambien por: cafeysentimientos). ¡Les deseo un lindo dia y exitos...!


	13. Labios cerrados

**Wiiiiiii! Por fin logre subir un cápitulo más!, creo que esta vez tarde mucho más que las anterior. Pido disculpas por eso. Entre ayer y hoy anuncie en mi página de facebook "Un Café para Escribir" que estaria poniendo un avance del Fic, espero que lo hayan visto... De ahora en más, lo utilizaré para poner cuando estare pronto a publicar nuevo cap. Por cierto, como me cuesta seguir, cada vez se vuelve más complejo y pienso en el final (que espero sea dentro de los cuatro capitulos siguientes). Es verdad que podria hecharle la culpa a la falta de tiempo, pero termine la escuela secundaria el pasado noviembre ^^´(no es buena excusa), aunque debo decir que comienzo la Universidad el lunes... Que nervios! Desde ya agradezco los comentarios que recibi, no saben lo feliz que me pongo cuando los leo! Espero que disfruten con este minicapitulo...**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13.<p>

Solo la luz tenue del amanecer iluminaba la habitación, al parecer era una oficina con escritorio y un sillón de cuero negro, detrás del mismo estaba de pie una enorme biblioteca, esta a diferencia de otras, todos y cada uno de sus libros habían sido leídos. Orgulloso de eso, un hombre con vestimentas negras se sentaba en el sofá del mismo color, un cigarrillo encendido casi lograba iluminar su cara y el humo lograba ocultarla. Su apariencia lograba la perfecta juventud, y su sonrisa la perfecta maldad encarnada. ¿Quién diría en la calle que aquel joven hombre seria ni más ni menos el jefe de la Mafia Secreta más oscura y perversa del mundo?  
>Al lado del él, sentada en la ventana, estaba la rubia sexi vistiendo el tipico uniforme negro, su sonrisa de complicidad y sus labios carmesí eran característicos de ella. Vermouth, la mujer de la belleza y juventud eterna, sabía mejor que nadie todo lo que ocurría, pero sus labios siempre quedaban cerrados si era prioritario dejarlos así. Los abrió, pero solo para saber como continuaban las cosas...<br>- Está casi todo listo...- Le dio una pitada a su cigarrillo.- Tendrás a tu perro guardián dentro de muy poco...  
>- Una perfecta Bala de Plata contra cualquier bestia que ande por ahí...<br>- Al parecer estás muy tranquilo...- Dijo mirando hacia el exterior  
>- No veo La Razón para no estarlo... - El joven hombre apagó su tabaco, y se recostó en su cómodo asiento.<br>- No es una bala fácil de roer... -Lo miro con maldad.  
>Sonrío por debajo, y rio gravemente, dejo su cómodo lugar para acercarse a la mujer. La miro fijamente y su sonrisa permaneció.<br>- Las balas no se roen, están hechas de metal, y el metal se funde para crear un nuevo proyectil. Y haré lo necesario para que él se queme en el infierno...  
>Vermouth dejó sus labios cerrados...<br>La central de policía de Tokio se estaba revolviendo más de común, desde la llegada de Kogoro nadie había podido permanecer en paz. Al hombre se lo conocía como un buen expolicía, y por un excelente detective privado, la calma y la sangre fría eran parte de él. Pero todos tenemos limites, y la hija de Mouri era el suyo. Jamás nadie, ni siquiera el Inspector Megure, lo habían visto tan desesperado, agobiado, inseguro y demandante como en ese momento. En casos similares de desaparición de personas, se trataría de tranquilizar al familiar y soltar la tipica frase "Nosotros nos haremos cargo, no se preocupe". Pero decirle esto a un padre policía sobreprotector, seria peor que darle una patada en el culo. Takagi y Sato solo se miraron en complicidad y decidieron callar, no solo era Ran, sino también Shinichi, Conan, los chicos de Osaka, el Profesor Agasa y la niña que vivía junto con él. Habían hecho un registro habitual, para sacarse las dudas de que no fuera solo un descontrol celoso del padre de la chica. Desafortunadamente no era así, había más personas ausentes, y faltaba poco para que se cumplieran las 24 horas de su ultimo rastro. Hablaron con los invitados de la fiesta, y principalmente con Sonoko. La joven heredera estaba destrozada en lágrimas, al igual que las demás personas que estuvieron junto con los desaparecidos esa noche, no había visto nada. Su culpabilidad se hacía evidente, ya que no pudo compartir ni un momento con ellos, atendiendo a gente de alta categoría e importantes empresarios, se repetía una y otra vez que había puesto en primer lugar a gente sin importancia ante su mejor amiga. Los detectives trataron de consolarla y hacerla entrar en razón, pero nadie podría detener a Sonoko y por más peligroso que fuera haría lo posible para encontrar a su amiga y a los demás. Lo unico que pudieron obtener de aquel registro, es que un portero de la fiesta las había visto tomarse un taxi en dirección a beika, comento que estaban algo apresuradas y que la chica del vestido verde jalaba a la de rojo. Esto desconcertó a la pareja, porque lo unico que indicaba es que ambas estaban huyendo de algo, o más bien la que huia era Ran y se llevaba a Kazuha con ella para protegerla. No estaban los chicos cerca de las jovenes, así que no tenían la certeza si ellos eran la causa del repentino escape, aunque eso no sonaba muy coherente... Ni Shinichi ni Heiji dejarían solas a sus amigas, y menos hacer algo para que ellas se quisieran ir lejos, pero por más conocimiento que tuvieran sobre los cuatro individuos, sabían que eran adolescentes, y al serlo no estaban seguros en que líos emocionales podrían hundirse. Decidieron no contar a los padres de Mouri el estado de su hija al subir al auto, ya que ambos les hacharían la culpa a Kudo sin prueba alguna, porque a pesar de saber los sentimientos de su hija, el joven no les caía bien. Kisaki menos que a Kogoro.  
>Los padres de Heiji y Kazuha fueron informados sobre la situación de sus hijos, tanto para verificar que ellos no estuvieran allí, como para unir fuerzas. Tanto en Osaka como en Tokio estaban moviendo todas las tanzas posibles para hallar a los chicos, pero la realidad es que estos jóvenes habían tenido tantas aventuras y habían hecho tantos amigos, que fue sencillo que cada uno de los jefes de policía de cada jurisdicción fue integrándose en la búsqueda.<br>Un problema más para los detectives.  
>En quién sabe que lugar de Japon, estaban ellos en algun bar de mala muerte, esperaban la llegada de Jodie-sensei, porque nisiquiera esperaban hablar con el FBI sino solamente con ella. En esas instancias no lograban dicernir qué era lo que estaban planificando y que era lo que estaban improvisando. Se escucho abrir la puerta del pequeño lugar y con eso vinieron, algunos chiflidos o comentarios de los "caballeros" de ahi. Jodie se dirigio a la ultima mesa con butacas de cuero negro, la escasa luz no llegaba a ese sitio y apenas pudo reconocer a las dos personas que estaban alli. Se detuvo frente a ellos y se tomo unos segundos para observarlos, ¿acaso en realidad eran los jovenes detectives, que ella claramente conocia, los que estaban cara a cara con ella? Vio al moreno con un vaso de ron entre sus dedos de la mano izquierda y su brazo derecho estaba sobre el respaldar, luego sus ojos se dirigieron a Shinichi (entonces se alerto mucho más que ver al chico responsable de Osaka bebiendo alcohol), estaba palido, retraido y con la mirada perdida. Genial, uno alcoholico y otro deprimido, sabia que exageraba un poco, pero era claro que no estaba nada bien. Se sento frente a ellos, y omitio su tipico saludo amigable.<br>- Necesito que me brinden detalles, porque sé practicamente lo basico .-cerro sus ojos y de forma pacienciosa dijo lo siguiente-. Todas las prefecturas de Japon los estan buscando, a los cuatro, y como hace poco tiempo trabajaron en un operativo con nosotros, de alguna manera logro infiltrarse en el F.B.I, tampoco me sorprenderia que haya llegado a oidos de la C.I.A.  
>Con esas pocas palabras logro captar la atención de los detectives, la verdad no fue una gran sorpresa lo que les dijo la agente, aunque sabian que ello significaria ocultarse tras los criminales y tras la policia. Aunque eso, era algo que ya estaban haciendo.<br>- Ya lo suponian, ¿verdad?.- No supo si mirarlos estupefacta, o con preocupación-. ¿Para qué me citaron?  
>- Hay cambio de planes...- Dijo por fin Shinichi, en su mirada estaba la confianza de siempre, pero la sonrisa que la acompañaba ya no estaba.<br>- A todo o nada Jodie-sensei.- Dijo Heiji apoyando ambos brazos cruzados en la mesa, y con la mirada firme y agresiva.  
>La mujer de ojos azules y cabello rubio no cambio su expresión de sorpresa, ambos se conectaban de cierta forma extraterrestre, y cuando su objetivo era fijo, era más que un hecho que lo llegarian alcanzar. Ella sabia lo que estaba en juego, y aunque sus mentes eran las generadoras de las grandes ideas, la que impulsaban a estas eran en realidad sus corazones. "El poder del amor lo puede todo", salio una conclusión repentina de su cabeza, e inconcientemente surgio un nombre "Akai". Antes de que sus ojos se cristalizaran, respiro hondo, y adopto la actitud de aquellos jovenes. "Cuenten conmigo", salio de su boca con aires de venganza y cansancio.<br>Era un nuevo dia, el sol brillaba y era una lastima que no pudieran disfrutarlo. Apenas despertaron bajaron a preparar el desayuno, era una sensación extraña ser solamente dos personas en el comedor. Comunmente Ran estaba acostumbrada a cocinar para tres o más, pero esta vez solamente eran dos. Por su lado Kazuha odiaba el aire a encierro, puertas y ventanas cerradas, ningun tipo de ruido, ausencia de televisor, computadora, teléfonos, e incluso radios. Lo que si habian eran libros, libros por todas partes, pero siendo sinceros ¿en un momento como ese, quien se podria concentrar en la lectura? Encerradas, y con impotencia. Recorrieron cada rincon de la casa, unas cinco veces por lo menos, y a penas comenzaba el dia. ¿De quién habia sido la estupida idea de levantarse temprano en la mañana? Si se quedaban sentadas por lo menos tres segundos, sus mundos se derrumbarian y se volverian locas. En esos momentos en donde ambas habian decidido hacer un sexto recorrido de la casa por separado, accidentalmente se toparon frente a frente. Se miraron con desconcierto, y luego con decisión. " Aqui estaran bien, tienen todo lo necesario para estar unos dias, aunque siempre el camuflaje ayuda en momentos de supervivencia" habia dicho extrañamente el viejo mayordomo, y luego se preguntaron telepaticamente el porqué la madre de Shinichi les enseño algunos de los trucos que ella utilizaba para dizfrazarse. Sonrieron, eran mujeres con todo lo que aquello implica, no simples damicelas, y aunque permanecer allí era una prioridad y una orden de Kudo, no seria saludable para ellas estar encriptadas.  
>- Kazuha...-Hablo Ran.<br>- Debemos hacerlo...- Sonrio Kazuha.

* * *

><p><strong>No puede ser que escriba capitulos cada vez más cortos T.T Con poco digo mucho, o con mucho decia mucho... Agh! ya no sé... Disculpen por el poco romanticismo y todo lo demás. Que pesimista estoy u.u, debe ser la culpa por dejarlaslos sin avances por mucho tiempo. Aunque es un capitulo clave..., tengo que admitir eso... Saben que cualquier elogio o tomataso, es bien recibido :) Buen dia a todas!**


	14. En el silencio

Wow... Esta vez rompi record para tardarme, va.. creo.. xD, no me puse a ver cuanto tarde... Ya saben que les pido perdon siempre, y es muy sincero... Pasando a lo que me veo obligada a hacer, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, si... sigo hablo de que "tengo que" hacer. La verdad me siento muy bien escribiendolo, por más que cuando me siento en mi "escritorio" (Hagamos una campaña, "Un escritorio para Zane"), me desparrame por mi silla (Otra campaña, "Una silla giratoria para Zane", asi pue por lo menos giro mientras pienso en ideas), cuando no encuentro la manera de escribir lo que quiero escribir. Pero siempre la encuentro... La verdad hace mucho anuncie en mi pagina que recien... empezaba... a pensar..., en el siguiente capitulo. Ahora que lo pienso, ¡Ya se cuanto tarde, al menos, en actualizar!... Si, un cuatrimestre... La universidad es un mounstro gigante que se disfrasa de peluche, y la vida universitaria es el proceso en el cual se domina a ese chucho con latigo y silla. Yo aun esto batallando con eso, uno muchas veces no sabe para qué Dios lo trajo al mundo, creo que yo empece a descubrilo. Y creo, cosa que estoy muy feliz por ello, que no tiene nada que ver con la carrera que eliga o al menos no directamente. Es decir..., cumplo con mi mision en el mundo, con la carrera que se me plazca ejercer sin miedo a dejar ese"meta" de lado. Si no me entiendieron, sigan con sus vidas felices... XD, no quiero venir a complicarles la vida, que ni siquiera me conocen... XD. Al punto Zane... Al punto... Muy bien!, nuevo capitulo, ya vamos cada vez más cerca, aunque hay un poquitin de todo... Voy a hacerlos sufrir un toque más, si, si... porque soy malita nomas... xD Wuajajajaaja. Bueno...ya ésta... Disfruten, nos leemos en los comentarios finales.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14.<br>Su brazo estaba retorcido en si mismo, el dolor por la falta de circulación de la sangre estaba cesando y pronto dejaria de sentir su extremidad superior derecha. El puño de su mano izquierda se mantenia inutilmente cerrado, su cuello entumecido por una mordaza que tapaba su boca y tiraba su cabeza hacia atras. Escucho pasos acercarse hacia él, sentia perfectamente la prescencia de dos o más personas en ese mismo lugar. Alguien de ahi se acerco hacia él por detrás, jalo aún más su cabeza y sin delicadeza le quito el pañuelo que tapaba sus ojos. Poder vizualizar algo en su entorno era una tarea tediosa en ese momento, estaba oscuro y todo daba vueltas. Pestaño varias veces sin buenos resultados, hasta que vizualizo algo en concreto, o mejor dicho a alguien: Ran. Amordazada, atada de pies y mano a una silla, con una arma apuntando directamente hacia su cabeza. Impulso su cuerpo con violencia, furia, desesperación, pero antes que pudiera ejercer cualquier movimiento para acercarse a ella, ese "alguien" lo tomo de la camisa bruscamente y le hablo en el oido.  
>- ¿Acaso quieres que muera, detective?.- La voz de Gin entro en su cuerpo como un escalofrios.<br>-¡¿Que mierda es lo que quieres?!.- Grito sintiendose debil. Ambos hombres se rieron gravemente, el rubio tras llevarse un cigarillo a la boca, cargo el arma como si fuera un tramite y sin inmutarse de lo que hacia apuntó hacia Shinichi.  
>- Quieto...- Dijo antes de darle una pitada a su cigarrilo-. Solo nos estamos divirtiendo...- Exalo humo en su cara, el joven detective sostuvo la mirada cortante hacia el asesino-. Sacandonos un grano de arena del culo...<br>- ¡Malditos!- Dijo practicamente escupiendo-. ¡Se pudriran en la carcel!¡Me juego la vida a que sera asi!.- Sus ojos inyectados en sangre enfretaron a la mirada fria de Gin, éste junto con Vodka volvieron a sonreir malevamente.  
>- Eso dijo él...- Señalo con un gesto en la cabeza hacia un lado de él. Ni siquiera lo penso, solo se dio vuelta para ver la imagen..., la cruel imagen de Hatori Heiji en el suelo, chorreando sangre, con una inexistente mirada hacia la nada, y sin vida. El joven detective de Tokyo dejo de respirar, algo en su mente no queria entrar, una idea no queria ser aceptada, sencillamente algo que no se permitia admitir.- pero fuimos buenos, y fue el penultimo de la lista... Los unicos que quedan son los noviecitos, creimos que lo más conveniente sea "damas primero"..., además no creo que quieras perderte el privilegio de verla morir.<br>La chica, que se la veia algo perdida, hizo el esfuerzo suficiente para levantar su cabeza y poder observarlo. Shinichi capto enseguida la debil mirada que se posicionaba sobre él, y miro aquellos ojos, donde no habia remordimiento, ni rencor, ni reproche...Solamente tristeza y tragedia, lamento por lo que ya se disfruto y de lo que jamás sera. Una lagrima rodo sobre sus mejillas, fue suficiente motivo para que el chico decidiera torpemente seguir luchando contra sus cadenas de tela. Con el arma dirigida hacia su sien, con el alma pidiendo paz y su corazón roto en mil pedasos, pronuncio lentamente dos palabras, las cuales fueron suficiente para que se palarizara por completo, con las que deseo que todo eso hubiera sido de otra manera. Y luego, el disparo...  
>Se levanto de golpe, en un grito ahogado que logro agitarlo por un buen momento, el dolor en la nuca se habia extendido más alla de la pesadilla, el respaldar del sillon no es un buen lugar para apoyar su cabeza y menos cuando es muy posible que el cansancio te provoque dormirte en cualquier lado. Se sento en el sofa, acaricio las muñecas de sus manos serciorandose de que no habian sido estranguladas y luego presiono el lugar en donde su cuello dolia. Suspiro de manera pesadamente lenta. Escucho a alguien venir del otro lado de la habitación, entonces fue ahi que supo que todo era un sueño.<br>- Vaya..., ¿Como fue esta vez?.- Dijo Heiji Hattori colocando dos tazas de cafe en la mesa.  
>- ¿Que cosa?.- respondio con la voz ronca.<br>- ¿Como me asesinaron esta vez?.- Pregunto, en un intento de sonar comico.  
>- Disparo en el craneo..., posiblemente...- Dijo mientras frotaba sus ojos, aquellas pesadillas habian sido tan frecuentes que a Hattori, la idea de verse muerto en un sueño de su amigo, ya no se le hacia tan escalofriante.<br>-¿Posiblemente?.- Dijo, en un intento de sonar molesto.  
>- Ya estabas muerto a mi lado, chorreabas sangre por todos lados.- De alguna manera lograba sentirse bien, porque solo se trataba de un horripilante sueño, una tortura que se habia hecho personal, y que Heiji lo tratara de tal manera le quitaba un poco de seriedad al asunto.- ¿Porque no me despertaste?<br>- Clasico y aburrido, aunque lo prefiero a aquella vez que hicieron volar todos mis sesos por tu psiquis, malditos lunaticos...-Tomo un sorbo de su taza de café, y penso en la pregunta de su amigo-. No lo hice porque no habias dormido en dias, y por más pesadillas que tuvieras, ayuda a quitar el stress mental.  
>- Gracias por preocuparte, pero te puedo asegurar que no ayuda en nada...- Dijo poniendo sus manos empuñadas tapando su boca.<br>- Ayuda o no, lograste dormir aunque sea algunas horas...- Dijo acercando la taza de café-. Tomalo y come algo, que asi no podras hacer nada.  
>-¿Café?.- Tomo la taza caliente- ¿Es el remedio de la resaca?<br>- Fue solo un vaso de ron...- Dijo buscando algo de comer en la cocina-. En pocas ocaciones lo hago.- Coloco un par de sanwiches de la noche anterior en la mesa. Ambos los observaron. Se sentaron en la mesa, y estaba llena de deliciosos bocadillos. Shinichi se dio vuelta, y vio que Ran le sonreia mientras servia el té. Kazuha, quién ayudaba a su amiga, regaña a Heiji para que no se tentara de tomar alguna galleta antes de que se terminara de servir el té. Las hermosas jovenes desaparecieron, seguian observando los horribles emparedados de la noche anterior.  
>- ¿Hablaste con Jodie-sensei?.- Dijo con rapidez Shinichi.<br>- Si, tenemos que encontrarnos en un par de horas.- Respondiendo al instante Heiji.  
>No podian detenerse, ni siquiera a observar un par de emparedados algo pasados, porque todo aquello que se detenian a ver, todo aquello era una mierda a comparación de lo que podria ser, si las chicas estaban a su lado...<br>Geishas con esplendido pelo azabache, maquillaje cubriendo todo su rostro y un hermoso kimono adornando sus cuerpos, recorrian el mercado con grandes bazares y tiendas. Su sonrisa tambien era parte de aquella vestimenta... Ran y Kazuha habian logrado salir de aquella hermosa prision, tomaron las precauciones necesarias y llegaron a aquel lugar que supondria que las distraeria. Habia muchas tiendas que visitar, mucha gente recorria aquel mercado urbano, incluso muchos estranjeros quienes se sorprendian de verlas y les pedian fotografiarse con ellas. Ambas chicas trataban de rehusarse a tal acto, ya que seria un gran peligro que hubieran fotografias de ellas por ahi, pero lamentablemente era algo extraño que artistas como las geishas se negaran a hacerlo. Un punto a favor era que el maquillaje cubria gran parte de su rostro, y por ende era dificil identificarlas.  
>Cuando consiguieron caminar solas y en paz, respiraron profundamente el aire del exterior, aquella pequeña libertad que tenian el lujo de apreciar, pudo dibujar una verdadera sonrisa en sus rostros. Vieron algunas cosas interesantes, compraron algunos ingredientes para hacer galletas ya que tenian que seguir planeando como distraerse, y se permitieron tomar unos helados en una pequeña heladeria algo abandonada. En varias ocaciones habian tenido aquella tarde de amigas, pero esta vez no hubieron risas, ni largas conversaciones que hablaban de todo tipo de temas, ni mucho menos alegorias de aquellos detectives. No. En el silencio, en los helados, en el aire puro, en las tiendas, en las personas extranjeras, atras de ellas siguiendolas en su caminar, incluso en las futuras galletas que preparian para seguir intentando pensar en otra cosa, en todo estaban presentes ellos. En su ausencia, lograban estar constantemente alli.<br>Decidieron irse. Ya era hora de volver a su nueva residencia, estando prisioneras como damicelas o siendo fujitivas del deber, aún asi se sentian carentes de la verdadera paz. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada, y la culpa de haber desobedecido las indicaciones que les permitian colaborar en algo, las seguirian donde se moviesen. Era inutil, no, eran inutiles. Durante el camino no volvieron con tristeza, sino con bronca y odio por como habia ocurrido todo en tan poco tiempo. Ambas bajaron del taxi a un par de kilometros de la mansión, Kazuha no dejaba de tocar su corazón, Ran sabia que se estaba abrazando a lo poco que tenia y aquello era el amuleto.  
>Llegaron cuidadosamente por la puerta trasera, se quitaron todo aquel disfraz y se dispusieron a cocinar. Ran debia buscar algunos ingredientes que ya disponian en un almacen pequeño, por otro lado la joven de Osaka comenzaba a preparar el té. Observo las tazas, eran dos y estaban solas, recordo una vez más aquel momento en la fiesta. Las vueltas que da la vida pueden hacerte cambiar de opinion tan rapido, la inseguridad desaparece cuando la añoranza toma poder y el enojo se vuelve tristeza con solo pensar. Queria que todo eso termine, estaba odiando como habia ocurrido aquello sin nisiquiera contar con una pausa en el tiempo para pensar en lo que sucedia. Extrañaba a sus padres, a sus amigas del instituto, a sus compañeros de aikido, ovbiamente extrañaba a Heiji con sus defectos y virtudes, aun queria tenerlo a su lado. Pero ahora extrañamente pensaba en sus padres, no era tonta y sabia que estarian enterados de su desaparición en Tokyo, su amigo no seria capas de ocultarselo...¿Y si..., Heiji tambien desapareciera junto con Kudo? Comunmente el moreno era de investigar por su cuenta, hace ya mucho tiempo que él no permitia que la policia de Osaka se interpusiera en sus casos, no al menos que fuera que ya este resuelto. Se sostuvo sobre la mesada de la cocina, cerro los ojos, tomo su amuleto y rezo a Kami-Sama para él estuviera bien. Suspiro, seria fuerte y no lloraria, no ahora que Ran la necesitaba, ella debia estar pasandola peor. Respiro como si fuera a comenzar un combate de aikido, sus ojos se tornaron desafientes, asintio y se dispuso a mezclar los ingredientes para comenzar a cocinar esas galletas. Se sintio mejor al pensar que las haria como si Heiji las fuera a probar, era una forma para renovar las esperanzas, y asi perfeccionando su tecnica, sabria que algun dia aquel impulsivo detective amaria la hora del té, si era ella quien lo preparaba.<br>De pronto alguien esta cerca, demaciado cerca. Su vista periferica logro mostrarle algo negro, antes de tirar un grito ahogado, su boca y manos estaban sostenidas fuertemente y sin piedad. En el oido sinto el aliento escalofriante de esa persona diciendo "shh..."  
>Por su lado Ran decidio pasar un momento más a solas en el almacen frio, que estaba en un subsuelo de la gran mansión. No era que la pasara mal con Kazuha, en cambio juntas eran una gran fuente de conteción, pero necesitaba pasar esa ola de tristeza que luego trataria de ocultar a la joven de Osaka. Queria ahogar un poco esas penas en un lugar donde nadie la viera, permitio que su rostro se viera triste y con preocupación, apoyo su cuerpo a una estanteria y con la manos ocultando sus ojos, lloro. No quiso permanecer mucho tiempo, preocuparia a Kazuha y se notaria los rastros de las lagrimas. Respiro profundo, seco sus lagrimas y con el frio de una cuchara se dio el tiempo para desinchar sus ojos. Aún no lograba sentirse mejor, y se vio rendida a la hora de verse calmada frente a su amiga. Mientras lloraba pensaba en sus Padres, en Heji y Kazuha, Sonoko, Agasa, los Shonen Tantei, todos ellos estaban en peligro, lo más probable es que las estuvieran buscando. Como una tonta no habia dejado una nota a su padre diciendo que se iria a algun lugar por ahi, se imagino lo revuelto que estaria el lugar de trabajo del Inspector Megure cuando Kogoro halla unido aquellos cabos. Sonrio, lo extrañaba demaciado y reflexiono que por más nota que dejara, él la llamaria a su celular y nadie le responderia. La oficina de Megure-San igual estaria revuelta... Miro el polvo de hornear que estaba enfrente de ella, sabia qué era lo que necesitaba para poder volver en realidad calmada, y eso estaba aún más lejos de lo que ella imaginaba. Solo los ojos confiados de Shinichi y su sonrisa calmadora era lo que precisaba, no estaban alli y se tendria que apañar solita. Tomo el tarrito de polvo de hornear, se prometio que la proxima vez que horneara galletas seria para Shinichi, Heiji, Kazuha y todos a quienes extrañaba. De alguna manera seria asi, y pudo sentirse suficientemente bien como para afrontar a Kazuha.<br>La policia metropolitana estaba como el infierno a la hora que el Comisario Hattori y el oficial Toyama aparecieron por el lugar, el Inspector Megure los recibio antes que Kogoro, por mera precaución, el Detective en las ultimas veinticuatro horas se habia vuelvo extremadamente explosivo. Los llevo a un sala de juntas, alli estaban sus oficiales más confiables Sato y Takagi, luego un degastado Kogoro y una muy preocupada Kisaki. Todos se observaron atentamente, el telefono del Comisario Hattori comenzo a sonar y la sala de Juntas se cerro fuertemente.  
>Subio las escaleras, abrio la puerta y transito por aquel pasillo, que extrañamente estaba frio. Cuando no encontro a Kazuha en el lugar donde deberia estar, trato de respirar hondo, la casa era practicamente una mansión y podria estar en cualquier lugar, era necesario verificar que fuera asi. No tuvo que caminar demaciado... como un balde de agua fria pudo captar la imagen de la joven de Osaka amordazada en una silla, y con aires de haber sido drogada. No hubo tiempo para reaccionar frente a eso, que se vio obliga a darse vuelta para encontrarse con el desgraciado que se atrevia a cometer tal acto.<br>Cabellera rubia, ojos asesinos y sonrisa psicopata. Era Gin, su corazón con coraje se lo decia, de alguna manera el panico que tenia al ver a Kazuha en tales condiciones ya no habitaba su cuerpo. En ese momento sintio que venia la oportunidad de hacer algo util en todo ese tiempo, y a diferencia de lo que creia el rubio, ella lo miro con decisión.  
>- No sera conveniente para ti que te muevas.- Dijo apuntandola con el arma, mientras llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca.<br>- Asi que...- Gin la miro extrañado, pero no lo hizo notar-. Te vales del sufrimiento de los demás para sentirte feliz...  
>- A mi me interesan pocas cosas en esta vida...- Dijo respondiendo para la sorpresa de Ran-. La miserable existencia de los demás no es una...- La chica se sintio incomoda ante las frias palabras del asesino.<br>- Tu arma...- Dijo mirandolo a los ojos, respiro profundo y silenciosamente-. Supongo que sera una, sin ella no eres nada...- Sin darse un minuto más, con una patada arrebato el arma de Gin. Éste último, por unos segundos, limito a sorprenderse por la osadia de la jovencita. Ran se coloco en posición y con la mirada desafiante lo invito al combate. Gin escupio el cigarrillo ya practicamente consumido, rio soberbiamente y se posiciono perfectamente para comenzar.  
>- Ran... no te dejes... alcanzar...- La voz de Kazuha, apagada y ahogada, le dio el coraje suficiente para lanzar el primer el ataque.<br>Tiro un rodillazo directamente hacia el estomago, el cual fue sencillamente bloqueado por las manos del rubio. El contraataque fue directo a la cabeza de la chica, la cual supo esquivar con facilidad. No se habia equivocado, era un contricante muy fuerte, pero eso no la haria sentir menos. Sintio una gran energia poderandose de ella, podria satisfacer sus ganas de patearle el culo. Desde que se habia enterado quienes eran verdaderamente los culpables de que su vida estuviera en tales terminos, con la "ausencia" de Shinichi, esas rapidas despedidas y las lagrimas que brotaban en variables ocaciones, deseaba poder hacerle sentir al menos una milesema de lo que ella sentia. Sus puños picaban por llegar al cuerpo del hombre con gran violencia, y así lo hizo, logro llegar a él con multiples puños al abdomen. El asesino no se quedo atrás, a pesar de que gran parte de sus pulmones habian perdido el aire, era terco como mula y duro como roca. Fue entonces que un gancho izquierdo llego a la mejilla de Ran, no es que no la viera venir sino que aquel tipo fue un poco más rapido, lo que logro rozarla lo suficiente como para lastimarla. Aprobecho ese momento de confunsión para poder dar con el siguiente puño, pero no lo concreto, una vez podria fallar en su guardia, pero no dos. El fuego en su interior emergio como un huracan, una patada con la pierna izquierda derribo a Gin, y como no era cobarde espero a que se mantuviera de pie, solamente para seguir golpeando. Por lo ojos del hombre, era facil percibir que estaba dispuesto a terminar con ella en ese momento, ahora si seria enserio... Ataco él, con su mera personalidad reservada, sin perder los estribos pero con sed de sangre. Fueron ataques precisos,fuertes y dirigidso a los puntos debiles del cuerpo. Ella los esquivo, pero eran los suficientemente rapidos como para solo ocuparse de eso y no atacar. Recorrieron enorme sala sin problema, Ran procuraba alejarse de la chica de Osaka, pero era muy dificil no distraerse. En un momento Gin bajo la guardia, fue una milesima de segundo, lo suficiente para darle un golpe seco y definitorio.  
>En el suelo, riendo de manera psicopata, la miro con placer, el coraje no le permitio sentirse asustada y siguio esperando a que se levantara. Lo hizo, con algo de dificultad, pero mientras se tardaba en hacerlo escucho la voz debil de Kazuha llamandola, o mejor dicho advirtiendole. Comenzaba a reaccionar frente a la voz de alerta de su amiga, y de repente vio todo oscuro.<p>

* * *

><p>Wuu...! Pero que paso? todo se esta volviendo algo agitado... Perdonenme esta vez si existe error ortografico alguno, que de seguro hay, en los comentarios los hay... Es que estaba tan emocionada de volver a actualizar, y como tarde toda la tarde en poder terminar con el capitulo, ese detalle lo deje a un lado... Pensaran que soy una vaga y no le doy al corrector ortografico, lo que pasa es que en mi compu no anda el paquete office... ¬¬, y entonces utilizo correctores online..., la mayoria son una mierda y los restantes tiene cantidad limitada de palabras. Hablando de eso!, pude escribir un capitulo medianamente largo :), por eso tambien estoy feliz. Bueno, ya ven que no hay mucho romanticismo, ya va a pasar la tormenta... Les comento a manera de "tras bambalinas" (de extraña manera estoy feliz... y por eso digo tantas payadas), que antes de escribirlo tuve que re ver capitulos donde Heiji y Kazuha aparecian, además de actualizarme con el manga, y leer algunos fics (que son poquitos) que me encantaron. Todo eso para poder volver al estilo de la novela, hace mucho que no escribia y no queria dejar de "ser yo" en el fic. Ultimamente vengo decepcionada con los finales de algunas historias que leí, cof cof Sinsajo cof cof... SI! no me gusto el final de "Juegos de Hambre"..., como no sé si alguien esta en proceso de leerlo, mejor no spoleo nada... Si alguien quiere hablar del tema, gustosa recibo inbox. Volviendo... tambien hay un fic que me decepciono, no es tanto porque el final "no fue lo que queria", sino porque pude percibir que la autora (en ambos casos) como que quisieron terminar rapido con la historia, entonces como que perdieron estilo (en el fic) y faltaron muchas cosas qué pensar (en Sinsajo). No quiero cometer el mismo error (que solamente yo lo considero asi, libres de pensar lo que quieran), por ende... (aunque tenga ya el final), quiero ir a un paso no sé si "lento" pero si "pensado"... Bueno después de tanto palabrerio, muchasg gracias por leer, comentar (en especial decirme cosas lindas :* Muah!) y espero que hayan disfrutado.<p>

PD: Por si se lo preguntaban. Dos muy buenos fics de Detective Conan son "Tiempo" y "Extasis". No me acuerdo exactamente el nombre de las autoras, pido perdon por eso. ^^´ Estos fics son los que volvi a leer para inspirarme xD... Valen la pena leerlos.


	15. Fase uno

"Y estare esperandote a que me encuentres... Como cuando eramos niños..."

"Estare..." "Esperandote..."

La motocicleta de Heiji habia llegado a las 5:00 hs de la mañana, todo estaba escrito en sus mentes, pero rogaban al cielo por una vez por todas que se hayan equivocado. Al "Todo o Nada" estaban jugando, y sabian lo peligroso que era aquello... Se mantuvieron serios cuando bajaron del vehiculo y estaban dispuestos a entrar por la puerta trasera de aquella mansión. Tipearon los cuatro numeros del codigo necesarios para acceder, sus primeros pasos eran silenciosos, ya que en realidad no tenian idea de con qué o quienes se iban a encontrar. La puerta del almacen estaba entre abierta, el pasillo intacto, el living... Observaron tres veces la habitación para asegurarse de que lo que especulaban, coincidia con lo que veian. Vidrios rotos, una silla en medio de la sala, los muebles corridos del lugar, sangre... Sangre... No era mucha, pero sabia lo que significaba... La piel se le helo ante las multiples posibilidades, aunque entendia que la de Ran o Kazuha muertas no era una. Le hubiese gustado sonreir al saber que ellas habian dado una buena pelea y en especial le hubiese gustado ver como les pateaban el culo a los miserables aquellos, pero era imposible...

"Estare..." "Esperandote..."

Ahi estaba, permitiendo que ellos la encontraran primero, siempre era él quien sabia donde estaba, pero esta vez...

Heiji miro la silla casi por intuición, no le basto con el living, recorrio toda aquella enorme casa, hayo el maquillaje y las pelucas que las chicas utilizaron la tarde anterior. Su vista se poso en el kimono rojo como recordando aquella ultima noche que la pudo ver, y se retiro inmediatamente de alli. Llego a la cocina, todo estaba como ellas lo habian dejado, se apoyo sus manos en la mesada y miro hacia la mezcla de galletas sin terminar. Sintio la prescencia de su amigo, pero no se volteó.

- Heiji..., lamento haberte metido en esto...-Dijo con verdadero remordimiento.

-¿Sabes qué?.- dijo aún de espaldas-. Kazuha siempre tiene la mala costumbre de encender primero la estufa, aunque no la utilice, siempre es lo primero que hace cuando se dispone a cocinar...

Shinichi observo la estufa encendida, los ingredientes sin usar, y la mezcla a medias. No podia articular palabras de perdon, ni siquiera podia pensar en que pensar...

- Siempre fue cabeza hueca, todo el mundo en especial su madre le decia que era desperdiciar energia, y aún asi ella todavia sigue haciendo lo mismo... -Sonrió- Y fue lo mismo cuando le insistí en volverse a Osaka... Nunca le dije exactamente el porqué, pero te tengo que confesar que le dije que posiblemente habria un peligro que rondaba entre Ran y tú, que yo tenia el deber de ayudarte y ella en salir del circulo para no involucrarse. Te preguntaras porqué actué tan estupidamente, sabiendo que Kazuha desde aquella confesión no dejaria a Ran ni a sol ni a sombra... En ese momento no admitia mis sentimientos por ella, pero si era muy consciente de que la necesitaba... Fue egoista involucrarla, aunque fue indirectamente y pseudoconsciente... - Coloco su cabeza entre sus manos, Shinichi intento acercarse pero su amigo siguio hablando-. Pero..., yo tambien soy cabeza hueca, y desde que supe tu identidad como Conan, jamás quize dejarte solo y ayude con lo que tenia en las manos... Kazuha quiere mucho a Ran, y yo sé que siente lo mismo que yo al ayudarte. Y creo que Ran es tan buena amiga de Kazu, como tu lo eres conmigo...- Se dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos con desición y sinceridad..

El Osaka dejo perplejo al de Tokyo, jamás se percato de que la joven tuviera si quiera idea de que las cosas no estaban tan bien como se veian, actuaba normal frente a los demás y no se veia una sobreprotección para con Ran. Quizas Toriyama era de aquellas pocas personas que sabian guardar perfectamente un secreto... Pero habia algo que estaba totalmente convencido...

- Hattori... Estoy sumamente agradecido, con Kazuha porque sé lo es capaz de hacer por Ran, y contigo porque he visto de lo que eres capaz...

-¡Vamos! No te pongas asi...- Dijo frotando el cabello de Shinichi con un puño, se hubiese reido fuerte pero aún no tenia el animo para ello-. Hay seguir de pie con esto, sabiamos lo que implicaba llegar a esta instancia, no podemos quedarnos con el "nada".- Lo miro seriamente y asintio, Shinichi respondio del mismo modo.

- Jodie-Sensei...- dijo -. Fase uno terminada...

¡Hola gente linda! Espero que no se hayan desesperado, si... esta vez me sobrepase de tiempo... No me queda que poner las mismas excusas, la inspiración no llega, la Universidad me toma tiempo, junto con otras cosas que tengo por ahí... Pero en fin... Prometí llevar este fic hasta el final, y asi estoy cumpliendo... Pido perdón por la tardanza, es muy complicado llevar una historia siendo tan minuciosa como soy...

Como habrán visto, el final se acerca, y hasta yo misma me lleno de preguntas... Esas preguntas son justamente las que me impiden continuar... Ya voy a salir de éste bloqueo mental, no se preocupen, les voy a preparar un final de la puta madre... Jajaja, espero no decepcionarlos... Espero que hayan disfrutado. Comenten lo que le gusto y lo que no. No se olviden de pasar por "Un Café para Escribir", mi pagina en facebook... También la he tenido abandonada, pero de a poco comienzo a retomar. Se los quiere. Nos vemos pronto.

Pd: Con la tardanza me siento como German con los videos xD.


End file.
